Changing Destiny
by LaLunegirl
Summary: Serena is sick of her life. The girls have absolutely no faith in her. She is thinking about suicide. Then a new scout shows up with the offer to train her. But she is missing much more than acceptance into the scouts...what about love? [On Hold]
1. Default Chapter

**AN: Hey all. Before I begin I wanna just say I'm revamping the story all together. On top of fixing many many spelling errors I will try to fix the plot b/c lot's of you were right. It's confusing as heck. And frankly I want to finish this but I'm getting nowhere with the whole Saamp Seiya pregnancy arc. I might keep it in. Who knows. For the most part the first 5-6 chapters are just fixed slightly. Words that were missing have been added, words altered names changed (all Japanese now!) but the main theme is still Usagi trying to better herself with the help of the outer senshi.**

**I've also taken out all AN's except where absolutely necessary, and this one. **

**I'd like to think that I've matured over the many many years that i've been working on this story. **

**Please r&r. Let me know what you think?**

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

Usagi stared hard at the walls of her room. She could not figure out why she of all people was chosen to have such an important role as Sailor Moon. Leader of the Sailor Senshi. She knew the other girls had no faith in her and only Makoto's faith (and the other girls fear of Makoto's strength) in Usagi kept her in the team. Luna was trying as hard as she could but she could not make Usagi into the senshi she wanted. She was losing hope in Usagi but she was more discreet about it than the others.

"WHY ME?" She cried suddenly burying her head in her pillow. All she ever wanted was to be a normal teenage girl. But her 'destiny' was keeping her from having a normal life. And she was sick of it. Almost as sick as she was of the other girls bashing her all the time.

"Usagi? Honey? What's wrong?" Usagi sniffed as she looked through watery eyes at her beautiful blue haired mother. Tsukino Ikuko came over to her daughter with concern written all over her face.

"No-Nothing mom." Usagi said softly. No matter how much she wanted to she could not tell her family about her alter ego.

"Are you sure honey?" When Usagi stayed silent Ikuko tried again to reach her only daughter "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Ikuko tried again. But Usagi had buried her head in her pillow again and was shaking her head variously. Ikuko sighed and got up. "All right honey. When you get hungry come on downstairs." She said as she left the room.

Usagi, after hearing the door click, got up and changed out of her night gown. On her way back from her adjoined bathroom, though, a bright light flashed on her bed making her fall backwards in surprise. When the flash dimmed down Usagi could make out the figure of a woman in a Sailor Senshi uniform on her bed. Usagi slowly made her way over to the woman on all four.

"Hello Usagi-san...Or should I say Sailor Moon" The woman spoke as she got off the bed and got down on one knee on the floor and looked up at Usagi. Usagi's eyes widened in fear.

"H-How did you – I mean what in the world are you talking about!" She asked getting back on her feet, her eyes not leaving the woman as she moved back slowly.

"I know everything about you Usagi-san. But where are my manners. I am Meiou Setsuna. Also known as Sailor Pluto. Guardian of time" The woman, now known as Setsuna, got up and bowed deeply in Usagi's direction.

"Another Senshi?" Usagi asked in wonder as she stopped moving as she stared at the woman in the black uniform.

"No. I am not your type of senshi. I am the senshi who is destined to walk through time and space alone. I guard the gates of time." Setsuna said cutting Usagi off. "I have come for a special reason Usagi"

"W-What?" Usagi asked softly. "Are you here to kill me? I hope you are. The other senshi are better off without me anyways."

"No. Serenit-Usagi" Trisha snapped, her eyes flashing. Usagi stared at her curiously. What was she going to call her? "You are a very important asset to the Senshi team. The other girls just have to learn that. I am here to teach you the ways of a senshi. Unlike the other girls you were never properly trained in your past life." Setsuna went on more softly.

"But all I do is klutz out and cry, putting everyone around me in more danger. What good is that?" Usagi demanded not really processing what was just told to her. "The girls and the world is better off without me!" She declared her eyes flashing with pain and anger.

"Never think that Usagi. You can be so much more if you wanted to be. "

"BUT I DO WANT TO BE!" Usagi shouted. "DO YOU THINK I LIKE PUTTING MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY?" She demanded. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. "I wish I was strong enough to protect everyone I hold dear to me" she whispered in defeat.

"Very good. I am here to help you achieve that." Setsuna said smiling slightly. "You will be taught to be everything you want to be by myself and three others. We are the sacred senshi of the outer solar system. Do not worry. You will be fine." Usagi's eyes glittered with hope at the other woman's words.

"Do you promise?" She asked softly.

"I promise upon my honour as a senshi. Just be ready tomorrow night. We start training by the moonlight" She said before disappearing just as she came. Usagi stood there blinking her sore red eyes. "HEY WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY PAST LIFE?" She called out as her brain caught up with everything that had just happened.

TBC


	2. Back to normal!

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

The next day in much better mood, Usagi skipped to the bathroom to change out of her night clothes.

"MOM! IM STARVING!" She yelled downstairs as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother, upon hearing this, sighed in relief and chuckled.

"Feeling better Usagi?" Her mother asked with a satisfied glint in her eye. Usagi nodded vigorously but kept silent as she shoved food into her mouth.

"WA! Wiwas wuz a wowentarwy wing" She said with a full mouth, food spewing everywhere. (AN: she said 'yeah. It was a momentary thing')

"USAGI!" her mother scolded. Usagi sheepishly smiled and closed her mouth. Swallowing hard she spoke again. "Sorry mom. Crying sure builds up an appetite" she said. Then without warning she shot up off the table and raced to the door.

"BYEMOMGOTTAGORE ISGONNAKILLMEIF IMLATE!" She screamed as she raced out the door. Ikuko sat down on the chair her daughter previously occupied and laughed. Some things never change.

Usagi giggled as she raced down the street, narrowly missing many pedestrians and poles. But Unknown to her she was about to encounter someone who would hold a deep meaning throughout her life. WHAM!

"AHHHHHH!" She cried as she fell backwards. "I'm soooo sorry!" She squealed as she got up and began bowing down to the person she bumped into. Hearing deep chuckling she looked up and yelped in surprise. There standing over her was the hottest ebony haired, deep blue eyed man she had ever seen.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man asked smirking at the blond staring up at him with hearts in her eyes. "Watch where you're going blondie!" He said, his eyes alight with mischief. Usagi's slow mind registered what he said and as the comment 'blondie' registered her eyes narrowed and she shot him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"...YOU MEANIE!" She shouted. Being the kind hearted, sweet natured girl she was, she had never sworn before and she wasn't going to start now.

"Ohhhh! You broke my heart! Really ? Can't you come up with something better blondie?" He asked, his smirk growing as was the red hue spread across her cheeks.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled huffing like the big bad wolf as she glared at him.

"All right then. I apologize...Odango atam!" He added as an afterthought when his eyes finally noticed the odd hairstyle she supported. Usagi stared at him for a moment. Her brain working on slow motion again, so she didn't notice her new found nick name.

"It's all right. I have to- Hey WHAIT A MINUTE! ODANGO ATAM?" She finished shrieking. But the mysterious man had disappeared. Huffing and grumbling she continued on her way to the Temple, where Rei and the girls were waiting impatiently for the blond to show up.

"H-Hi guy's I'm soo sorry I'm late! I bumped into this real rude guy on the way here and-" But she was cut off by Rei.

"Usagi." She said. "Leave!" Usagi stared in shock at Rei for a moment, the words not registering.

"Excuse me?" She asked softly her heart filling with dread and her eyes filling with disbelieving sorrow. She had run all the way here to tell the girls of the new senshi that she had just discovered...or who had discovered her...but Rei's words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You heard me. We took a vote while you were getting here. 'You' are no longer the leader. We can't trust you with anything. You are a useless weight that is holding this team down and causing more destruction than any good. Leave. And don't show your face around here again" Rei said coldly her eyes glaring orbs as she stared at the blond for a moment then promptly turned her head away from Usagi and walked into the next room. Usagi finally noticed that the other three girls were there also and they wore identical sorry looks but they didn't look ready to rush in and stand up for her.

"Usagi-chan. I'm sorry but they outvoted me" Makoto said softly, her eyes filling with tears, before she let out a sob and turned away from the blond she was about to desert and followed Rei into the other room.

"We need to think of the good of the public Usagi. And keeping you on would not be right. I'm sorry" Ami said not meeting Usagi's tear filled eyes as she too walked out of the room.

Usagi turned her once again red eyes on the last and newest senshi. Minako. Minako just looked at Usagi with sombre eyes before she too turned to leave. Usagi stood there for a few moments letting the fact that she had gotten her wish sink in. And it felt awful. No matter her usual feelings, she loved being able to keep people safe. And now the other girls had taken that away from her in one swift move.

Finally sighing in defeat Usagi left the room and went for a walk to think about what had happened the night before.

***Flash***

Usagi looked at the dagger that she had bought from a pawn shop earlier that week. The handle was covered with pale white stones and the dagger itself stood tall and proud with a sharp point. Slowly she slid the sharp part against her large arteries in her right hand, knowing that if she pressed a bit harder she could end her life for good.

Sighing she slipped it back into its sheath. No matter what she bought she knew that she couldn't kill herself. There was still too much for her to live for.

She loved her life no matter how messed up it was at the moment. Sighing she got up and slipped the dagger in her hiding place behind her clean underwear in the last drawer of her dresser. Her mother never went in that drawer so it would be safe from praying eyes. She plopped down onto her bed to do some serious thinking but soon sorrow took over and she found she couldn't stop hear tears from flowing.

(AN: This is where you came in. (Chapter 1?))

***Flash***

Usagi looked around as she rubbed her tired and sore eyes. It was probably around lunch time now. Had she really been sitting here for that long? Sniffing she got up and began walking home. The flashes of the day kept playing in her mind making her heart ache with hurt and pain.

"Maybe I should have ended my life last night" Usagi mused half serious half sad. Reaching her quiet house she stepped in and gasped in shock. There in the living room stood Setsuna. And she wasn't alone. Two more women and a man sat on Usagi's sofa.

"Setsuna-san?" She questioned looking around for her parents.

"Welcome home Usagi." Setsuna said.

"You said you would be here, but where is my family?" Usagi asked confused. "I am here because of what the girls did today. They should not have kicked you off the team. And as for your parents." She paused and heaved a big sigh." Your parents and brother are no longer in existence. Just as they were never meant to be." Setsuna finished in her soft endless voice.

"Excuse me?" Usagi stuttered.

"You were not meant to have living parents. So they were removed." Setsuna said. Usagi stared at her in shock.

"Wha-?" She stuttered before fainting dead away.

TBC


	3. Explain yourself Pluto!

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

Usagi woke up to the feeling of something wet being placed on her forehead. Groaning she forced her eyes open. Her eyes were unfocused so it took a moment for her to see who was hovering over her head. She finally saw who it was...and promptly screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHh!" She screamed as she leaped up off the sofa she had been laying on and moved away from the strange blond haired man staring at her intensely. "W-Who are you?" She asked backing to the kitchen door slowly. The man said nothing. Then Setsuna came into the room. Usagi whipped her head around to stare at the familiar face. "What is going on? All I can remember is coming home and you telling me...my god" She finished sinking to her feet and staring at the older woman in disbelief. "You weren't serious were you?" She asked softly trying not to break down again.

"I am sorry Usagi. But as I was saying before you fainted. When the girls kicked you off the team, it made the set future of this world unhinge. Had I not gone to the past and made sure you were to have no parents at this let's just leave it at the fact that it would be most disastrous." Setsuna said coming over to sit down beside the blond haired man. "Now you must remember that in this timeline everything is the same as the last one other than the fact that everyone knows that you have lived with myself and these three others all your life." Usagi willed her tears to stop falling, for it was getting quite tiring, crying all the time, and walked over to the ottoman beside Setsuna and sat down.

"You mean to tell me that my family is nothing in this timeline? Yet I have my memories of my family. I can't live without them." Usagi said trying to reason with Setsuna her eyes desperate as she leaned forward trying to stress that. "And how do you know it would have been 'dis- dis-dis-ter-ous for me?" Usagi demanded stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Disastrous." Corrected Setsuna automatically before answering her question. "I have told you before Usagi. I am the guardian of time. Do not question me please. For I am forbidden to reveal anything to anyone, other than the royal family of the moon." Setsuna said sighing. "And as for your memories...you must keep in mind that in this life the Tsukino's are alive and well. In fact they live down the street from you. But they do not remember you"

"You said they disappeared. You're telling me you lied to me?" Usagi demanded her mind working on overtime.

"I apologize for that. What I meant to say is that the Tsukino's as your parents have gone into non-existence. They themselves are still here. It is quite complicated to explain. Andy you should be warned ahead of time. They are now the Shino's not the Tsukino's. That is your sur-name"

"All right. Say for a moment I accept your explanation. There is nothing in there that explains the three strangers in my home" Usagi said sighing as she rubbed her throbbing head. "Who are these people exactly?" She demanded.

"Forgive me. I forgot to introduce them to you. Ladies, please come here for a moment." Setsuna said aiming her voice to the kitchen. And out walked the two mysterious women from last night, both smiling softly at Usagi. "I told you last night that I would have three other senshi with me training you. Well meet the three senshi." Setsuna said gesturing to the three other girls. "This is Kaiou Michiru. She is known as sailor Neptune of the oceans." She said pointing to a graceful looking aqua haired woman who bowed gracefully in one smooth motion in Usagi's direction when her name was called.

"Tomoe Hotaru...Also known as Sailor Saturn of Death" She said pointing to the dark purple/black haired girl, who in turn giggled and bowed as well her bow a little off kilter and when she rose again her eyes were shining with glee. She looked slightly younger than Usagi herself but one look in her eyes begged to differ. They were exactly like Setsuna's eyes. Ageless and endless, although they did hold humour in them right now.

"And lastly this is Tenou Haruka. Haruka is female. Do not be fooled by her masculine appearance or personality. She is indeed female. She is also known as sailor Uranus the guardian of the heavens and earth." Haruka did a stiff bow towards Usagi, her eyes held no emotion. "All together we are known as the outer Senshi. Guardians of this solar system" Setsuna paused for a moment. "Haruka is actually your cousin from your past.-" But before she could continue Usagi cut in.

"There you go do you mean past?" Usagi said hopping up from the ottoman her hands in small fists at her sides in frustration as she tried to hold back her emotions which were in a dangerous turmoil at this point.

"Calm yourself Usagi. One thousand years ago, we all existe. When the Moon kingdom still was still the glory of our solar system and peace was infinite on all the planets due to the hard work of the noble Queen Serenity of the Moon and silver Millenium. There all the senshi were trained in the ways of combat and diplomacy. The inners duty was directly towards the Princess of the Moon. They were her loyal guard and confidants. The Outer Senshi..us...were the protectors from afar. Because our planets are situated near the ends of our system we were the first line of defence. We protected not only the royal family of the moon but our whole solar system from threats that the Queen did not need to. But you were not a senshi, you played a very important role in all our lives...as well as in the lives of the royal family of the moon but you were no warrior. Do not ask me any questions of your past for I am forbidden to answer them. Just accept what I tell you. I am a fellow senshi and would never lead you wrong." Setsuna said, her red eyes brimming with sympathy towards the blond girl. Usagi nodded lightly. "As I was saying Haruka was your cousin in the past and is in this time as well. You both share blood. You are family where the Tsukino's-Shino's were not. They played the role of your family but there was no blood bonds to hold you to them."

"So in other words. I do have family but just not the family I though was my family and are now not my family but someone else who I didn't know was my family and didn't even know existed is my family?"

Setsuna nodded.

Usagi threw up her hands. "Well of course! Why didn't I think of such logic" She said sarcastically. Then a dimmed beeping filled the room. On habit she reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out her communicator. Pushing the flashing button she was surprised to see Luna's face appear on the screen. She had forgotten about the cats. "Luna?" She questioned.

"Usagi! Thank god! I heard everything that happened. We'll talk later but right now you must get to the park. A Youma is attacking the girls and they refused to contact you!" Luna's voice came through in a rush.

"All right Luna. I'll be right there' Usagi snapped the communicator shut and reached for her broach. "MOON PRISM POWER!" She screamed as ribbons exploded around her and her transformation overtook her.

Once the transformation wore off Sailor Moon was surprised to see that in place of the four women now stood four sailor senshi.

"You are not to go alone until we have the chance to properly train you!" The sailor in the blue spoke up. Moon stared hard at Uranus but reluctantly nodded her acceptance.

"They may not want me on the team but I still have an obligation to the people of this planet. And I will not let them down!" She growled. "Senshi or no senshi" Everyone in the room knew that she spoke of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter.

"We shall assist you when needed" Said Saturn. Moon nodded her thanks. "But we must stay hidden. It is not time for the others to know of our existence."

"All right. Let's go!" Usagi said dashing off.

"Keep her safe at all times" Neptune said to the other three before they dashed after Moon.

"I cannot find any weakness!" Cried Mercury as she furiously typed on her mini-computer. "It seems to be invincible!"

"Keep looking Mercury!" Grunted Jupiter as she threw punches at the lightning speed fast Youma. "It has to have some kind of weakness!"

"Is it just me or is it harder to kill a Youma without Moon?" Venus asked as she got her powers ready.

"Less talk and more work! MARS FIRE" Mars called out just as Venus called out  
"Venus Crescent beam!" "Ignite!" "Smash!" They ended together their powers combining as they headed to the Youma. Jupiter jumped out of the way just in time for the attack to go roaring by. The Youma looked up just to see the attack a few inches from its eyes. They all let out a huge sigh of relief when the Youma let out a scream. It was dead wasn't it?

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DESTROY ME!" Growled the Youma as it brushed itself off.  
"Impossible!" Whispered Mars as she stared unbelievingly at the Youma. "It's not even scratched" The monster powered up and threw a huge bolt of black lightning to where the girls were staring wide eyed at the Youma. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They cried simultaneously as they fell backwards.

"MOON TIARA POWER!" Came so from the trees above. No one had the strength to look up. The tiara, fuelled with Moon's anger at the sight of her (Ex-) friends battered bodies, smashed into the Youma full blast. The Youma gave out a cry of pain as it fell backwards. "Sufficient to say it has a weakness now Mercury!" Moon called out. Her voice painfully neutral as she spoke to her old comrades. "Jupiter! Are you all right?" Her voice softened as she turned to the only one who didn't betray her, she knew that Jupiter stayed with them only because she also believed in her duty to the people of earth and Usagi and her alone wouldn't be as successfull of a fighting duo.

"Yeah! Thanks Moon" Jupiter called out before she whipped up her powers. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Moon added her tiara with Jupiter's attack making it very powerful. Having two powerful attacks hit it within mere seconds from each other the Youma could take no more and it died screaming as the attack tore away its flesh leaving behind a dust pile. Jupiter looked up at where her friend's voice came from but the tree was empty. "What the?" She said softly as she stared hard into the night air. She could have sworn she saw four other figures following her friend's familiar hairstyle. Shaking her head she turned back to see the damage the Youma had caused her team mates.

"Those girls are going to get themselves killed one day if they don't accept Usagi back into their team" Mused Haruka as they reached home. Usagi turned to glare at her cousin.

"Not with me helping them they aren't!" She hissed.

"I still don't understand why you want to help them when they obviously don't want anything to do with you" Remarked Haruka as she went on ahead shaking her head. Usagi paused where she was. "You wouldn't understand" She whispered and couldn't prevent a solitary tear from falling.

TBC


	4. We start traning today!

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

That night while Usagi was getting ready for bed Haruka came into her room and just stood there staring at her. Usagi was by this time becoming uncomfortable but said nothing.

Finally after a few moments of silence Haruka spoke. "You know. You were totally different in our past than you are now." She said softly. Usagi turned to stare at her in surprise. "I mean physically you look the same but." She let her sentence trail on. Usagi took it the wrong way and gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah I was probably more graceful then to. And I most likely had a brain that actually worked rather than take up space up there" She said gesturing to her head. "Listen. If you came here to criticize me. Just leave!" Usagi sighed when she finished this and slumped down onto her bed. "Cuz there's absolutely nothing that you can tell me now that I haven't been told before."

Haruka stared at Usagi in shock for a moment before heaving a sigh and sat down beside her. Usagi turned her head away from the woman not wanting to see pity.

"Usagi. I didn't mean it that way. I *Sigh* just meant that you were different. More refined and proper then. And we've been watching you for quite some time. It's a nice change to see you so happy and carefree." Haruka looked away. "Times were different back then and there was a lot of pressure on your head. And now you are a normal girl who was thrust into a totally unimaginable position." Usagi turned to look at the woman in wonder.

"So you are my only living family?" She asked as she hesitantly reached out for the woman.  
"Yeah. Were the only people with our blood in Japan at the moment" Haruka smiled slightly as Usagi took her hand. "You are my only family. Never think for a moment that I could think bad of you! I've been watching over you since you were little. I love you." She finished showing more emotion than she had ever.

"I think-"Usagi began giving the older girl a quick hug "I think that it's going to take me a while to accept the fact that my parents aren't mine anymore. And I'm not promising anything. But you're right. You are my family. My only family." Usagi looked away. "You know. I thought that the girls were my family. But I guess I was wrong" Usagi turned her head away again. Her heart heavy with the still fresh pain. "And I just can't help but think know that Maybe they were right. They really don't need me. All I do is cause problems."

"Listen to me Usagi! You are not useless. And we all need you. You're very important!" Haruka hissed grabbing a hold of Usagi's shoulders. "Don't you dare listen to what those silly girls say. They don't understand how important you are to us yet!" She was now lightly shaking Usagi.

"You know it's funny. I understand where you're coming from. But I can't help it. I spent two years of my life with these girls and in five seconds I'm an outsider." Usagi said laughing bitterly. Haruka looked on hopelessly. She didn't know what to say to make Usagi think otherwise.

"You know what you have to do now then don't you?" Haruka asked getting up letting an evil smile play on her lips. Usagi looked at her curiously.

"What?" She asked standing up to.

"Prove them wrong. Become the best possible senshi and student you can...rub it in their face" She began laughing evilly and to both their surprise Usagi began giggling also.

"Oops!" She cried out slapping her hand over her mouth. Haruka laughed out loud at the embarrassed expression on her cousin's face. "But it is kind of encouraging. Thanks Haruka" Usagi said smiling with glee as she gave her cousin a hug. Haruka, still laughing, said "No problem Usagi. What is family for?" Before letting herself out.

"How did it go?" Michiru asked as Haruka walked into their room. They had decided to take the largest room because they did, after all, sleep together. Haruka sighed as she sunk into the bed beside Michiru, leaning into her as Michiru's arms came around Haruka's shoulders to soothe her.

"I really think were connecting. But the hurt from the girls is deep. It's not going to go away that easy" She answered. Michiru sighed also.

"I sometimes want to kill the girls for what they did to her." She paused and then smiling softly, she tugged Haruka towards the pillows "Come on. We have a long night ahead of us. Get a few hours of shuteye while you can."

Haruka smiled as she lost herself in her lover's eyes before gently tugging her arm away and went to the washroom to change. It would indeed be a long night.

Usagi had been asleep for about 4 hours when the nock came on her bedroom door. Grumbling slightly about not being able to get her beauty sleep as she should have been she trudged to her door and swung it open. There stood four senshi fully transformed, all ready for battle.

"Oh common guys! I only had four hours of sleep" She groaned rubbing her eyes as they caught sight of the clock. "And I have school in the morning."

"It is time for you first lesson of the day Moon" Said Pluto. Usagi sighed as she grabbed her broach and transformed lazily. "Your lessons will be held in an alternate reality that Saturn created all for your training. Its entrance will be located in the attic. Now come we have much to do." Pluto said turning away from moon.

"Man. Being the guardian of time, you wouldn't know the true beauty of a good night's sleep now would you" Moon grumbled as they made their way up to the attic.

"Now all you must do is say 'Ramous' and the portal to our private training grounds will open." Saturn said standing in the corner in front of a huge full length mirror.

"Ramous?" Moon questioned.

"Yeah. That was her twin's name in the past" Said Pluto. "Oh" Moon said softly and walked in front of the window. "Ramous!" She said clearly and jumped back when a black swirling vortex appeared in the mirror. She let out a shriek as she was pushed in from behind. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She growled getting up off her bottom.

"Now. Your first lesson will be that of defence. If you defence is good, then you shall have no problem doing other attacks." Neptune said sitting down beside Uranus in a corner of the ...what looked like a (think huge gym but oval and the size of roughly 15 football fields) cave. The odd thing about this place was that it was light all over. But there was no source of the light. It was just there. "Each of us is assigned something to teach you. We will all give pointers but there will be one main instructor. I will teach you grace, poise and balance. How to groom yourself to perfection and speak with grace. Uranus will teach you of the ways of the world. What you need to know to succeed in life. Also she and I will be teaching you school and helping you with homework. Saturn with Pluto will teach you how to fight and use magic. Saturn will also teach you the art of healing. And Pluto will teach you the art of time. You are a special senshi. It is not known why but you are able to master our powers. So it shall be."  
"Now. I want you to block this attack Moon" Saturn said once Pluto had gone to sit with the other girls. She then raised her glaive and threw a weak attack at moon. Seeing it Moon panicked and froze. Luckily the attack was not that strong so it didn't hurt her too much, but she fell back with a thud.

"NO! NO! You must either jump out of the way or block it. Here this is how" Saturn said going over to Moon and holding up her arms and concentrating her powers to make a shield in front of her. "Look deep inside of you. You want to show the girls you are no less than them? Well concentrate!" Saturn snapped "All right get ready!" She said throwing another attack at her. This time Moon was ready.

***Moon's mind***

'All right Usagi the girls think your useless and so do you. But these girls are here to prove all that wrong. Common!' She thought as she focused inside of her at the light that Saturn had brought forth somehow. Finally as Saturn's attack came closer she groaned, she couldn't see any light like that. But she forced herself by throwing memories of all the times the she had let the girls down. All the times she felt useless. And it came to her. It was quite weak because it was never used before but the light was there. Concentrating hard Usagi pulled the power outwards and mentally shaped it into a crude shield. And the attack hit!.  
"AHHHH!" She screamed as part of the attack made it to her by the ends of the shield.

***END MOON MIND****

"WONDERFUL MOON! That is exactly what we were speaking of. Now the attack got through because you did not form the shield right but it was wonderful for a first try!" Saturn came over to congratulate her. Moon beamed even though every bone in her body hurt.

"You know. I really think I stand a chance" She said. The rest of the night was spent like this.

"Good night guys" Usagi said as she slumped onto her bed early the next morning. But instead of being allowed to hunker down into her sheets Haruka came over and pulled her off the bed.  
"As your school instructor I have concluded that you will be late for school if you rest your head on that vile pillow!" She said thrusting a mock sword into the air. Usagi growled at her cousin and tried to take a swipe at her but missed miserably. "Don't make me dress you darling" Haruka said with murder in her eyes. Usagi groaned and shooed Haruka out of her room.

Stumbling to her closet she took out her school uniform and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later a slightly more awake Usagi came tumbling down the stairs. There at the coffee table sat Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all sipping coffee. "Hey where's Hotaru?" She demanded as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Where you should have been fifteen minutes the road to school" Michiru grumbled glaring at Setsuna. Apparently she didn't like missing her beauty sleep either. Usagi smirked and without another word rushed out the door. On the way she ran into Ami and Minako who were also on their way to her school.

"Hey guys!" Usagi called out of habit. The girls looked up for a moment and smiled at her. But as quickly as the smile came it disappeared. For they had remembered that she was nothing to them. Hurt flashed in Usagi's eyes but she quickly covered it with a determined look. ~I'll show them!~ She thought as she began walking faster towards school.

And notice they did for Usagi didn't once fall asleep in class or try to sneak food when she should have been working. And she even tried to answer some questions. Sufficient to say she almost gave the two a heart attack. Usagi couldn't understand why Makoto wasn't in school that day. But she couldn't ask the girls because they wouldn't tell her.

At the end of the day Usagi walked slowly to the Arcade where she usually hung out when school finished. BING BING! Went the cheery doorbells. Usagi looked around for the familiar head of sandy hair of her crush. Not seeing it her shoulders slumped and she walked over to the counter.

"She is rather lonely. Do you not think?" Asked Hotaru as she sat across from the other three girls at that exact moment. In the center of the table was a bubble that showed them Usagi as she was at that exact moment. "Do you think it is time for the prince to come into play?"

"No. First 'he' should. Then the prince. It is too much to risk. She cannot know her true identity until it is time." Setsuna said rubbing her eyes.

"I VOTE ON TELLING HER! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Argued Haruka getting up from the table. "She is not a child and we cannot play with her life as if she were a puppet! Hell she stronger than all of us combined!"

"AND THAT IS EXACTLY!" Began Setsuna losing her cool "WHY WE CANNOT TELL HER ANYTHING. IF THE ENEMY WERE TO FIND OUT THEY COULD CAPTURE HER. AND IN HER WEAK STATE WITH WHAT THE GIRLS DID TO HER THE ENEMY COULD EASILY TURN HER TO THEIR SIDE" She finished with flushed cheeks, eyes sparking with determined anger as she glared at the blond.

"DO you want to risk the life of your cousin? If they turn her she will die." Hotaru said softly.

"We don't know that!" Haruka said "They cannot find out unless she makes it openly known!"

"STOP!" Michiru, who had stayed quiet all this time, spoke up. "Stop this nonsense. The truth is that until we finish training her she will not be able to reach her true potential and if we tell her the truth she could try to commit suicide again."

"My apologies. Michiru is right." Setsuna said sinking back into her chair. "It was hard enough manipulating her into not doing it the first night, if she does try again..."

"We will be helpless to stop it" Finished Haruka.

"Fine then. It is agreed. We will bring 'him' here. At least she will not be so lonely then" Hotaru said in finality. "The prince can wait until she is better trained and gets a hold of herself" Slowly they nodded. All eyes turned back to the bubble.

"HEY USAGI!" Usagi's head shot up as she looked on in relief into the face of her friend Makoto.  
"Makoto! Are you all right?" Usagi asked as Makoto sat down on one of the stools.

"Yeah. Just those damn government people were trying to trick me into revealing that I had no parent's again." Makoto said brushing her bangs from her eyes. "But I gave those damn fools a run for their how are you holding out?" She asked her eyes softening as she looked at Usagi with concern.

"I'm all right. I guess. Hey wh-were's Motoki?" She asked changing the subject. She knew it would work because Makoto had a bigger crush than Usagi on him.

"OH. He was helping me with my plan to evade the government. Man he is a great to mention hunky, and sweet and ohhh what a those eyes." She smacked her lips "To die for. Can't you imagine how good he must be in be-"but before she could continue Usagi cut her off.

"Yeah I know Leets. Breath girl Breath" Usagi said chuckling at her friends enthusiasm. But that chuckle turned into a growl when she heard an ever familiar voice behind her say.

"Hey Odango atam!" Usagi knew instinctively who it was.

"MY NAME IS USAGI YOU JERK!" She shouted facing the ebony haired man. The man just smirked "And I really needed to know that why?" He asked before walking right past her not waiting for her answer. Usagi sat back down looked on with hearts in her eyes.

"WOW! He looks just like-"

"Your old boyfriend.I know Makoto. I know" Usagi groaned. The man walked over to Motoki who had magically appeared behind the counter.

"Hey Motoki!" He called.

"Hey Mamoru. You finally took a break from studying?" Motoki asked placing a cup of hot coffee in front of him.

"You know this loser Motoki-onii?" Usagi whined

"Oh hey Usagi! Yeah this is Chiba Mamoru. My best friend" Motoki said smiling at the fuming blond. "What's wrong?" He asked confused. Usagi grumbled something about men in general being pigs and stormed out. "Huh? What was that about?" Motoki asked no one in particular scratching his head.

Usagi was still fuming as she made her way home. Sometime along the way her temper cooled and painful flashes of the inner senshi brought tears to her eyes again.

She imagined herself flying away from all the hurt and pain she had sustained since she became sailor she didn't imagine was stumbling on the most horrific scene she had ever encountered...

"OH MY GOD NO!" She screamed as she looked around in shock.

TBC


	5. Who is he?

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

"OH MY GOD NO!" She screamed as she looked around in shock. There standing in the middle of mountains of still human bodies was a large Youma, which was obviously the reason for all the bodies. Her mind now working properly over the grief of seeing so many men women and little children lying there, not knowing if they were alive or dead but dreading the answer, she did the only thing she knew to do. She threw herself at the Youma, forgetting to transform. "YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she grabbed thin pole from the debris and began hitting it repeatedly over the youma's head. "DID YOU HAVE TO SINK SO LOW?" She demanded as tears filled her eyes even as she hit it. The image of a young baby, no more than 7 months old, its tiny body mangled, bloodied and bruised filled her mind. It was the body of a baby she had often babysat. He was obviously dead...

"USAGI NO!" Cried a panicked voice from overhead and the next thing she knew was the sensation of flying through the air. Confused and filled with grief she could just hold on for dear life. "Are you crazy! At least transform!" Shouted the deep male voice from over her when she was set down. Usagi looked up in surprise. What male knew of her alter ego? She was in for another surprise. She was looking straight into eyes that were an exact replica of hers. What the hell? And he was a masculine version of her! "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She cried out stumbling away from the stranger.

"Calm yourself. I am your twin brother. Travis. But there is no time to talk. You must transform. I'll call the other senshi" He said as he gave her a light shove towards the raging Youma. Usagi gulped and nodded. And in a flash the man had disappeared. Usagi stared at the spot he had occupied just moments ago in wonder before screaming filled the air and knocked her out of her reviver. Turning to look back at the scene she gulped. She had never been in battle alone. And she knew that she didn't have time to wait for the man to call the others, She would have to do something.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" She cried as she let her transformation overtake her. But nothing prepared her for what she saw after her transformation had been completed...

TBC


	6. Travis

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
November 24, 2003  
  
The Youma was ripping the bodies, literally, in half. Moon almost threw up at the sight. There was blood everywhere. She looked around horrified. The Youma was going after another body. Moon knew that if she could not save the countless that had just been ripped in half she could, at least, save the ones that were still intact. Gulping she jumped onto a nearby car, thus startling the Youma.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" It demanded. Moon swallowed and jumped up. She landed a kick in the surprised youma's face. "ARRRRGGGG!" It cried out as it stumbled backwards. Moon also cried out at the impact of the kick threw her backwards. She groaned as she hit her bottom on the hard pavement. She wouldn't be able to sit for quite a while. "HOW DARE YOU!" It bellowed as it lunged at her again. Moon stood up and concentrated. Feeling the light inside of herself she pulled it out and created a shield as Saturn had taught her. A glowing silver shield eloped her whole body protecting her from the Youma. When the Youma hit her shield it went flying backwards. Moon let the tiring shield fall. She began her tiara attack by grasping her tiara. Momentarily before she charged her tiara she wondered why the inners had not come. They may not be with her anymore but a Youma attack was still a Youma attack. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She shouted as she threw the magically charged attack at the Youma. But unfortunately the Youma jumped out of the tiara's way. But Moon was not about to let out so easily. She threw another Tiara "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" And just as she predicted the Youma jumped out of the second tiara's way. But in doing so the Youma lost track of the first tiara. As it came to hover right over the youma's head she shouted her second attack "MOON STARDUST MAGIC!" She cried as twinkling dust came to settle on the Youma. For a second nothing happened but then the Youma began convulsing with pain. Moon knew that the attack would not kill it just weaken it. And with two powerful attack Moon was practically drained. Not to mention the strong shield. Then came the cry that she would love the rest of her life.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" The outer's had arrived. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT SAILOR MOON?" Pluto asked as she and the other three scouts jumped beside the scout. Moon nodded.  
"Yeah but I don't have the strength to kill the Youma" She said painting for breath.  
"Don't worry about that kitten.we'll handle this big boy!" Uranus said smirking slightly in the youma's direction.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" She cried as she slammed down her hands making the earth tremble. Her attack was followed by ("DEEP SUBMERGE!") Neptune's attack. The Youma stumbled as it was burned to a crisp. It was noticeably weaker now. And Saturn stepped up to plate. With a smirk on her lips she raised her glaive. "SILENCE GLAIVE!" She cried as she watched in satisfaction as the Youma was dusted. Moon smiled gratefully at the outer's. "Thanks guys." She said as she powered down. She also noticed that the people who were still whole were beginning to wake up. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the dead bodies littered around the area. "Is there anything we can do for them?" She asked softly.  
Setsuna smiled serenely and pointed to a young man who stepped forward. Serena gasped as she recognized the boy.Travis from before. He bowed slightly and raised his arms. A bright light flashed and blinded everyone. When Serena could see again she stared in shock at the people who were walking around as if nothing happened. They were all living and breathing! She stared in shock at the man. "How did you do that?" She asked in wonder. The man just smiled slightly and nodded to her. Serena began walking over to him but the battle had taken much out of her and she stumbled and fell. Everything went' black.  
  
"Travis.Thank you for coming after such short notice" Setsuna said smiling gravely. "The timeline grows more and more dim. I cannot see very far anymore." She sighed as she raised her coffee cup to her mouth. Travis Murdock.a.k.a Serena Ashfel's twin brother smiled and nodded. But his eyes stayed hard.  
"You should have called me the moment you found out about their betrayal. This will not be good for the future. They could die without her. What the hell were they thinking?" He demanded slamming his fist against the table.  
"We, ourselves, did not know what to do." Hotaru said softly staring at him from across the table. The bubble gave off a soft glow as it sat in its place in the middle of the table. A replay of the fight kept playing on it.  
"What I wanna know is where the hell the inner girls were" Growled Haruka.  
"Calm down cousin. As much as I want to kill them to I can't. They mean too much to Serenit-Serena. And I could never do anything to hurt her." Travis said calming down.  
"You know you two are very much alike" Smiled Michiru as she watched the matching expressions on the cousins' faces. They both looked like they wanted to murder.her? "Oh.um I'll be quiet now" She said hiding a giggle.  
"We must keep a closer eye on her. What she did today was very dangerous. She went into a battle without transforming. We must have someone with her at all times" Michiru said her voice turning hard. They all nodded in agreement, and then turned to watch the fight again in the bubble.  
  
Serena groaned as she got up. She didn't feel that bad but her head was throbbing. Going downstairs she noticed that everyone was sitting in the living room chatting with the boy who said he was her twin. Not wanting to deal with that yet she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some pills. Swallowing them she turned back to the living room but the doorbell rang. Shrugging she turned to the door. Opening it wide she stared in shock at the person at the door.  
"OH MY GOD!" She cried loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear and they came running. Setsuna stared in horror at the man at the door but everyone else looked on in confusion.  
"You are not supposed to be here!" Setsuna said in a shaky voice.  
"Well boo hoo for you Pluto" The man said...................  
  
To be continued  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIYA ALLL. Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV ALL OF YOU THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS 30 REVIEWS FOR FIVE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY MOLY. I know I know you wanna know who the guy is don't you??? Well I'm not telling (sticks out tongue) I had been asked many times about the names of the outer's so I decided to give them their Japanese names. (sorry If you didn't like it!!) I know I know.my chapter is soooo small. Well schools out in two weeks and I'm working like a dog to pass. Its so flikin hard!!!!!!!!!! (WAAAAAA) But I will try to update every day or two not including weekends cuz I work..Now I wish to make a statement. Please listen closely...  
  
I HAVE NO LIFE!!!!!! (^^)  
  
That is all thank you. PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think. Sadly (sad face) I have had hardly no one give me any suggestions.help? I will give due credit!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you thank you for your time. Tell me what you think. K? Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl  
  
hehe 


	7. What the hell is going on?

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 7  
  
November 25, 2003  
  
"SEIYA!" Serena screamed as she launched herself into the arms of the other man. The man, now known as Seiya turned from staring sarcastically at Setsuna to smiling softly at Serena. "How the heck are you here?" She demanded pulling him into the house, ignoring the rooms five other occupants.  
"Well the guys and I were in the neighbourhood and."He let his voice trail off with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  
"Where are the other two famous Kou's?" Serena asked looking around as if expecting them to appear out of thin air. Seiya laughed at the gesture.  
"They are probably dead asleep in our hotel room" he chuckled at the blond.  
"You are not supposed to be here" Setsuna said again. Both looked up in surprise at her. They had forgotten that they weren't alone. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" She demanded glaring at the ebony haired man. Serena stared at Setsuna in shock. She had never known the dark green haired woman to ever be so rude anyone in the short time that she had known her.  
"Setsuna-"Serena began but stopped suddenly when she noticed similar looks on the faces of the other four people. They all looked real pissed at seeing him here.  
"Answer me Kou" She hissed. Seiya stared at her silently for a moment. Then yawning he turned to Serena and said.  
"I'm so sorry for such a short visit but I just came over to tell you that I was back." He stood up still ignoring the other occupants. "I have to be going now. If our manager find's me gone he'll burn me alive" He added with a chuckle. Serena stared on in puzzlement but gave Seiya a hesitant smile.  
"Don't worry about it Seiya. We can always get together some other time" She said as he began leading her to the front door. ~What the heck is going on? ~ Serena thought in wonder as she stared back at the tense figures of the scouts and her twin.  
"That stand's to be debated" Haruka put in with kill written in her eyes. Serena shot a glare at her cousin and smiled apologetically at Seiya. Seiya nodded slightly still smirking. Bending down he planted a kiss on her forehead before slipping out the door with a soft 'see you later Ser'. Once he was out of view Serena swivelled on the other girls with murder in her eyes.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She shrieked "I haven't seen Seiya in over six years! And the first thing you do when I see him is treat him like the plague..WELL ANSWER ME!" She demanded when no one answered.  
"It is best that you do not know Serena. I will tell you this only once. The timeline is ruined enough. Don't add to the chaos. Stay away from Seiya Kou. He is nothing but bad news!" Setsuna said with ice in her eyes before turning to go back upstairs. Serena stared in shock in the place where her guardian of time friend had stood moments ago.  
"We don't mean to be rude but you must stay away from him" Hotaru added softly before retreating also. Serena stared speechlessly at her cousin and her cousin's lover. They just shook their heads before going upstairs also. Now it was only the twins left. Serena looked around awkwardly as she stood in the middle of the hallway. She looked helplessly at her brother. She didn't even know him but he was part of her. Travis looked at her with a slight smile playing on his lips.  
"Serena.I think it's time we meet properly." He said as he took her arm. Serena let herself be lead by this man into the living room. Sitting her down he sat down across from her. "My name is Travis Murdock.But I guess my real last name is Ashfel. We were born here to the same set of parents. Because of the mix-up with the timeline, after our earth parent's died you were taken in by the.Tsukino's. I was sent to America to an orphanage for the unprivileged" He said the last bit with a sour smirk. "I knew of you for a while but was not able to search for you under the law. Then the scouts kicked you out and Setsuna and the girls changed your life with your' parents. I was then able to go in search of you.well I didn't really have to search. Haruka.who is also an orphan came to me. She told the orphanage that I was her long lost family. She also did a blood test to prove herself. When in real she was told my location by Setsuna. I was brought back here and until the last battle I have been in hiding." He then looked at her with sharp eyes. "And that reminds me.what the hell were you thinking going into battle without transforming first?" He demanded. Serena gulped as she stared at her brother.  
"I-I wasn't thinking straight. All those bodies everywhere. I just got so angry that all logical thoughts vanished from my mind." Serena brushed away a stray tear. "I'm sorry" She whispered. Travis's eyes softened as he gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry about it. But be more careful next time" Settling back in his chair he continued. "I don't remember much of my past life."At this point his eyes began wandering anywhere other than Serena's face.Serena became immediately suspicious but refrained from speaking. "But I have known of my powers for quite some time. When I was little I got a strange gift. An inter-dimensional gym. This of course was from Hotaru but at the time I did not know this. In that gym I could practice my powers without anyone knowing. That explains my powers. Uh.I don't know.do you have any questions?" he asked finishing lamely. Serena stared at him and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Which one of us is older?" She asked. Travis looked at her and chuckled.  
"You are by fifteen minutes.that's why you would have taken up the thro-"He cut himself off, his eyes going wide in shock. "Uh yeah.your fifteen minutes older" Serena looked at him curiously but refrained from commenting. (AN: YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO SAY RIGHT?????? IF NOT EMAIL ME AND I MIGHT (STRETCH MIGHT) TELL YOU (insert evil laugh))  
"I'm sorry.but would it be really rude to say that I'm beat and wish to go to bed?" Serena asked suppressing a yawn. Travis smiled and nodded. "Do you know where you're going to sleep?" Serena asked assuming that her brother would be living with them. Travis shook his head.  
"Common I'll show you" She said as she got up and began walking up the stairs. She had already made up her mind that her brother would take her old brother's room. She had to hold back tears when she reached the room. She could still imagine Sammy sitting in the corner playing with his panes and model ships. "This is-was" She corrected herself with a harsh laugh "My younger brother's room.I guess it's your now" She said letting him through. Travis looked around at the bare plane room. Of course if Sammy, Ellen and Ken had never been her parents then the room would have nothing of theirs in it. "Feel free to fix it up to your liking. My room is right next door" Travis nodded and smiled at her. "Well.g'night" Serena said softly before shutting the door. Sighing she made her way to her room. Slipping in bed after she had changed she let the tears fall. In front of everyone else she was a brave girl who faced everything that was thrown to her but she had feelings too.  
  
Travis lay in bed listening to his sister's sobs. Sighing he turned over and closed his eyes trying to block out the sound. He knew his sister more than she though. Finally he closed his eyes and concentrated. If he was going to be up he might as well do something productive. He went into his inter-dimensional gym.  
  
Serena rubbed her red eyes when she heard pebbles hitting her window. Looking around in confusion she got up off of bed and went to the window. Opening it her mouth fell open at the sight of the person at standing under her willow tree.  
"Sammy!" She cried at the small brown haired boy. He looked up and beamed at her. Then he motioned her to come downstairs so that they could talk. Serena nodded her head but put a finger to her lips so that he would make no noise and wake the rest of the house down. Sneaking out of her room and looking around cautiously she made her way down the stairs. Having lived here all her life she had memorized all the squeaky steps and easily avoided them. Opening the door she cursed as it squeaked and made a mental note for herself that she had to oil it later. Slipping into the darkness of the night she looked around. She began to panic when she didn't see her brother anywhere. "Sammy?" she whispered into the night her voice high and shrilly. She almost jumped out of her skin when her brother popped up behind her. "Sammy!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around the boy, for getting for a moment that he didn't remember being her younger brother. Sammy still said nothing and began dragging her to the road. Serena followed him willingly. But she was curious as to where her brother was taking her.  
  
"Wh-? What the hell?" Travis whispered as he stared at his sister's figure running down the street with a small figure. Deciding to investigate alone he slipped out of the house and followed the two.  
  
"Sammy.Where are we going?" Serena asked her brother as she stumbled along. Sammy looked back at her with a slight smile playing on his lips. His quietness was getting on her nerves now but she decided to just go with him. While she was being dragged around she remembered that he didn't remember being her brother and that she should remember that from now on. Hr face fell with the thought of this. Sammy finally stopped in front a large house at the end of their street. He then proceeded to shove her into the house. Serena let out a strangled cry when she saw her mother and father standing there with hope written all over their faces.  
"SERENA!" They cried as the rushed to elope her into a hug. Serena stood there in the middle of the hug in surprise. They were acting as if they remembered her! "Oh baby do those awful girls treat you right?" Her mother asked as she moved Serena to a sofa in the living room. Serena dumbly slumped into the seat. "Speak to me honey.you do remember me don't you?" Her mother fairly shrieked in her daughter's ear as she shook her lightly. Serena turned to her mother with full eyes. The dam was about to break. And sure enough Serena launched herself into her mother's protective embrace and the tears began flowing freely.  
"OH MOMMA. I thought you didn't remember me!" She sniffed as her father came and joined the hug. "I was told you didn't remember me at all!" She cried.  
"No darling. Do you think we could ever forget our darling daughter?" Her father said gruffly flicking away the tears that were falling on his cheeks. "Those awful girls think they can erase our memory of you? They're crazy. We didn't raise you from a baby to be manipulated by some stupid psychos. The only problem is that we can't take you back because legally until you turn 18 you are a minor and they are your' guardians. But when you turn 18.well we will see who stays with those girls. They think they're so smar-"But Ken was cut off by Ellen  
"Serena honey.Those girls didn't hurt you in any way did they?" She asked looking Serena up and down for any visible injuries. Serena began laughing out of joy. Her family did remember her! "Serena?" Her mother asked growing worried. Why was her daughter laughing like a hyena?  
"Oh mamma. It's soo good to see you again. No the girls are fine.do you know why the did it?" Serena asked growing serious. Her parents paled and nodded. But before they could continue a whirlwind of brown hair flung itself into Serena's embrace. Serena looked down surprised at her brother. "Sammy?" She questioned.  
"Those girls think they can take my big sister from me! No way in hell!" He muttered as he squeezed the life out of her. Serena smiled slightly at her brother but turned serious when she looked up at her parents with a questioning look. Her parents sighed and sat down beside her.  
"We know that you are sailor moon. We've known since the first time you transformed. For some reason the glamour that is cast on you after you transform didn't quite work on us. Your father saw you at the princess diamond ball.he saw you transforming. And after showing us pictures of it.it was quite obvious. Do you think we let you sneak out in the middle of the night? We knew you had to go.we worried but knew you would be safe.we hoped you would be safe. Then one day the girl with the dark green hair comes to us and demands that we leave. We refused and she supposedly wiped our memories. Now we hav-" But he was cut off when a loud crashing sound came from outside. Ken looked up worried and after shooting his family a look went to the door.  
  
Travis groaned as he fell from the trash can he had been standing on. Rubbing his head he looked up just in time to be dragged into the house by an enraged man.  
"SERENA!" He cried as he rushed to his sisters side. She didn't look hurt.but looks could be deceiving.  
"Travis." She said quietly.  
"Are you all right?" He asked. Serena rolled her eyes and motioned for him to look over at the other people.  
"Travis.look at my family.they are the ones who raised me." Travis looked up.  
"AND WHO IS THIS YOUNG LADY?" Serena's father growled.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
AN: so sorry it took so long. But schools almost finished and I've been going crazy. I actually wrote this when I was supposed to be doing a speed test at school (hehe) K read and review and ill rite more! CIAO JA NE 


	8. She has brains!

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 8  
  
November 26, 2003  
  
"Daddy" Serena began as she noticed her dad going into homicidal father mode "This is my twin brother.Travis Murdock." She said gesturing to a gaping Travis with her index finger. Her father immediately went from homicidal father to 'I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back' father. You could hear a growl coming form him. Serena's mom and brother (Sammy) were also staring at him with hate. "So he is with those girls.he took you away from us too" Her father hissed as he outstretched his hands in a gesture to strangle the freaked out boy.  
"DADDY!" Serena screamed as she intercepted her father. Her father gave her a curious look. "Daddy! You can't kill my other brother!" She fairly shrieked in her father's ear. Ken immediately covered his ears and winced.  
"Serena honey.you had better explain all of this to us before I have a heart attack" Serena's mother said as she fell onto the sofa rubbing her head. Serena rushed to her mother's side and began talking. Travis hesitantly sat down at the far end of the room, all the while keeping an eye on his sister. The story took a good three hours to tell because Serena kept getting interrupted by her family and twin. But at the end of it she could tell that they had formed a new kind of respect for Serena. She could see it in their eyes.  
"We had no idea. When we adopted you they said that you were found deserted in a shack out of town" Serena's mother whispered staring at Travis with sorrow. "They said your parent's had abandoned you.I am so sorry Travis" She said outstretching a hand to Travis. Hesitantly Travis took her hand and to his surprise was eloped into a hug. "As my daughters- "  
"OUR Daughter's..." Ken cut his wife off. Ellen smiled slightly at her husband but continued.  
"As our daughter's brother you are our son also.welcome to the family Travis." She said kissing the boy's forehead. Travis looked on stunned with a kind of surprised joy in his eyes. This was the first time in this lifetime anyone had even tried to include him in their family.  
"Oh.Momma papa. II forgot to tell you.Seiya is back in town!" Serena said her eyes alight with joy. Travis watched in surprise as everyone looked at each other with relief. "He came over a while ago. He and the boys are home for the holidays." She said smiling a huge grin.  
"Uh.excuse me? Am I missing something?" Travis asked puzzled. He acted so defensive of his sister this morning because the man who had come had upset Setsuna and he had an odd feeling that other than Hotaru the other two girls had no idea as to why they should be upset at him.Setsuna being upset was enough for them. "Who is Seiya Kou?" He asked. Serena stared at her brother in shock.  
"You were acting all mighty a while ago when he had come over.and you don't know who he is?" Serena demanded cornering him. Travis gulped and moved away. Serena rolled her eyes. "Boys!" She muttered before going to sit back down with her mother. "Travis.Seiya is my best friend. I have known him since I was 7." Serena explained. "He must think he's not welcome anymore in my house" She said sadly. "I don't understand why Setsuna seemed to hate him so much! And how the heck do those two know each other?" She mused.  
"THAT WOMAN IS THE DEVIL HERSELF!" Ken growled. "Imagine anyone hating Seiya." He said sitting down next to the new relaxed Travis. (AN: OMG!!! Ken actually likes a boy! And one who hangs around Serena??? MYGOD is the world coming to an end?????) Suddenly a beeping noise filled the room. Serena stared in shock before reaching into her subspace pocket and bringing out her communicator. "Serena here" She said softly into it.  
"SERENA THANK GOD!" Serena stared in shock at Luna. She had forgotten about the cat. "Serena.We need to meet" She whispered. Serena stared in confusion at the cat. But nodded  
"Sure Luna.meets me in the park" She then shut the communicator off and looked apologetically at her parents.  
"No one can know that you all remember. Or that we were here tonight. No knowing what the Setsuna might do." Travis said leading his sister out to the door. They all nodded grimly.  
"Come back with Serena Travis" Ken said slapping Travis on the back. Travis smiled slightly at the older man.  
"Were gonna have to run for it because we need to get back home before the girls find us missing. " Travis said as he grabbed her hand and began running to the park. Serena nodded slightly as she tried to keep up with her brother. Once they reached the park they scanned the area. "I don't see anyone around Serena"  
"SERENA!" Serena's head whipped around when her name was called. "Down here Serena" Called the British accented female voice. Serena looked down to see a purple black haired cat with a golden crescent moon stare up at her. Tears filled her eyes as Serena dropped to her knees and eloped the cat in a hug.  
"Oh Luna. I've missed you so much!" She said rubbing her head in the soft fur of the cat. "How is Artimist?" She asked as the tears overflowed and blurred her vision.  
"Oh Serena! Artimist is fine. I am so sorry about what the girls did to you" She cried. "I was about to kill the girls when I heard what they did. But Artimist stopped me. What in the world is going on and who is this boy?" She demanded glaring daggers at the boy next to her. Serena rolled her eyes and grabbed Luna before she could pounce the boy next to her.  
"How many times will I be a subject to physical harm?" Travis groaned dropping his head into his hands. Serena giggled as she stared at her brother. "Its cuz we love you so much!" She said cheekily. Then as his head whipped up to gasp at what she said she slapped her hand over her mouth. But she knew it was true. Travis was her brother and she loved him. "Luna.this is my twin brother Travis." Serena explained as she calmed down. Luna's face turned from anger to surprise. "B-brother?" She stuttered.  
"That is exactly how I felt when I was told" Serena said dryly. "But yes it's true, Travis is my twin brother." So the rest of the night was spent explaining what had happened so far.  
  
"She has changed somewhat" Said a deep masculine voice.  
"Yesssss my lord.but insssside ssshe issss sssstill the ssssame princccccesssss" Said a snaky voice from behind the man. "It is becauzzzzzzzzzzzz she hasssssssssss been reincarnated assssss a normal human being."  
"But I still love her!" Declared the man. His eyes flashing in the room. "Saamp! (An: Saamp is snake in my language! Hehe get it???) go down and see what is going on. I want to know everything there is to know about my beloved Serenity!" Commanded the man.  
"Yessss Lord Chant!" Hissed Saamp as she slithered away silently. Lord Chant stared at a hologram of Serenity a.k.a. Serena Ashfel (AN: Like you couldn't tell!!) "Soon my love.we shall be reunited again!" He said as his laughter echoed throughout his home.  
  
Serena shivered as she felt herself being watched. Looking around she saw nothing and shrugged it off. But the feeling stayed with her.  
"The girls are falling apart without you Serena. I still do not understand why they kicked you out of the team but they seem to be missing you very much. They do not show it, other than Lita, but they seem to yearn to be around you" Luna said softly as Serena and Travis walked home.  
  
"That reminds me Luna.why were you whispering when you called me?" Serena asked suddenly. Luna looked away with a blush adorning her cheeks.  
"The girls have threatened me and Artimist. We are not to have any contact with you. But Lita helped by creating a distraction as we used her communicator. You see we are now no longer allowed to leave Raye's temple. She seems to have taken over the leadership of the scouts."  
"Oh Luna!" Serena cried out. "I wish this had never happened."  
"But there is nothing we can do now." Luna sighed, "About theses new girls. I do not remember much of my past but you would think that I would remember more scouts..But I don't. And that troubles me" She said softly.  
"Don't worry Luna. I don't remember anything about my past. But in their own way the girls are trying to take care of me. They are teaching me how to be a sailor scout. How to be a proper girl.not a clumsy child. They won't let me go into battles alone either!" Serena finished with a slightly pout.  
"Well thank goodness for small goodness!" Luna said. "Without the girls it could be very dangerous all alone. I am in debt of the outer's then" Finally they reached Serena's home. Serena and Travis said a quick goodbye with a promise to meet again and they slipped into the quiet house.  
  
"And where have you been young lady?!" Demanded the loud voice of the woman who stood in front of Serena. ~Damn! Judgement day is here!~ Serena groaned silently as she raised her tired eyes to the level of the woman who was speaking to her.  
"Uh.Sleeping?" She said hesitantly.  
"SERENA ASHFEL!!!! DETENTION!" (AN: Now you guys might be wondering why the outer's are giving her a detention.now if this woman was one of the outer's it wouldn't make sense.but she isn't')  
"Yes Ms. Haruna!" Serena mumbled as she slumped into her seat at the back of the room. She looked over to where her old friends were sitting and sighed. Lita was looking over at her with a sad expression but Mina and Amy were looking straight ahead with stiff shoulders. Groaning Serena slumped her head into her folded arms on her desk.  
"Ms. Ashfel! Tell me the founder of the dewy decimal system" Called Ms. Haruna from the front of the class.  
"Mr. Dewy" Serena mumbled not looking up. (AN: this is true.I just cant figure out the rest of his name thus the Mr.) Serena scowled as she felt a cool hand being placed on her forehead. Looking up, ready to snap at whoever it was, she stared in shock as her teacher took her temperature.  
"You don't see sick.Do you want to go visit the nurse Serena?" Ms. Haruna asked with a worried expression. Serena rolled her eyes and glared at her teacher. Ms. Haruna stood there for a moment, assessing Serena then shrugged and went back to the front of the classroom. When a knock came at the door. All heads turned to the door as Ms. Haruna went over and opened it. After speaking for a moment to whoever was at the other end she walked back in alone.  
"Class.we have a new student joining us today. He is new to the country, so please try to make him feel welcome" She began. Serena looked at the door expectantly. "Class.please welcome." The door opened to reveal... "Travis Murdock." At once sighs filled the classroom. Serena groaned as her head hit the table painfully. The girls in her class had developed a crush on her twin brother.  
"What's wrong Serena?" Molly asked puzzled as she stared at her pissed of friend. She sat to the left of Serena in all their classes.  
"Nothin Mol" Serena mumbled as Travis came over and gave her a friendly slap on the back.  
"Hey Ser!" He said loud and clear for everyone to hear. Serena half- heartedly raised a hand in a half wave. "Hey Trav." She mumbled.  
"What's wrong Serena?" He asked taking the seat to the right of Serena.  
"Nothing.I'm just peachy!" She hissed giving him a oh so fake smile. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked grabbing her brother's ear. No one had told her of him being in her class.  
"Ms. Ashfel!" Snapped the teacher from up front. Serena glared at her brother for a moment longer before turning back to what the teacher was saying.  
"Yes Ms. Haruna?"  
"Come up here and solve this accounting problem. Why do the figures not add up?" Ms. Haruna asked pointing to the complex looking board full of numbers. Serena sighed and walked up to the chalkboard. Studying the board for a moment she took the chalk board eraser, she began to erase. Then taking the chalk she began to write some figures. "You had the Franklin credit too high. And the Building mortgage is off by five hundred dollars." Serena said matter-o-factly.  
"W-Why t-thank you Serena." Ms. Haruna said in surprise. Serena grinned cheekily, thanking god silently for the help the girls had been giving her.  
"S-Serena?" Serena looked over to where her name was being said. Her eyes immediately turned hard. Amy and Mina were looking at her as if she had just grown a third head and Lita was looking on with a smirk on her face. She gave Serena a thumbs up when she caught Serena's eye. Serena giggled and sat back down.  
  
"SETSUNA!! HOTARU!! HARUKA!! MICHIRU!" Serena screamed when she got home that afternoon. All four girls looked up from where they were sitting in front of the TV.  
"You bellowed?" Asked Haruka dryly. Serena growled at her cousins direction.  
"Why was I not told 'THIS!" She said bringing forward a wincing Travis. (She had a good hold on her brother's ear!) "Was going to be in my school.NOT TO MENTION MY DAMN CLASS!" She screamed. Instead of answering Haruka turned to Michiru with a smirk.  
"You owe me $20" She said "Less than a week!" Serena stared confused for a moment.  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded.  
"Oh. Me and Michi had a bet going on to see how long it would take for you to stop this good little girl talking thing you had going on" Haruka said casually. She unfortunately didn't look back or she would have been better prepared for what happened next.... The blond let go of her brother and lunged for her cousin's neck. The rest of the night was spent (After they untangled a gasping Haruka from a murderous Serena's grip) trying to cool down the blond whirlwind.  
  
"Is the next attack ready?" Asked Lord Chant as he sat on his throne.  
"yessss lord Chant. I await your ordersssss" Hissed Saamp.  
"If Serenity is hurt in ANY way. I will destroy you." Hissed Lord Chant. Saamp nodded her head. "Do not begin the attack yet. I want to asses the situation more before we begin. I wish to know my enemy's and my love's weaknesses. Leave me now" He said turning away from the slumped woman. The woman bowed and slithered away.  
"Why my lord.do you not ssssssee me?" Asked Saamp softly as she stood outside the doors. (I know I know.but hell. I needed something to keep her loyal to Chant after how he is gonna treat her..(shrug) If you don't like.deal! )  
  
The end of chapter 8. So I know that is a lame end and Saamp having feelings for Chant is kinda weird. But hell. And I am sooo sorry for the late update. My school is ALMOST over. And exams have been hell. Tell me what you thought. I'm getting so lame. I need inspiration. PLS@!!!!! K Ja Ne LaLunegirl 


	9. Explaining Seiya

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
December 5, 20003  
  
Serena stared at the walls of her room. "What the hell is going on?" She wondered as she thought over the last few weeks. There was something definitely wrong with what was going on. And it all seemed to revolve around Setsuna. But it didn't make any sense. Setsuna was entrusted with time. She.she controlled all space and time. She had the power to do as she wished! Why did she hate Seiya so much? Seiya was Serena's childhood friend..childhood friend.Didn't Setsuna and they say they had been watching her for many years? Then her parents had said that it was Setsuna who had brainwashed them.or tried? And speaking of Seiya.He and the Kou's disappeared with only a note saying they were very sorry but they had to leave Tokyo in a hurry. She had a feeling Setsuna was in on that also. What the hell was going on? How did her brother so conveniently know where and when to find her? And Serena knew there was something that the outer's were not telling her. Why was she a special scout that could learn the art of healing and time? What was so special about her? And what did they really mean by when they said in the past she had not been trained like the others? And why did Luna, someone who seemed to be the leader of the search for the princess not know of the existence of the other scouts? So many unanswered questions. She, for some reason, trusted Setsuna, but the questions and mistrustful feelings were still there. She turned to look at her alarm clock. It flashed 4:30 in the morning. She sighed as she lay down, resting her tired body, from all the training they had put her through. It had been a month since she had met up with the girls. Every night she would go into training. She was four days away from having her training complete. She hardly ever klutzed out. She was a average B+ Student now. She was never late. Her wining and crying had disappeared. She had become tougher and smarter. The girls still wouldn't speak to her. But her nigh time talks with Luna and Artimist had eased some of the burden she had. She still didn't know why the girls didn't show up at the battle all that while ago. Serena was very proud of who she had become. But she was worried. There hadn't been a Youma attack in weeks. She, Travis, her parents, along with the cat's discussed this many times over the countless sleepless nights over at the Tsukino household but they could not come to a conclusion. Sighing she closed her eyes in hopes of getting a few winks before she had to wake up.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Serena cried as she hugged the man in the black armour. "Mother has been horrible! She has been pouring the suitors at me in tons. I have told her many times that you are the one but.." She said sniffling softly.  
"Don't worry Love. I am here aren't' I?" The man said holding her tightly. "Your mother will just have to learn to live with an Earthly future son-in-law" He said smirking. "Because I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."  
"Endy.I do not understand something though.why does mother disapprove of our match so much? I mean your mother was my mother's best friend before your mother passed away" Serena asked as the two settled onto her bed. The man sighed as he began playing with her hands.  
"I really don't know Ser. It's as if with my mother's death all relations with the earth and moon died too. But don't worry. She does not hate me. She just wishes you to marry into a.less hostile environment. We cannot deny that Earth people detest Moon people with a vengeance. And vice versa. She just wants what's best for you love" He said softly.  
"I know.but I cannot help feel as if she is disappointed with me.But I love you and she need's to learn that no one else is going to take your place." She said her eyes flashing. Endy chuckled as he took a hold of her face.  
"I promise you Ser.no one is going to separate us ever! I promise you that upon my honour and love for you" He said softly. "Unless of course that annoying sun brother of yours decides to butt his head in.just like he is in the process of doing so OUTSIDE MY LOVE'S BED CMABERS!" He shouted towards the doors of Serena's room. The doors opened and in came a grumbling Travis. "Welcome sun child" Endy said mockingly.  
"SHUT up earthy!" Travis growled. "What are you doing here? IF any of the guards catch you.it'll be hell to pay"  
"Why sun child.you almost seem worried about my fate" Endy said grabbing his heart as if in shock.  
"Anyone who is important to Ser is important to me.no matter how much I dislike the person" Travis said raising his chin stubbornly. Endy rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Serena goodnight. "Good night love." He whispered softly before walking to the balcony and disappearing into the night.  
"Sis. You should be more careful. What if mother found out you were in your room all alone with him?" Travis demanded. Serena huffed.  
"He is my fiancé!" She said.  
"YES FINACEE! Not husband. If you keep this up the court will insist that your wedding night sheets be hung by your balcony for all to see" He said. Serena's face grew red as the meaning became clear. "GET OUT!" She screamed in anger. Travis smirked before exiting the room. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster and she knew without a doubt that Endy was in trouble. She screamed for Travis to come back in and told him that there was something wrong with Endy. Travis scoffed but when Serena jumped out of the balcony he was forced to follow his sister. There lay Endy in a puddle of blood in the gardens. Hovering over him was a man with deep brown hair. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "As My love! You finally came" He said as Serena ran to Endy.  
"ENDY!" She screamed. The man stared at her a moment  
"I will have to kill lover boy first I see." And he threw a blade at Endy's heart. But it was intercepted by Travis. Serena screamed as it impaled her brother...and everything went black.  
"ENDY! TRAVIS!" Serena screamed as she shot up out of bed.  
"Serena?" Came the panicked voice of her brother as he rushed into the room. He sat down beside her and tried to calm her down. "Serena clam down.I'm right here. Serena!" He said shaking her slightly. Serena woke with a start, tears running down her face. She squinted slightly at the man in front of her then with a sob threw herself into his arms. "Oh Travis" She said in sorrow."I didn't mean it! I didn't know she would come after you too!" She sobbed into his arms. Travis looked at her puzzled and shocked look.  
"Ser? What are you talking about?" But she never answered. That was when he concluded that Serena was still asleep. Sighing he lay her back down to sleep before sneaking out the door himself.  
  
Serena groaned as she got up the next morning. She had a feeling of dread in her mind but she didn't know why. Sitting there she strained her mind trying to remember her nightmare from last night. She had a feeling that it would answer many of her unvoiced questions. And then it hit her.  
  
*** You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Serena cried as she hugged the man in the black armour.***  
  
*** I promise you Ser.no one is going to separate us ever! I promise you that upon my honour and love for you" He said softly***  
  
***"Welcome sun child" Endy said mockingly.***  
  
***"Good night love." He whispered softly before walking to the balcony and disappearing into the night. ***  
  
***"He is my fiancé!" She said.  
"YES FINACEE! Not husband. If you keep this up the court will insist that your wedding night sheets be hung by your balcony for all to see" He said***  
  
***There lay Endy in a puddle of blood in the gardens. Hovering over him was a man with deep brown hair.***  
  
***"I will have to kill lover boy first I see." And he threw a blade at Endy's heart. But it was intercepted by Travis. Serena screamed as it impaled her brother...and everything went black.***  
  
Serena groaned as her own screams echoed in her mind. Slapping her hands over her ears she fell to her knees as a ache filled her heart at the thought of that man dying. And her brother..Groaning she stood up forcefully. Her bother was fine. He was next door and the man was just a figure of her lonely heart! She looked up when the door opened and Travis walked in with a tray of food.  
"Hey Serena." He said softly placing the tray on the night stand next to her bed. "That was quite a dream you had last night" He commented sitting down beside his sister. Serena gave him a shaky smile.  
"yeah." She said softly.  
"Who's Endy Ser?" He asked. Serena looked at him quizzically. "Last night. You screamed my name and somebody named Endy."  
"I.I don't remember." She said looking from her brother to the large tree in her back yard through her window. "That name doesn't sound familiar at all" She said after a few seconds. Travis sighed, almost disappointedly? Serena looked over with sharp eyes but let it pass. "All right then. Eat up. I'll be downstairs when you're done." Serena smiled at her brother until the door closed.  
  
"She doesn't remember him" Travis said softly. "She was screaming his name in her sleep last night but she doesn't remember Endymion." He and the outer's were seated around the round kitchen table again. The bubble in its place in the middle. This time it played a picture of an ebony haired man. "We cannot bring him back"  
"We must! I cannot see the future anymore.but he must be brought back.he is her other half." Setsuna said. "Endymion has waited since the fall of the silver millennium to now.just to see her. I do not know if I can hold him back anymore."  
"We have another thing to discuss. Seiya Kou" Travis said staring directly at Setsuna. "You forced him to leave.but do you really think he will stay away? And why do you seem to hate him so much?" Travis Demanded.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Setsuna said softly. Travis, not noticing the hurt look in her eyes went on.  
"It is my concern if it concerns my SISTER!" He practically bellowed. "Now you will tell us what is going on! He is my sister's best friend.and if he is a threat to her I want to know!" Setsuna sighed and looked away for a moment... When she looked back her eyes were moist.  
"Please no" She said soflty.  
"TELL ME!" He commanded and Setsuna knew at that moment that Travis wasn't asking but the ruler of the Sun was asking.  
"Fine. I will tell you how I know Seiya Kou. "She looked at the remaining silent outer's and then back at Travis.  
"I met Seiya about nine thousand years ago. Yes he is Plutonian. Now since Travis does not know the meaning to this let me explain. Out of all the planets in the solar system not including the royal families of the world, Pluto was the only planet on which normal citizens had never-ending lives. Seiya was and is Plutonian. He was alive during the Silver millennium. He is about ten years my senior. We plutonians can manipulate our appearance to look as young or as old as we like. So can the other royals of the world. But this was also given to my planet's citizens. That is why Serena never suspected him growing old or anything. He made himself look as if he was growing older with her. (AN: If you didn't get that let me know and I'll try to explain it better) Anyways, I was a naive 18 year old girl when I met him and we fell in love and secretly got married. I at the time thought that the guardianship of time would go to my brother Lex. But unfortunately he died before that could happen. But that happened many years later. Seiya and I lived together for two hundred years. Then he did something I can never forgive him for. He killed one of our two children. Our son. He stabbed him through the chest and left him to die on the icy mountains of my home. He said that he was doing it to protect me but.." And Setsuna broke down crying. Everyone looked at each other in panic. What were they to do? "And then I knew.I had to protect my daughter form him. Or he would kill her too. I hid her. He has no idea as to where she is. But he has never stopped trying. Then he found out somehow about my link with Serena. He is going to try to use her to get to my daughter. And I cannot let that happen. I cannot allow him to harm my child" She hissed her eyes flashing. "I will kill him myself before that can happen."  
  
Serena stared at the leaf in her hand and tried to block out the ache in her heart and soul that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her heart since she had the dream last night. What she should have been doing was look behind her.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed as she was swallowed by a black bubble. It blinked out of sight........Serena was gone.  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
So tell me what you thought. Seiya is not gone for good.not by a long shot. And I have slowly begun to Introduce Darien into the picture. Endymion is Darien's real royal name in the Japanese ANIME and MS. Takeuchi's version.which DIC SCREWED UP!!!!! THOSE BASTERDS!!! Hehe so how do you like my Setsuna and Seiya twist? THEY WERE MARRIED??? (GASP) AND THEY HAD CHILDREN?? Just who is the daughter and where is she? Do you know? Take a guess cuz I already know. (Insert = evil laughter) Serena is gonnnnnneeeeee...but for how lonnggggggg??? Anyways. Tell me what you thought. Suggestions, comments, flames, questions etc.all welcome. And if you want to, guess who I made Setsuna's daughter out to be. Common email.review.tell me! OK Jan e  
  
LaLunegirl 


	10. Goodbye

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
December, 20003  
  
Serena groaned as she got up from the bed she lay on. Looking around she cried out in fright. It was as if the world had plunged into hell. There was a heavy decaying smell all around and it was suffocatingly hot in there.  
"Hello?" She called out. All she got was an echo. It was dark in there but not so dark that she couldn't see. She got up and fell back down. She was wearing a gown! A shimmering gown that reflected whatever light there was all around. It was low cut and full length skirt. There were no sleeves. Her hair was down. She stared at her body in horror. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt so that meant someone had touched her, undressed her, and dressed her in this. She began freaking as she looked around faster. Someone must be here. She didn't get here and change herself all while she was fainted. "ANYONE THERE?" She yelled out getting more and more scared by the minute.  
"Calm yourself Serenity" Came a deep male voice from above her. Serena stumbled backwards falling hard on her bottom. "Be careful. You may hurt yourself darling" the same voice said.  
"Wh-who the hell are you?" She asked from the floor. Suddenly a light came on and a man stepped forward. Serena gasped as she stared at the familiar face. Flashbacks hit her hard as she stared at the face of a killer.  
"You know.you look quite beautiful in that gown.it matches your beautiful blue eyes." He said smiling at her slyly. Serena didn't hear because of the flashbacks that were hitting her brain.  
  
*** There lay Endy in a puddle of blood in the gardens. Hovering over him was a man with deep brown hair. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "As My love! You finally came"***  
  
***. The man stared at her a moment  
"I will have to kill lover boy first I see." And he threw a blade at Endy's heart. But it was intercepted by Travis. Serena screamed as it impaled her brother...and everything went black. ***  
  
Serena stared in horror. "Y-You're that man.from my dreams." She said trying not to scream. "Who are you?"  
"You do not remember me Serenity?" he asked with a slight frown.  
"You killed the other man.w-wait a minute.what the hell did you call me?" She asked as her brain caught up with what he said.  
"I said your name Serenity" He said.  
"Serenity? That's not my name" Serena said puzzled. "Who the hell is Serenity?" She demanded.  
"Serenity was.is the princess of the moon kingdom and my property! She is MINE! YOU ARE MINE!" He hissed staring hard at her "And if Endymion shows up in this time I will destroy him again!" he laughed.  
"You are totally insane. I'm not the moon princess.I'm just a normal high school girl!" She said moving away from the advancing man. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded again.  
"You do not remember me?" He groaned as he searched her face "Then I cannot tell you. You must remember me yourself.But know this much Serenity.You will be mine. That I promise you. Just a little reminder.tell your friends that they cannot beat me. They will only get killed. You stay with them and I will kill them. I will allow no one to be near you if I cannot. You are mine. Keep this in mind.this was only a reminder and soon enough I will come for you.my love" He whispered the last part his lips descended on hers. Serena ripped herself free from him before their lips met. "NO!" She cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried. The man sighed.  
"Fine.But remember this much. Until you are mine.everyone who lives with you and cares for you will die.I promise you this" And everything went black. (AN: All right. This is kinda confusing even for me. So I'm going to explain it. This man.Chant is actually saying that if she stays with all those people that care for her.that can PROTECT her. Like her parents, the Outer Scouts, her brothers, and even the inners, even if they were not friends with her at the moment. He would kill them all to make sure that no one would stand in his way when he went to get her. Now do you get it? If not then I am truly sorry but I'm lost to by now.hehe sorry!)  
  
"So Seiya is actually Plutonian. And your ex-husband?" Haruka asked astonished.  
"Not Ex. I never divorced him.by the celestial law I am still his wife. As he is my husband. This was the first time in many years that I have seen him. I know he is here for my daughter's life though. Seiya never took the hard way out. Why do it yourself when you can get someone else to do it for you? He is going to use Serena to find my daughter." Setsuna said softly not meeting anyone's eyes. "If I had known what kind of man Seiya was really I would never had gone with him. But I did and I do not have a choice now but to save my daughter."  
"I think we should tell Serena" Concluded Travis as he stood up.  
"No.She will not believe us. She has known Seiya since she was just a child. She will not be willing to believe anything bad about him.even if it is coming from us. We must not let her know." Setsuna said with panic in her eyes.  
"This isn't right. She is the princess.We have kept so much from her already.it isn't right to keep this from her also" Haruka said shaking her head. "She is more able than we think.if we keep anything else from her, she will never trust us again."  
"I agree with Haruka" Hotaru said softly. She waved her hand over the ball on the table and instantly a picture of Serena came into view. "This is Serena now. She is strong, her brain works a mile a minute, and she is smarter than you or I have given her credit for. She is very clever. She can handle the truth." She waved her hand over the ball and a picture of Serena tripping over a crack in the sidewalk showed up. "And this is Serena before. She couldn't even stand on her own two feet without falling, she was klutzy, a cry-baby, and irresponsible. She has grown up quite a bit since the girls have let her go.more than you know. But I will not interfere. You all shall chose. I am Serena's right hand woman.but her safety comes first.you decide and I will agree"  
"I vote we tell her!" Haruka shouted  
"YEAH I WON'T SEE MY SISTER HURT!" Shouted Travis. "NO! Secrets from her are kept from her for her own protection.they are for her safety. We just need to find a way to keep her away from Seiya!" Setsuna said with an angry glare at Haruka. Michiru until this time was just staring at them all. "ENOUGH!" She shouted slamming her hands on the table. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Enough is enough. Serena will not be told anything.we vowed to protect her and if the only way is to keep secrets from her then so be it!" She growled glaring at her lover. Haruka began bubbling.  
"MICHIRU! This is my cousin we are talking about! She deserves to know! She could be in grave danger without knowing all of this!" She shouted as she waved her fist in Michiru's face.  
"Don't you dare wave your fist in my face Tenou Haruka!" Michiru said in a deadly voice.  
"Please." Hotaru said softly but she was ignored.  
"I will keep no more secrets from my sister!" Shouted Travis, his rage building.  
"SHUT UP!" Shouted Hotaru. "YOU ALL ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS YOU ALL HEAR!" She screamed. "IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS SITUATION AS ADULTS, THEN MABEY YOU SHOULD'NT BE TAKING CARE OF THE PRINCESS!" And with one final withering glare she stormed out of the kitchen. The rest of the occupants quieted down as they starred at their faces with shame faces. But that did not last long for Haruka, with one last glare at Michiru, stormed out of the house. Michiru sighed; her face strained, as she slowly retreated to her room.  
"What is wrong with us?" Travis asked softly as he stared at his hands still sitting at the table. Setsuna looked on with worry. "Serena cannot know about Seiya.if she is told she will not believe us and will leave us also. We cannot let that happen." She said softly. Travis stared at her.  
"All right." He sighed. "I will not tell her. But if this affects her in any way then I'm telling her." Travis left the room quietly. Setsuna stared at Serena in the bubble and sighed. "Seiya.I'm going to kill you!" She hissed.  
  
"You let her go my lord?" Saamp said softly. Chant stared at her with red eyes.  
"Yes. I may not have been part of the silver alliance but the silver crystal still has power over Serenity. And unless she remembers me I will not be able to keep her. My powers are too weak at the moment. But its only in time.she will remember me and then nothing will be able to keep me from her!" He said smiling an evil smile.  
"Why do you want her so much?" Demanded Saamp.  
"Serenity was one of the most beautiful women in the silver millennium.and she still is. And her powers are not an offset either. She is the one woman in the world who can destroy the world and save it. I will have her no matter what!" he hissed out.  
"My lord-" Saamp began.  
"Enough Saamp! If my plan works she will leave the sailor guardians, thus making it easier for me to take her forever. Without the scouts she is mine!" he said laughing. Saamp stared sadly at Chant before nodding and leaving the room. (All right the explanation for this one is that Chant is not as powerful as the crystal and Serena. And while she does not remember him he has no power over her because he cannot manipulate her memories of him and such. (He cannot fool with her memories right now because the crystal has blocked everything about him out. So he cannot really change her memories because there isn't any of him to change yet. If you don't get it.just remember that it's magic.and magic is a strange and powerful thing so just go with it.)  
  
Serena groaned as she tripped on the carpet near her room. She was in the process of sneaking into her room. The brown haired man's words kept paying in her mind. She loved all her friends.her parents and her brothers. She would sooner die than have any harm come to them. She would leave them.there was no way in hell she would let any harm come to them. She waited until nightfall before packing all her things and sneaking out the room. Leaving the house she used a trick Saturn had taught her. Closing her eyes she concentrated. And boom. She disappeared from her home to the front of the airport. But before she went she made sure that she used a trick Haruka had secretly taught her, hiding her scent from breathing beings. She knew without a doubt that the scouts would not be able to find her until she was ready. She sighed as she got a ticket and boarded the flight. She was on her way to her new life.  
  
"SETSUNA!" Came the cry early the next morning. The urgency and anger in the voice had everyone running into Serena's room. There stood Travis with a letter in hand and Flames dancing in his eyes. "This is ALL YOUR DAMN fault" he hissed as he threw the paper in the green haired woman's direction. It fluttered to the ground. Setsuna looked at the paper on the ground for a moment. When she made no move to pick it up, Haruka walked over to it and picked it up. Clearing her throat she began to read it out loud.  
"When you all get this I will be far away. I know there are many secrets you all are keeping from me and wish you hadn't but what is done is done. I want to first thank you all for what you have done for me.thank you. I am leaving you all because I am forced although I cannot tell you what I mean by that. Don't bother trying to track me down because I have hidden my trail. I am sorry that I cannot help you guys in finding the princess but I have to go. One day you all will understand. Travis.Take care of Mom, Dad and Sammy for me K? You know what I mean. Haruka.I'm sorry cousin. But I promise you I will come back. Take care of Michiru. Michiru thank you for all you have done for me. I am so glad you and my cousin are together. Hotaru. Please be careful. You're the most fragile of us all and I would feel awful if something happened to you. Take care of your health girl. Setsuna.What can I say about you. You scared my childhood friends away. You erased the memories of my family. But you also came to help me become a better scout. I thank you. Do not bother trying to look through time because until I am ready I will not return. Oh and Travis.Tell Luna and Artimist I am sorry. Guys. I know there have been hardly any attacks lately. And yes I do know now who is behind them but I am sorry I cannot tell you. Take care of the inners in my place. Tell Lita I will miss her and to take care. Setsuna.Destiny is not set in stone.Do not try to control someone else's destiny.It will only end in ruin..I hope you all can forgive me.." Haruka paused and looked up "Love Serena Usagi Tsukino Ashfel." She finished glaring at Setsuna. But before she could say another word Travis got up and walked over to her.  
"YOU DID THIS! My sister left because of all the secrets you made us keep from her! Until she comes home I will not step foot in this home again!" He growled as he stormed out of the room and into his own. The sound of drawers being emptied could be heard.  
"He's right you know" Haruka said softly. Her anger deflated. "Though you did it because you thought you were doing right you should have left it well alone.as Serena said you shouldn't try to control others destiny. Nothing good can come out of it.I will stay here with you all in hopes that my cousin comes back." And with that she left the room. Michiru opened her mouth then closed it and with a sigh followed Haruka back to their room to reconcile.  
"I told you not to meddle. We must find a way to fix this" Hotaru said softly.  
"I was only trying to protect her" Whispered Setsuna as she fell to her knees. "I would give my life for my princess.I would." And she gave into her sobs. Hotaru sighed as she placed a comforting arm around the older woman.  
  
Travis, after he finished packing, left the house after a quick goodbye to his cousin and went to the Tsukino household. When he told them what had happened they had to restrain Ken from going over there and killing Setsuna (Although he probably wouldn't have succeeded) After much discussion it was agreed upon that as their daughters brother and their second son Travis would live with them until Serena was found.  
  
Then end of chapter 10  
  
So how did you guys like it. Is it just me or do I keep on putting in many twists in every chapter? First it was Seiya and Setsuna's dislike towards each other. Serena's parents not remembering. Her brother mysteriously appearing. The girls turning on Serena. Setsuna and Seiya's son and daughter.I think I should slow down.what do you guys think? Oh and another thing.I do not have anything against Setsuna.In fact I relly like her. Don't worry her character gets better later on (I hope!) Read and review pls! And thank you all for reviewing. XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	11. NO!

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 11  
  
December, 20003  
  
AN: thank you Jetede for telling me of my mistake in Artemis's name! All right. Darien is officially in the story now. And one more thing. I know my story is getting kind of eh..*****(No comment) So I have given it some thought and have decided to add a very.weird twist that should (I hope) keep your interest! Thank you.  
  
Darien Endymion Shields walked back and forth in front of the distraught Scout. "You let her go?" He demanded.  
"I am sorry my lord.I did not see it coming" Sighed Setsuna from her place on the sofa. "I am sorry Prince Endy-"  
  
"Do not call me that! My name is Darien now" He shouted. "Where the hell could she have gone?" he mumbled the last part to himself. "And am I to assume that sun boy is here also?" he asked turning to Setsuna.  
"Yes Darien. Travis is here also. He is living with Serena's.er princess Serenity's Earth family. The inners hurt her badly. We tried to help but we just made it worse" She said sighing. Darien stopped to look at the woman.  
"Setsuna.We have a bond that is very strong.I know you would never do anything to hurt her. But I must say.I did try to stop you from marrying Seiya but you did not listen to me" Darien said sighing as he sat down next to Setsuna.  
"I don't know what I would ever do without you Darien." Setsuna sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. His hand came over to encircle Setsuna's shoulders as he leaned towards her also.  
"You know.I did meet Serenity in this lifetime." He said suddenly. Setsuna looked up in surprise. "Yeah.We er.kind of bumped into each other. I er.kind of made fun of her and she ran off in a huff. She hasn't changed much you know." He said thoughtfully. "You know.when I first met her back on the moon she hit me with one of her attacks.this was when she was just getting used to her powers. I kind of made fun of her attack and she snapped back. We were fighting with each other for months.then...it suddenly changed." Darien said softly not explaining himself. Setsuna smiled at Darien.  
"You must have really loved her" She said softly. Darien nodded his head but didn't answer her for he was deep in thought.  
  
"We were way harsh on Serena.What are we gonna do to make it up to her?" Raye asked softly. "I didn't mean it."  
"No one meant it. It is that brown haired evil man's fault. Luckily though Amy's computer found the spell he put on us which led us to making an antidote to the spell he cast on us." Luna said softly. "Serena was very sad without you girls." She added.  
"It's all our damn fault!" Raye said with anger in her voice. "I AM A PREISTESS! I SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST NOTICED!" She shouted.  
"Raye.we still have nothing to lose if we act now" Mina said trying to calm down the aroused priestess. (Can you use aroused for explaining ones anger???? I know you can use aroused for another 'thing'.well anyway we aren't going there are we now.so someone tell me can we use aroused for how I used it????)  
"We hurt her so bad" Amy spoke up softly from where she was sitting at the hearth.  
"Serena is not a person to hold a grudge.If you guys go to her and ask for forgiveness.I'm sure that she would forgive you" Lita spoke up. "But I think you should first speak to a man who is very close to her." The others looked at her questioningly.  
"You mean..."Luna asked.  
"yeah. If you can get him to forgive you then it may be easier for her to forgive you." Lita said.  
"You know.that might be a good idea" Artemis spoke up thoughtfully. "It's worth a shot. I don't think we should face the new scouts."  
"WHAT NEW SCOUTS?" The three un-knowledgeable scouts shrieked.  
"Before we say anything else.let's go speak to Travis..." Lita and the cats groaned as they were bombarded with questions about the new scouts and 'this Travis person'.  
  
(An: Now I am going to brief you guys on what happens next because you all do want Serena to come back don't you??????)  
  
This Endymion Darien.and Setsuna are actually very close and they do meet up with the outer's. The inners do go to Travis and try to explain what happened. He doesn't believe them but in the end they do convince him because he knew that Lita and the cats would never lie to him. He introduces them to the outer's but the outer's to this day have not forgiven them. The battles now are only fought with the inner scouts unless it becomes dire and the outer's have to intervene. (This has happened only two times) Travis has finally met up with Endymion.and is very suspicious of his relationship with Setsuna when he is supposed to be his sister's life long love. He and Setsuna are still not talking. He has still not gone back into Serena's house because he does not want to run into Setsuna.but now Endymion also known as Darien has moved into Serena's home. Travis, for his sister, got Haruka, who also didn't like Darien at all, to empty Serena's room and bring all her stuff into the Tsukino's household where they were put into a spare room. But as far as he knew, from Haruka, Serena's room was never used because of specific orders from Darien. Now before you think I have forgotten Chant had no use trying to find Serena until she remembered so he focused on trying to kill the scouts. But he did get Saamp to keep an eye out for Serena .wherever she was. But unknown to him Saamp has been keeping a lot of information about Serena hidden from him (OHHH SHE IN DEEP DO DO!)He was waiting for his chance to strike.very carefully. He, for the last four years has been going over his past memories. And he has also gone back to his home world to set up his new life with Serena when she arrives back. Now back to Travis. To Travis's surprise, Serena contacts him one day 4 years later. And here is where our story re-begins.  
  
Travis groaned as he got up early the next morning (Remember this is 4 years later!).  
"MA!" he cried out not wanting to get out of his warm bed. "Get the phone will you?" he called out.  
"TRAVIS!" his mother shouted back. "I'm getting into the shower.will you grab it honey?" Ellen requested before the sound of water running was heard. Travis sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and to the nearest phone. The phone always rang when he wanted to get more sleep.  
"Hello?" He growled into the phone.  
"Hello HONEY!" Came the female voice. Travis, not fully awake groaned as the voice gave him a headache.  
"Who the hell is this?" He demanded. Not wanting to play guessing games. And his ears were still asleep so he wouldn't have been able to recognize his own mother if it were her.  
"Travis!" Growled the voice on the other end. Snapping awake he growled into the phone line. He recognized the voice.  
"HARUKA! IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" He shouted into the receiver after a quick glance at the clock by the phone.  
"TRAVIS!" Snapped his father from upstairs. "STOP SHOUTING BOY!" He cried. Travis winced as his father's voice came down the stairs.  
"uh.Sorry Dad!" he cried back.  
" Haruka! What the hell are you calling me so late for?" he hissed into the phone.  
"Well gee cousin. I'm glad to hear your voice too" Came the sarcastic reply. Travis rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Haruka.I am three seconds away from slamming the phone down and stomping back to bed!" He growled out trying to get her to tell him why she called him so early.  
"Fine! fine.I won't tell you then that I got you those 'ridicule jiffs' tickets you wanted." She said sighing. (AN: Ridicule Jiffs are a 'really popular' band in my story.They're not really that important but they are Travis's favourite group.) "I'm so sorry for waking you up darling. I'll hang up now" And with that Travis was listening to the dial tone. For a second he stood there in wonder. Then with a shout of surprise he ripped the door open, and right in his boxers he raced down the street to the next block where Serena's house was located. Haruka, as he predicted, was sitting on the porch laughing. Travis stayed true to his vow of not stepping into the house until his sister reappeared and Haruka helped him 100% by bringing him whatever he needed outside, and making sure that he was gone before Setsuna and Darien came home.  
"Wow cousin. You sure have grown up to be a hot little man!" Haruka joked as she whistled. Travis rolled his eyes and growled at her.  
"Gimmie tickets" he growled trying to catch his breath.  
"Calm down Travis.You're birthday isn't until tomorrow. You can wait that long" She said laughing evilly. Travis growled before lunging at her.  
  
"TRAVIS! HARUKA!" Snapped a voice from behind the rumbling cousins. They both looked up, blushes covering their cheeks as Michiru came in with a slight frown. "You both are acting like children! Behave" She snapped. Both of them grumbled but moved away from each other. "Morning Baby" Michiru said as she went over and kissed Haruka.  
"Mornin'." Haruka said softly as she adjusted her loose shirt.  
"WOO WOO! Is it just me or is it getting hard out here?" Travis said as he fanned himself. The lovers glared at him. Travis just grinned. "At least tell me what the seats are!" Travis asked making the most pitiful face he could muster. Haruka barked out laughing.  
"Not a chance boy! You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow!" She said smirking at the pained expression that crossed his face. She had planned to tell him, thus making him suffer until he got the tickets the next day.  
  
Travis grumbled the whole way home. He stopped short when he noticed his Parents and brother sitting in the living room looking stunned.  
"Mom? Dad?" Travis asked worried.  
"Oh! Travis!" His mother cried out as she ran to hug him. Travis was now totally worried.  
"Mom? What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Oh Travis.We received a call just a while ago......." Travis stared in shock as his parents explained.  
  
Darien looked up from where he was sitting at his desk. He felt something..what was it??? "SETSUNA!" he shouted for the other woman. Setsuna came running into his room.  
"Darien? What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Do you feel it?" he demanded getting up from where he had been sitting. Setsuna stared.  
"What Darien?" She asked getting annoyed. Darien stared at her for a moment; studying her face.she hadn't noticed what he had.  
"Nothing Sets." He said softly turning back to his desk. When he heard the door close he shut his laptop and ran to the window. Flinging it open he closed his eyes. Earth would tell its ruler what he wanted to know. Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled. She was back.  
  
"She's back?" Travis cried out literally jumping for joy. "Did she say when she would be getting here?"  
"No darling. She said that she would be here by lunch time.And that she had a little surprise for us" His father said smiling a mile a minute.  
  
"I HAVE TO TELL THE GIRLS!" Travis suddenly shouted but was suddenly stopped by Sammy. "Sam?" He asked confused.  
"I'm sorry bro. But you can't tell the girls. They're the reason my sister left in the first place" Sammy said with a hard glint in his eyes. Travis sighed. Out of all of them, Sammy had taken Serena's disappearance the hardest. He nodded, knowing that there was no way in hell he could keep this from the girls. "Thank you Trav. I promised myself the day Serena disappeared that I would make sure that nothing would hurt her again when she came back. And I vow to keep my promise".  
  
Serena smiled hesitantly at the man next to her as she stepped on Japanese soil for the first time in many years.  
"Nervous?" Asked the man. Serena gave him a shaky nod. The man took Serena's hand and led her to a waiting limo. "I don't think we should keep your family.they are waiting." He smiled as they got into the car and it drove off.  
  
Travis was pacing in the kitchen for two full hours. He kept glancing at the clock then at his nervous parents and brother sitting in the living room. "IT"S 2 O'CLOCK! WHERE IS SHE?" He growled to himself. DING DONG. All head's shot up as the doorbell rang. Travis was the fastest. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open. At the other end stood an ebony haired man.a very familiar ebony haired man.  
"YOU!" Travis glared. The man at the door just smirked.  
  
Darien groaned as he felt another presence with Serena. It was a very familiar presence but he couldn't place just who it was. In the other room Setsuna was pacing back and forth. She also felt the presences but unlike Darien.she knew exactly who the other person was.  
  
Seiya Kou smiled as he greeted Serena's family. "Hello Ken, Ellen." He said smiling charmingly at the couple behind Travis. Since the scouts had so carefully left out the fact that Seiya was in fact Setsuna's husband from the past, Ken and Ellen smiled warmly at the man in front of them.  
"Seiya! Look at you! You've grown so big and handsome" Ellen said smiling as she pulled Seiya into the house.  
"Wait Ellen.There's someone I want you all to meet." He said stopping the older woman for a second. Turning back he called out "Honey.Come on in" Everyone stared curiously at the figure that emerged from outside. "Everyone.I would like you to meet my wife..Serena." Everyone's curiosity turned to shock as the woman pulled off her hood revealing the mature older face of Serena Ashfel.Now Serena Kou.  
  
Serena smiled shyly at her family as they gawked at her. "Uh.Hi." She said softly smiling slightly.  
"SERENA!" They all looked in surprise as Sammy threw himself into his sister's arms. Serena smiled as she held the boy. One by one everyone went to greet Serena.all very emotional greetings. Later on everyone was sitting in the living room, Travis glaring at Seiya, but that went unnoticed.  
"You're married?" Her mother said sniffing. Serena smiled at her mom and nodded  
"When I left here I didn't know where to go. I contacted Seiya and the boys, and they said they would put me up. And then one thing led to another." Serena finished with a shrug.  
"Oh.Baby I'm so happy for you. And what a perfect son-in-law" Her mother gushed. To their surprise Serena's father took Seiya in a fatherly embrace also.  
"Welcome to the family.son" he said gruffly. Seiya smiled slightly as he hugged the older man back.  
"It's actually because of Seiya that I came back. He convinced me to come back" Serena said as they all sat down again.  
"But there was nothing on the news of the great Seiya Kou getting married' Travis spoke up. Venom running deep in his voice. Seiya smirked in Serena's brother's direction before answering.  
"I like to keep my affairs to myself." He said then turned back to the family. The rest of the night was spent catching up, except for Travis who kept throwing angry glances at Seiya.  
  
"She is back.I feel it." Chant said as he glared at Saamp. "Why did you not inform me of her return?" he demanded. Saamp moved away from Chant slightly,  
"My lord.it wassss done ssso quickly that.I.uh.had no time to inform you" She said hesitantly.  
"There is something not quite right about her.There is something there that is different about her." Chant mused turning away from Saamp. Saamp started shivering when Chant suddenly snapped his head up and glared at her. "Now that Serenity is back.you will help me in destroying Serenity's guardians.they are more trouble than I thought." Saamp nodded and silently thanked her creator that Chant had not figured out what that 'different' thing was. "Leave now!" he commanded. Saamp slowly slithered away.  
  
"mom.Dad.Guys" Serena suddenly said. All eyes turned to her as she looked at the different faces in hesitation. "I.that is WE have something to tell you." She began.  
"What is it dear?" Her father prodded. Serena looked over at her father.a small smile appeared on her face before she turned back to the group in general. Taking Seiya's hand she said it.  
"Guy's.Seiya and I are gonna have a...Baby!" She said. For a moment nothing was said. A pin drop could be heard in the room, Then everyone began shouting at once. Her mother and father went over to hug her and Seiya and Sammy followed.  
"no" Travis whispered in denial. His sister could not be having the baby of a man who had killed his own son. "NO!" He shouted, but he went unheard. He couldn't stand it. The room was spinning. He had to get out. With a sprint he ran out the door slamming the door on his way out. All heads whipped to the closed door.  
"Travis?" Serena whispered as tears began welding up in her eyes.  
  
The end of chapter 11.  
  
AN: so what did you guys think? Serena's having Seiya's child? Their married? GASP. Darien knows something is up. Setsuna does to. But what should they care.their together now aren't they????? Travis aint to happy though. Well questions, comments, suggestions, flames, corrections all welcome. Thanks Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	12. Darien and Setsuna's surprise

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
December, 20003  
  
AN: ThatsMsDiva2U = I think you will be especially surprised with Setsuna and Darien's relationship (Well maybe not) Well read on. And thank you for the reviews.  
  
Serena sat in her new room in her parent's home looking out into the night. The room only had a single bed so Seiya was going to crash in the basement where the other bed was located. Travis had still not returned. Sighing she slipped out of the room and went to the basement. Seiya lay on the bed, blankets pulled up to his chin. Serena sighed. She couldn't wake him up. He had a tough day. She turned to go back upstairs. Unconsciously she rubbed her still flat stomach. She sat down on the kitchen table, taking in the many pictures and such all around. Then it hit her. She knew where her bother had gone. Getting up from the table she grabbed her coat and silently slipped out of the room. She walked quickly to her home.knowing full well that her brother could be there. Stopping at the door she paused to try and talk herself out of this. These were the people who hid so much from her. But the thought of her bother made her push the doorbell. The door slightly opened a moment later and a head popped out. Serena gasped as she stared at the strangely familiar face. The man peered at her, recognition flared in his eyes as he opened the door fully. "Serena" he said softly. Serena looked at him in confusion.  
"Do I.know you?" She asked as she stepped into her house. Hurt flashed in the man's eyes before he hid it and smiled slightly at her.  
"No Serena you do not" He led her into the living room. It was exactly as she remembered. "Wait here. I'll call your brother." He said softly. Serena nodded. When he left Serena took the opportunity to study a picture of the man who had answered the door. For some reason her heart ached to see the picture. But she was certain she had never seen that man before. He had ebony black hair and deep blue eyes. Then it hit her. It was the guy she had bumped into so many years ago.Andrew's friend. But she shook her head. She knew this man from somewhere else. She was certain. And what the hell was this man doing in her home? Someone cleared their throat from behind. Serena whipped her head around to see her brother standing there. For a moment they both just stared at each other. Then Travis made the first move.  
"How did you find me?" he asked. Serena rolled her eyes. "No wait scratch that.I know" Travis said as a faint blush crawled onto his cheeks. Serena smirked.  
"Why did you leave?" She asked walking to her brother. Travis stared at her hard for a moment before answering.  
"Shock" Was all he answered. Serena glared at him. She knew it was something more than that and that he was once again going to keep a secret from her but she let it go. As usual.  
"How have you been?" She asked directing their conversation elsewhere. Travis shrugged his shoulders. Serena groaned in frustration. "Who was that man who opened the door?" She said trying again.  
"Darien." Was all he said. Serena sighed.  
"Are you going to be like that all night? Cuz if you are I can leave" She said getting up. Travis sighed.  
"No Serena. Sit down. It's just that.Well you left so suddenly after I found you again. And it kind of scared me. You didn't even tell me." He said as he took a seat next to her.  
"Travis.you cannot take our past life into this. It's over and done with. Hell I can't even remember my past life!" Serena said glaring at her brother.  
"Travis?" They both looked up as Darien re-entered to room. Travis growled at the man. Serena stared in shock at the tension that seemed to follow as both men made eye contact.  
"Yes Darien?" Travis asked stiffly.  
"Setsuna wants to speak to Serena." Travis stiffened more so. He looked now like he had on starchy pants.  
"Tell her to come speak to her, herself" He said turning away from the older man. Serena found herself watching the man carefully. He looked up and their eyes met. For a moment the whole world seemed to stop, and unconsciously she opened her mouth to say one word. "Endy" She whispered. The man's eyes went from hope to surprise to happiness in three point four seconds flat. But then a noise from upstairs snapped her out of her little episode. Travis was glaring at Darien. Serena didn't even risk looking in his direction again. She heard Darien sigh and leave the room.  
"Stay away from him Serena. You are a married woman now. Stay away From Darien Shields" Travis said abruptly before he left her sitting there all alone. Serena looked around in sorrow. So much had changed.yet nothing had changed. A noise from the front of the room made her stand up. But she growled and sat back down when she saw who it was.  
"Setsuna" She said acknowledging the other woman. Setsuna had not changed at all in the four years away.  
  
Darien groaned in frustration. Serena didn't remember him at all. He had thought that she would remember him after she whispered his name but it must have been a subconscious thing. And the feeling of something odd about her was growing. Even the earth could not tell him of these secrets. Sighing he went outside and sat down on the bench in the back yard. Closing his eyes he began to meditate. He was so into meditating that he did not hear the other person join him outside a while later until they spoke to him..  
  
"Serena" Setsuna said sighing as she took a seat. "It's good to see you again." Serena smirked. No matter what she had said in the letter, Setsuna and the others keeping secrets from her hurt. And she couldn't forget the fact that Setsuna also hated Serena's husband with a vengeance for some reason. "I know that when you left you were angry at us.more so at myself than the others. But there is a reason to our secrecy." Setsuna began. Serena glared at her.  
"And pray tell what was that reason?" Serena asked.  
"That I am afraid I cannot tell you yet" Setsuna said rubbing her eyes. "You must find that out for yourself."  
"MYSELF? SETSUNA get off your fuckin horse will you! Four years I lost with my family and friends because of these secrets. You have totally ruined my life. Now when I finally have a chance to settle down with my husband you still wont tell me what the hell was going on?" Serena screamed near hysteria. Setsuna just stared at Serena in shock.  
"h-Husband?" She stumbled over the word as if it were foreign to her.  
  
"YES HUSBAND!" But this had just gotten Setsuna riled up also.  
"You, yourself in the letter told us that you were leaving for other reasons.did you lie to us?" Setsuna demanded her eyes flashing. Serena glared at her.  
"I unlike you do not have a reason to lie.unless it is dire." Serena said turning away from the other woman.  
"My reasons were also dire" Setsuna said near whisper. Serena glared at her.  
"WELL TELL ME WHAT THEY WERE THEN!"  
"I cannot!"  
"FINE DAMN YOU TO HELL THEN!" Serena screamed as she stormed to the kitchen and out the back slide door to the backyard. She closed her eyes and let the cool air into her lungs. The outside cooled her temper down a notch. Opening her eyes she noticed a lone figure sitting at her old picnic table. Walking slowly to the figure she stopped. It was Darien Shields. And he seemed to be meditating. A pang of pain hit her heart at the thought of meditating.that reminded her of her friend.well ex-friend Raye Hino. As quietly as she could she walked over to him. Sitting down beside him on the bench she waited for him to notice her. But he did not. After a few moments she decided to let her presence be known. Clearing her throat she spoke.  
"Darien right?" She asked. The man turned sharply to stare at her in surprise. But then his tense muscles relaxed and he let himself smile a little and nodded.  
"Yes. I am Darien." And then waited for her to continue. Serena sighed. Why the hell did she come over here to speak to him? She felt drawn to him. She knew the answer to that.  
"What exactly are you doing living in my house?" Serena asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt like slapping herself. She sounded so rude. "Er I mean.I don't mind or anything.that is.I'm just curious" Serena stumbled over the words.  
"Don't worry. I came because Setsuna invited me to stay in the spare room" Darien said laughing. Serena stared at him confused.  
"My room?" She asked. The thought sent shivers down her neck.not exactly nervous or unbearable shivers.kind of excitement shivers.  
"No.I believe it used to belong to your brother" he said smiling at her. Serena stared at him a moment.  
"Sammy?" She asked. Darien nodded. "Oh. And why exactly did Setsuna think to ask you to live in a house that was not her own?" Serena demanded. She had seen the papers for the house before she fled and they clearly stated that Serena Ashfel was the owner of the house.  
"I do not know Serena." He answered. Then a thought struck Serena.  
"I'm going to have to change the name on those papers" She muttered to herself. She was of course not Ashfel now but Kou. Darien unfortunately overheard her.  
"Excuse me? Do you mean to say that you are giving the house to someone else?" He asked. Serena shook her head.  
"No. I have to change my last name on the papers" She said. Darien stared. "Because I have a different last name." Serena said. Darien still stared. "Because I'm married now!" She finally said. She stared in shock as all color drained from Darien's face. She looked at him curiously. "Are you all right?" She asked. Darien nodded.  
"W-who is you're husband?" he asked his voice breaking slightly. Serena looked at him curiously but answered,  
"Seiya Kou"  
  
Setsuna gasped in shock when the name had been said. "No! It is not possible. She is supposed to marry Darien" She said shaking her head in denial. From beside her Travis smirked.  
"You should be happy at least. You are free to marry Darien now." He hissed at her. "Why should you care so much that she has married you're husband. I do not recall any laws in the past saying that a man could have no more than one wife."  
"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I marry Darien?" Setsuna asked in confusion.  
"The way you two act with each other." Came the reply. They both looked up to See Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru enter. All of them looking sadly at the bubble which held Serena and Darien in the back yard.  
"I am not surprised though. You always ranted that Serena's true love was Endymion. But when he shows up you take him. What kind of a woman are you? Have you no morals?" Michiru asked softly shaking her head. To their surprise Setsuna began laughing.  
"You think Darien and I are lovers?" She asked between boughs of laughter. Everyone looked at her in shock. She looked around and held up a hand. "Darien and I are very close.but that is because we share the same father. Darien and I are siblings!" THUD. The sound of four bodies hitting the floor could be heard. Setsuna rolled her eyes as she went to pick them up. But at the moment she was more worried about how Darien would take the news.  
  
"Seiya.Kou.The musician" Darien said trying not to freak out. Serena nodded her head. "Congratulations Mrs. Kou" He said holding out a hand. For some reason Serena felt her heart tug. He was taking this well.but then why shouldn't he? They didn't know each other until that day.but then why did she fell as though he should fight for her. Anything but that simple congratz? Sighing she reached for his hand and gave him a small smile.  
"Thank you Mr. Shields" She said softly.  
"Now if you will excuse me.I must go inside. I have a busy day ahead of me and need my sleep" He said. Serena noticed that his shoulders were stiff as he walked into the house. Serena sighed as she stared at the sky. The full moon was out and hung low in the sky. For some reason it made her want to cry.  
  
AN: before I go on. Serena and Serenity are both the same (You probably guessed that already riiighhhhhtt????)) But anyways Serena does not know that and her Serenity half, her past self, keeps emerging on her own. Like the dream she had of herself and Endy. The way she whispered Darien's real name in this chapter. And now how her heart wept at the sight of the moon. So to not add confusion, Serenity is emerging right now as Serena looks at the moon......  
  
"Mother" She whispered as she stared at the glow. Tears began falling and the world became blurry. Angry at herself Serena brushed the tears away. "I miss you mother" She whispered again before going into the house.  
  
AN: Now it's back to Serena. (This is going to happen a bit so try and get used to it)  
  
Serena yawned as she walked back into the house. "Travis?" She called into the darkness. Instead of her Twin she got Setsuna. Staring at the older woman for a moment Serena asked her question. "Where is my brother?" She demanded. Setsuna said nothing for a moment. Serena studied Setsuan's features for a moment. She looked.sad.and worn out. Giving the older woman a curious look, Serena's caring heart kicked in. "Are you all right?" Serena asked. Setsuna looked at Serena in surprise. But then she warily smiled and nodded.  
"Yes I am fine. Your brother fell asleep and I do not even think the dead can wake him now" She said softly. "Would you like for me to walk you home?" Serena shook her head.  
"No thank you." She said and with that left the room. Setsuna sighed as she slid to the floor, tears in her eyes. But she didn't dare shed them until the slamming of the door could be heard.  
"Seiya Kou eh?" Came the voice form above her. Setsuna sighed.  
"Seiya is doing all this to get back at me. He will hurt Serena and then he will use her to get what he wants from me. He knows I would sooner die than let harm come to her."  
"We were too late Sets. We were too late. She is someone else's now." Darien sighed as he sat down beside Setsuna.  
"Don't worry Darien.Selene will not let him get away with this" Setsuna said referring to the real creator.the goddess Selene.  
"HAH! Selene. She didn't stop him when he murdered your son. She didn't stop him when he killed your brother Lex. She didn't stop him when he followed you here. I'm beginning to think Selene is not all she is made up to be" Darien scoffed. Setsuna sighed.  
"How do you know about Lex?" Setsuna asked in surprise. Darien rolled his eyes.  
"I was his brother also. I knew" Darien said "So tell me.why did she not help all those times?"  
"She has her reasons for everything Darien. Believe in her. Serena will remember and come back to you." Setsuna said hugging the other man. Darien sighed.  
"I just hope it's not too late when she finally decides to intervene." He said softly before disappearing upstairs. Setsuna stay where she was.  
"So do I Darien.So do I."  
  
The end of chapter 12  
  
AN: So what did you guys think????? Darien and Setsuna are half-siblings. So this Lex must also be Darien's half-brother.at least before he died. And they are soooo sure that Selene will take care of them.gasp.but is she real? And if she is.why would she wait so long in helping them??? As usual questions, comments, suggestions, flames, any kind of reviews welcome. Ja ne.  
  
LaLunegirl 


	13. All roads lead here

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 13  
  
December, 2003  
  
AN: I just noticed that I put down 20003 not 2003 for the last chapter and a half. Sorry guys! And I'm sooo sorry for the late update.I was in a car accident and have just gotten my life back together..forgive?  
  
"Are we ready to attack? I want Serenity's guardians out of the picture for good!" Chant said as he paced back and forth. "But why in the world is it taking so long for Serenity to recall her past?" Saamp sighed as she sulked in a corner of the room. "Yesssssss my lord. The attack issssssssss almost ready." She said sighing. Chant glared at her for a moment before nodding his head.  
"All right then. At exactly eighteen hundred hours we attack. (AN: for those of you who do not know eighteen hundred hours is regular time in 24 hour mode so it would be six o'clock when he wants them to attack. I unfortunately, because of my part time job have been forced to get used to this timing system (Sigh) double sigh this time. I was dumb enough not to go to my Christmas party for work and everyone was going around telling me that I should have gone (SIGH) I was just so tired of having drunken people laying/passing out all over me.oh well better luck next year. Anyways you really don't want to hear my life story.so on with this on one). Get everything prepared and call me when we are ready to go." He said as he waved his hand in an obvious gesture for her to leave.  
"yessssss Lord Chant" Saamp said softly as she walked to the exit. (All right.I am sick and tired of stretching Saamp's 'S' so just use your imagination for the s from now on.meaning just stretch it yourself and save me some typing. Thanks!)  
"SAAMP!" His sharp tone stopped Saamp at the doorway. Slowly she turned around. "If anything happens to Serenity." He didn't bother finishing his sentence as he raised his hand. Black energy flew from his fingertips and slammed into Saamp. She screamed as her body hit the door with a thud. "That was just a taste of what I will do to you!" he growled smirking as Saamp tried to get up without jarring her arm.  
"Yes my lord" She said quietly as she limped out the door hissing as her arm hit the doorway.  
  
Darien lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about all the events that had led to Serena being married. So far he had come to one conclusion. Setsuna had a hidden agenda that she wasn't telling him about. Getting up he went to the desk in the corner and pulled out a piece of paper. On it he wrote his suspicions. (An: one more thing. The scouts/guardians do not know that the Tsukino's remember Serena as their daughter or anything. I know this is odd but the outer's just think that the Tsukino's remember being close to Serena (Like a daughter too them) so decided to help her brother out. (If you don't get it.just go with the flow. its magic!!)) The list 'magically' grew before his eyes as he wrote whatever popped up into his mind.  
  
Setsuna went to Serena the night before the inners were to break up with  
Serena.Did she know of their break up before anyone else?  
  
She got the Outer's and herself moved in without giving the girls a  
chance to even try to make up. Why? From reliable information I know that  
the inners have been in fights before but always make up.  
  
She refused to let me come see Serena when I wanted to  
  
She refused to let the Tsukino's retain their memories of Serena.  
  
She agreed to bring Travis back before me (Darien) and she sent him to  
look over her before they were introduced, knowing full well that Serena  
would be better protected with me around her.  
  
She refused to tell the girls about Seiya and the truth about her past  
with him and their kids until Travis forced it out of her.  
  
She refuses, and is forcing us to keep secret from Serena, about the  
truth of Seiya even though he is a threat to her and she would be better  
off knowing.  
  
She did not tell anyone where she hid her daughter. Does she not trust  
us?  
  
She refuses to tell us anything about the new enemy. Again why? It would  
be to our advantage to know of the enemy.is she trying to ruin our odds  
of winning.  
  
She refuses to tell Serena about her past life as Serenity. Why such a  
secret.she has to find out sooner or later.  
  
She refuses to tell the inners about the moon princess.  
  
She refuses to work with the inners unless necessary.  
  
Setsuna is the guardian of time.she knows everything.past present and  
future.but says that she cannot see the future.truth or lie?  
  
Darien sighed as he stared at his list. Setsuna was his sister and to an extent he loved her. It was hard to believe she would hide all this from him, but.what was that saying? 'All roads lead here' or something like that.  
"Argh! Sets.why are you doing this?" He asked the empty room. But of course the room gave no answer. Getting up he left the room. Then he silently snuck down the stairs the same way Serena had four years ago. Leaving the house he decided to go for a walk to the park. It was a clam and silent night. Not even the crickets seemed to be out. He collapsed on a bench facing the lake. Closing his eyes he felt a tear slid down his cheek. The earth was in pain. Its tree's were being cut down, its lakes being covered, and its air being polluted. War's were being waged people were dying. Famine seemed to spread near and far.The earth was not a happy place at the moment. Every royal felt the pain of their planet because their soul was 'born' from the planet itself.so to speak. He quickly opened his eyes. It hurt him that at the moment he was helpless to help his planet. He sighed as he stared at the moon. It was Serenity's home and he knew it like his own home. He had spent enough time there. He thought of his life with her. A smile played on his face. Serenity in the past was almost exactly like the Serenity in the present. Except for the fact that she seemed clumsier now. But then the thought of her being someone else's made his smile disappear. Another tear fell down his cheek.he had lost her.  
  
Serena groaned as she was pulled into a hug from Seiya. "Where were you honey?" he asked smiling as she fell into his lap.  
"I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk." Serena answered forcing a smile on her face. For some reason after just meeting Darien, being with Seiya seemed.wrong. She unconsciously rubbed her stomach. She put her hand down when she noticed a smile playing on Seiya's face. "What?" She demanded letting her hand fall. She paused for a moment to stare at Seiya.he had changed. He was no longer the young carefree boy she had grown up with.nor was he the man she had married not too long ago. She shook her head.it must all be in her head.but deep down she knew that there was another side to Seiya she had yet to encounter.  
"It's just that.I'm so lucky to have you as my wife.and a son on the way.I must be the luckiest man alive" He smiled. The smile that had been forming on her face fell.  
"Seiya.We don't know if it will be a boy or girl yet" She said softly. Suddenly a flash of something crossed his eyes, something that made her instinctively pull back, but as soon as it appeared it was gone and he was smiling again.  
"Don't you worry about that baby.it will be a boy.I have no doubt about that" he said smiling at her. Serena frowned slightly. She was hoping for a daughter but Seiya's look made her hope that a boy would be born.just so she wouldn't have to face the anger she suspected was barely hidden underneath his skin. "Now.about our living arrangements.Could we PLEASE get a bed for two instead of a crib for me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Serena smiled slightly before pulling herself away from Seiya's grasp. "I have to be up early tomorrow.so I'm going to bed" she said. "Oh and by the way.when are Yeten and Taiki coming?" She asked stopping at the bottom stair. Seiya looked angry but then he broke into a smile.  
"I spoke to Yeten last night.he said that he would be here within a week." He said softly smiling.  
"Good. Oh and I found this wonderful place at the edge of the town.It has lot's of room, enough for all of us." Serena said smiling. "It would be wonderful to raise our child in it.that is if you like it" She added after a thought.  
"Not a bad idea honey.We'll go over and have a look at it in the morning.now momma go hit the sack." He said shooing her away with his hand. Serena began going up the stairs but paused to look back at him."goodnight Seiya" She whispered before leaving the basement all together.  
  
Seiya sat up in bed when he heard the door closing. Serena was having doubts about their child.he knew. But he would have a son no matter what. He had to have a son. Setsuna gave him a daughter first, when she knew that he wanted a son. Then the little brat was born a few years later! He still needed to find his daughter. But he knew Setsuna wouldn't speak. She would do anything to keep her 'darling daughter' safe. But he also knew that Serena was the key to finding his daughter.he just had to find her before his son was born or the process would not work. He knew that Endymion was back. But he could ruin nothing for Seiya now because Endymion's love was his now and there was no way in hell that he was going to leave her until he got his son and found his daughter. His 'brothers' knew nothing about this and they had better not know. They were just a bunch of clods he had brainwashed into believing that he was their middle brother. He had actually killed their middle brother and took his place.but no one needed to know this. Setsuna was unknowingly helping him along. By not telling Serena that she was the actual Serenity, thus meaning that he could train her without any problems thus gaining control to such power.but the only problem was that until she gave birth he would not be able to train her. He also knew that this new evil.well the other evil was also after Serena. Her power attracted many people. But what Seiya hadn't thought of was that Serena's twin brother would still be living here. He had hoped that Travis would get angry with the outer scouts and would leave. But he was still here. Damn! But no one would take Serena from him. His child was in her stomach. And only he would keep her. She was his ticket to his daughter. And until he found her he would keep Serena. Laughing slightly he lay back down and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Serena groaned as she went to bed still musing over the change in Seiya. He had changed somehow. He used to be so caring and loving but then when he found out that Serena was pregnant he seemed to be more controlling and was angered quickly. It was as if he had changed. When she had met Darien.she felt something.something she had never felt before. But she was married and she couldn't think about that. Hell she was pregnant. But she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with Seiya. That Darien.NO! She couldn't think about him that way. Growling at her stupidity of even thinking about Darien that way she went to the washroom and washed her face. She looked at her face in the mirror. She looked different. Older. But that wasn't possible. She was still 19, but she looked at least 25. Sighing she went back into her room and lay down on her bed. She wished Travis was here so that she could speak to him. But he was at her home.At least that was what Setsuna said. She closed her eyes and forced sleep to come.  
  
"Darien.where have you been?" Setsuna demanded when Darien got home later that night. "It's 4 a.m.!" She fairly screamed. Darien stared at her a moment. Then without another glance he walked away. Setsuna sated in shock at her brother's retreating form. He acted so cold. "Darien?" She called but he didn't look back. "AM I DESTINED TO LOSE EVERYONE I LOVE?" She cried out. Her brother's silence hurting her more. His eyes held anger and distrust.to her. "IM JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU ALL!" She screamed before she fell to her knees crying. "I just don't want to lose anyone else" She whispered as her tears failed to stop.  
  
"Darien" Came the soft voice. Darien looked up in surprise. Travis had never willingly come to speak to him before.  
"Come in Travis" he said just as softly. Travis nodded and came in. "What can I help you with?" He asked.  
"I just came to tell you something I think you should know." He said sitting down next to the older man. Darien nodded willing him to go on. Travis began fidgeting slightly before he spoke.he looked everywhere but at Darien. "Darien.Serena is not only Seiya's wife but.Darien" He paused and looked directly into Darien's curious eyes ".Serena's pregnant".  
  
The end of chapter 13  
  
AN: hey guys! I know this one's short but I need my sleep and the movie on the boob tube is really not helping. I feel like bloodshed just watching it.hehe not a bad idea!!!! Jks jks! Anyways (What a movie!) I've given insight to Seiya's words too what did you think? I also finally told Darien.how is he going to react???????? But hope you liked it. And as usual any comments, suggestions, flames, anything is very much appreciated. Thanks  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
LaLunegirl 


	14. Abused in more ways than one

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 14  
  
January 2004  
  
WOW! It's two double oh four!!! Where the heck did the year go?? I wanna wish you all a happy new year first.Before I begin.this chapter has some content that may be disturbing for some.so be warned before hand. And second thank you DevilAngel13 for correcting me with the proper name of a Japanese monster..'Youkai' (Although this is the first time I have heard this.but if it is then it is) and here it is chapter 14..  
  
First a meaningful quote:  
  
"'Come to the edge," he said. They said, "We are afraid." "Come to the edge," he said. They came. He pushed them.and they flew'  
Guillaume Apollinaire.  
  
~Serena's Pregnant~  
  
~Serena's Pregnant~  
  
Travis's voice kept playing in Darien's mind as he lay there staring at the wall. He didn't know what to do, how to act.he didn't know himself anymore. He couldn't sleep because a picture of Serena, Seiya and a baby kept popping up in his mind. When Serena had visited and their eyes met.he felt like she was back with him.his Serenity. But then it was just..gone. And he knew of no way as to how to get it back. When Travis had told him he just froze, not blinking and not breathing. When he came to, Travis was gone and the silence seemed to laugh at him. Serena being Seiya's he could accept for the hope that one day she would know the truth and dump the lying son of a **** but if she had his child.then it would be like being bound to him for all eternity. He had lost her.  
  
Travis sighed as he walked back to the Tsukino house the next morning. Something major was going to happen today.he just knew it. Opening the door he growled at the sight that met him. His sister was in her husband's embrace and they seemed to be literally eating each other's lips. He cleared his throat and Serena's head shot up in shock. Her face was beat red as she tried to pull away from Seiya but he held fast with a glare in Travis's direction.  
"Travis.You're back!" Serena said smiling after her face became normal.  
"Yippee" Seiya said sarcastically earning a punch on the arm from Serena. For a moment his eyes flashed red but Serena didn't seem to notice. But Travis caught this.  
"Yeah..All my stuff is over here. I couldn't just leave it here" he said softly.  
"Don't worry Travis.We were actually on our way out. There's a house we have to look at." Serena said smiling at her brother. "Seiya's brothers are going to be living with us also and this house didn't have the space we need." Travis stared. But then sighed and nodded.  
"As you wish sis" he said softly. Serena finally got out of Seiya's grasp and began fluttering around the kitchen.  
"What would you like to eat Trav?" She asked smiling. Travis, for her sake put on a false smile.  
"Anything.but I didn't know you could cook" he said smiling. From behind them Seiya began laughing.  
"She cant! Her meaning is what would YOU like to cook for her. Hell this woman could burn water if she tried" He said his eyes harsh. Travis glared at him and turned to Serena. She stood frozen, her back to the men. Her arm raised in one of the cupboards. Then she visibly took a deep breath and turned around a smile, well more like a grimace, graced her lips.  
"If you don't want to cook DARLING then don't. Besides I didn't ask you!" She snapped her eyes glowing. Seiya glared at her and got up. Grabbing her by the arm, ignoring her cry of surprise and pain, he stalked into the basement.  
  
Serena cried out in surprise when Seiya grabbed her arm so roughly. He had never hurt her verbally or physically before so this came to a shock. Suddenly she was afraid to go into the basement alone, but had no choice as he pulled her down making her stumble. She turned back once with scared eyes at her shocked brother before the door to the basement shut and locked. He practically shoved her down the many stairs.  
"Don't you dare EVER use that tone with me again!" he growled as he grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the bed.  
"Seiya!" Serena screamed as she was thrown against the bed. "The baby!" She whimpered hoping that he would remember what his actions could lead to.  
"If you loose the baby then ill have to kill you" he said smirking. Serena stared in horror. This could not be Seiya. But it was and that left her in shock. "Now my pretty little wife. You are going to help me.or so help me god I will kill you and you're whole little family!" He said as his face came closer to her trembling one. "I want you to make up with Setsuna." He said as he licked her cheek. Serena fought not to flinch. "And then I want you to find out all I ask for from her"  
"W-What?" She whimpered. He moved back slightly and slammed his fist at her face.  
"I want the location of my daughter" he said smirking at the look of horror on her face. "And if you ever speak to me that way again. I will truly make you're death hideous." Serena cried out as his hands came up and grasped her shoulders and he slammed his mouth onto hers. A moment later, when he was satisfied he moved back and stared into her fear filled and teary eyes. "Setsuna is my first wife.and she has hidden my daughter. I need to find her at any cost." His eyes gleamed as he stared at her "And you my 'love' are my ticket to her" And then the basement was filled with Serena's screams of terror as Seiya had his way with her body. (AN: Yes it is possible to be raped by your common law married partner if one party doesn't consent.)  
  
Travis, at this point was going crazy with worry, and a thousand times was cursing Sammy for sound proofing the basement for his damn band practices. The fear in Serena's eyes scared him but the door was locked and if he broke it down, he knew that Seiya would make him seem the bad boy, interrupting the husband and wife. So he dared not and hoped that Serena was all right. He kept convincing himself that Seiya was a good man and would only try to scare her. But something deep inside said no. He was a bad man. Finally an idea hit him. He raced out of the house and back into Serena's.  
"SETSUNA!" he shouted as he banged the front door shut. Setsuna would be able to tell him what was going on.  
"She is not here" Said a soft voice. Travis looked over at the figure at the table in surprise.  
"Haruka?" he asked. The girl looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her whole outward appearance seemed.well.so unlike her. Like a person who had not seen sunlight for many years.  
"You were expecting Wufei maybe?" (Wufei is from Gundam Wing another anime)She asked sarcastically.  
"No.I- Haruka! I need to find Setsuna" He said as he rushed to her side. Slowly she looked up.  
"But why?" she asked.  
"Because Serena-"  
"Travis!" Snapped a voice from behind them.  
"SERENA!" Travis said surprised as he rushed to his sister. She looked fine but for some reason he had the feeling that he should not trust outward appearance. "A-Are you all right?"  
"Why should I not be?" She asked. Travis looked at her in shock.  
"Seiya-"  
"Was angry rightfully. But we've reconciled. It's nothing for you to worry you're mind over" Serena said softly. "Now where is Setsuna..I wish to speak to her" She said turning away. But Travis noticed that her eyes held a sort of pain.  
  
Seiya sat there satisfied. His naked body wrapped in a previously discarded blanket. Everything was going as planned. Serena was freaked out about how he was acting and in order to protect herself and the ones she loved she would listen to everything he told her. And Setsuna.to keep her precious princess safe would eventually, after Serena convinced her that she was on her side, tell her where his daughter was hidden. Then that little brat would die and his son would be born and the ultimate power would be his. He began laughing. Oh life was damn good..  
  
Serena sighed as she stood in front of her brother and cousin. "Haruka.good to see you again" Serena said smiling at her cousin. Haruka still looked exactly like a guy.some things would never change.thank god. "You look well.how is Michiru?" Haruka stared at Serena with sad eyes. "What?" Serena asked self-consciously. Haruka just shook her head.  
"Nothing.it's good to see you again Serena" Haruka said standing up. "Excuse me" And she left. Serena stared in shock. She turned back to Travis but he was gone also. Sighing she let herself upstairs and began searching the rooms. She was in none of the other rooms. Sighing Serena went to her brother's room and knocked on the door. It was after all a strange man's room now. She jumped back when the door opened to reveal a devised Darien.  
  
"Uh.Hi" She said softly trying not to stare at his chest. Darien on his part was staring at her in shock. "Darien, right?" She asked trying to bring him back to earth. Darien shook his head and plastered a smile on his face.  
"Yeah.Come on in" he said as he opened his door wider. "How can I help you Serena" Darien asked once she was seated on a nearby chair.  
"I need to speak with Setsuna" Serena said looking around with a sinking heart at the thought of why she needed to speak with her. Darien looked away from her and answered.  
"She's not home right now" He said softly. Serena's heart rose. Seiya would have no reason to be angry with her if she couldn't get a hold of Setsuna. Maybe he would leave her loved ones alone. After all she couldn't control Setsuna's comings and goings.  
  
"All right.I'll come back later then" Serena said as she began to rise.  
"But If it's important you can wait here.she should be back any time now" Darien went on and Serena's heart sank. She knew without a doubt that if she didn't stay Seiya would find out like he usually did and would probably make her pay. She sunk back into the chair her heart falling again.  
"Thank you" She said softly  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked when he turned to look her over. She looked so scared and sad. Serena turned to him and smiled sadly.  
"Nothing." She said. Darien rolled his eyes. Serenity hadn't changed a bit. She still didn't like burdening other people with her problems.  
  
"We should make our presence known." Said one of the four dark shadows as they stared at Serena and Darien.  
"We cannot until he has summoned us." Another snapped.  
"HE DOES NOT EVEN KNOW WE ARE STILL ALIVE!" Shouted the first one.  
"I still can't get over the fact that the couple of the millennia are no longer a couple" Mused one. "I mean she's married for god's sake and that glint in his eyes says he's going to try something on her." He exclaimed gesturing furiously with his hands. He earned a smack over the head from the last man.  
"You've got your glints mixed up.that one mean's he's actually using his brain for once and thinking" Smirked the last man. "When he is about to try some thing his eyes flash a silvery blue and there's the evil edgy glint in his eyes"  
"She is breeding" The first man said softly. A stunned silence filled the dark room as they stared at the image. "Darien is aware of this also."  
"But.But the princess is supposed to marry the prince! It's their destiny!" Hissed the third man.  
"I don't think Serenity gives a rat's ass about Destiny" Remarked the second man.  
"Bah! Destiny is just like fate and coincidence. All a whole lota shit that thinks it can control us" Growled the fourth man. "Look at what it did to us. It screwed up rather well don't you think?" He asked sarcastically.  
"I wouldn't say screwed up. We could be alone in this void rather than together" Spoke the first man.  
"I wanna go home" whined the second man  
"Shut up Jadeite" The first man said rolling his eyes.  
  
"The attack is ready my lord" Saamp said. "We await the time"  
"I will accompany you this time. There is no excuse as to why you have not killed the girls. They cannot be that strong" Chant said. "Leave and call me when it is time" Saamp sighed as she left the room. Chant smiled slightly at the hologram of Serena,  
"Soon now my love.very soon."  
  
Serena laughed as Darien made a face. Somehow their serious and uncomfortable silence had changed into a very amusing and funny atmosphere. They were now speaking openly with each other and freely.  
"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you" Darien mumbled blushing slightly.  
"Ooohhh!! But that's sooo funny!" Serena squealed. "A punch drunk Darien ripping his pants right down the seam revealing the back buttocks half of his 'smurfs' (IS ANYONE AS OLD AS ME AND STILL REMEMBERS SMURFS????) boxers, while trying to do a striptease to 'I'm too sexy'!" (AN: this is a true story..It happened at one of my various Christmas parties.not to me of course but a friend! (er.except for the smurfs part.he is to 'manly' to wear that kind of stuff.so he says!))  
"Ha ha you had your laughs, now quit it!" Darien growled. Serena began hiccupping as she tried to stop giggling. "So.You ready to tell me why you looked like you were trying to escape the executioner?" Darien asked softly once they had settled down. Serena immediately sobered up and shook her head.  
"It's nothing Darien.Don't you worry your brain about it" She said forcing a smile onto her face. Darien sighed. Serena and Serenity were both stubborn people and she wouldn't tell him until she was good and ready. He dropped the subject and they began talking about random stuff again.  
"I got here a while before you did you know. I was hoping I would meet you but it seems fate had different plans" Darien smiled. Serena smirked.  
"Well.I didn't leave at the best of circumstances" She said. "Oh well. We know each other now don't we?" She said smiling at him slightly. Darien chuckled and agreed. But it was more a pained chuckle.forced. "When did you meet Seiya?" Darien asked suddenly and looked on in surprise as Serena's shoulders stiffened when his name was mentioned but she kept a smile on her face. "When I was just a little girl. We practically grew up together before he became the famous singer sensation" Serena smiled slightly. "He used to call me noodles because he said my hair was shaped like noodles." "I like my given name better" Darien said. Serena stared for a moment in shock.  
  
Darien smirked as he stared at her shocked face. He was assuming she had forgotten their first encounter. But he remembered it as if it were yesterday.  
"OHHH!! Don't call me that!" Serena pouted. Darien couldn't resist. He reached over and pulled a few strands of hair.  
"Meatball head" He said softly as their faces came inches from each other.  
"I told you not to call me that" She said pulling back suddenly. Darien sighed and closed his eyes trying to bring order back into his mind. He had almost kissed a married woman and by his code book that was taboo.no matter how much he loved her. The pain he had felt upon learning of her pregnancy emerged.he had almost successfully blocked that bit of information out. But now it was time for its revenge as it made his heart bleed.  
"My apologies." He said smiling painfully. Serena glared but then broke into a grin and nodded her acceptance. "So where were we before?" He asked.  
"I believe we were speaking of your pants" Serena said trying not to giggle as Darien let out a groan.  
  
Hotaru sighed as she stared at Serena and Darien laughing in his room. Three other figures sat with her at the table starring at the bubble in the middle.  
"I knew we should have brought him back first" She said softly.  
"I walked away from her when she came home today" Haruka said suddenly.  
"It is not your fault." Michiru said hugging the other woman and placing a soft kiss on her head "We must do something though." Michiru said softly.  
"I only wish Setsuna would tell us the whole truth. I believe.no! I KNOW that she knows exactly what is going on.including who this enemy is." Hotaru closed her eyes warily. "I just wish she would tell us."  
"It is dangerous for them to be together like that.She is Seiya's now" Michiru reminded them.  
"NO! The princess will stay with him.We will not intervene anymore! We have done enough damage." Hotaru suddenly hissed startling everyone else.  
"Setsuna will not listen" Haruka reminded. Hotaru's eyes burned.  
"I will not be disobeyed in this. Serenity will rule her own life now. She is already remembering her other self. I saw it in her eyes all those years ago before she disappeared."  
"We still need to figure out why she left all that while ago"  
"Yes.And she will not be allowed to fight.the child must be protected at all costs." Michelle added.  
"You know she won't accept that" Smirked Haruka. "Serena is not one to let her friends fight her fights for her."  
"But she must accept it this time."  
  
"But she will ask why.and she is not that far along.she won't accept that it's only for the kid" Hotaru looked at Haruka in surprise and dismay. "You are right.If it comes to that.we will have to get her to agree with what we have told her." She stared at every one in the eye. "We will keep nothing from her but until she remembers her true self we cannot tell her for she will not believe it" The all looked up in surprise as Travis spoke for the first time.  
"No more secrets from Serena!" he said his voice going edgy. "That is a command not a request!" Hotaru sighed and nodded slightly.  
"As you wish prince of the Sun" She said softly. "You are my superior after all" Travis nodded his head, his regal past emerging.  
"We will get her away from Seiya and tell her everything.no more secrets." He said. ~But first.. ~ He mused silently as he thought over his own agenda.  
  
Serena went back to her parent's home smiling slightly. Darien had made her mood much better. Although she had not gotten what she had gone for. But she was glad. She noticed that their car was gone.signalling that Seiya would not be there. She sighed in relief at the thought of not having to face him yet. Slipping into the house she snuck into her bedroom. Sitting on the bed she unclasped her broach from inside her sub-space pocket and stared at it. It had been four years since she had transformed. She had not even told Seiya that she was the once wondrous Sailor Scout The guardian of the Moon. Sighing she went into the washroom to take a bath and to ponder her little visit with the brown haired man Chant all that long ago.  
  
"Guys.I was doing a fire reading.and I found something quite disturbing" Raye said as the four inners sat in a circle at the table.  
"What is it Raye?" Amy asked as she began typing on her computer.  
"It's about the new enemy.and Serena" That caught everyone's attention. They all looked up in surprise. Lita stood up and grabbed Raye by the shoulders her eyes murderous.  
"What did you see?" She demanded when Raye stayed quite. Their betrayal was still looming over their heads.  
"It was that brown haired general.you know the one we saw?" Raye began "he is the one leading all the attacks. He was hurting Serena in ways we cannot even imagine. And there was a child crying in the corner."  
  
"What could that mean? Serena could be in danger?" Mina demanded.  
"But the enemy does not even know of Serena. She left when the attacks started." Amy began but ended quietly remembering the day Serena was exiled from their group. "And it's entirely our fault" And she broke down weeping.  
"It's my fault. IF there's anyone to blame it's me. I'm the one who always pushed Serena too far. Blame me" Raye said harshly as she looked away from the group.  
"I'm to blame also. I had known her for such a short period of time yet I did not stop to think it through.I just jumped the girl who made me feel welcome." Mina said as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
"You were all wrong in your own rights.but that's over and done with. Serena would have wanted us to move on" Lita said comfortingly.  
  
Serena pondered the meeting while she lay in the lap of luxury. Candles lit all over the place and her mind wandering to the past. She needed to figure this out before her child was born. This Chant seemed to be obsessed with her, and the fact that he thought she was someone else, and that could be fatal so she would have to find a way to get rid of him before her child was born and he could use the baby against her. (AN: I'm just going to recap what had happened because this was like in the first few chapters so consider this a brush off for you the reader and myself the writer hehe) (You have my divine permission to skip ahead if you remember the 'visit' lol)  
  
***FLAHS*** Serena groaned as she got up from the bed she lay on. Looking around she cried out in fright. It was as if the world had plunged into hell. There was a heavy decaying smell all around and it was suffocatingly hot in there.  
"Hello?" She called out. All she got was an echo. It was dark in there but not so dark that she couldn't see. She got up and fell back down. She was wearing a gown! A shimmering gown that reflected whatever light there was all around. It was low cut and full length skirt. There were no sleeves. Her hair was down. She stared at her body in horror. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt so that meant someone had touched her, undressed her, and dressed her in this. She began freaking as she looked around faster. Someone must be here. She didn't get here and change herself all while she was fainted. "ANYONE THERE?" She yelled out getting more and more scared by the minute.  
"Calm yourself Serenity" Came a deep male voice from above her. Serena stumbled backwards falling hard on her bottom. "Be careful. You may hurt yourself darling" the same voice said.  
"Wh-who the hell are you?" She asked from the floor. Suddenly a light came on and a man stepped forward. Serena gasped as she stared at the familiar face. Flashbacks hit her hard as she stared at the face of a killer.  
"You know.you look quite beautiful in that gown.it matches your beautiful blue eyes." He said smiling at her slyly. Serena didn't hear because of the flashbacks that were hitting her brain.  
  
*** There lay Endy in a puddle of blood in the gardens. Hovering over him was a man with deep brown hair. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "As My love! You finally came"***  
  
***. The man stared at her a moment  
"I will have to kill lover boy first I see." And he threw a blade at Endy's heart. But it was intercepted by Travis. Serena screamed as it impaled her brother...and everything went black. ***  
  
Serena stared in horror. "Y-You're that man.from my dreams." She said trying not to scream. "Who are you?"  
"You do not remember me Serenity?" he asked with a slight frown.  
"You killed the other man.w-wait a minute.what the hell did you call me?" She asked as her brain caught up with what he said.  
"I said your name Serenity" He said.  
"Serenity? That's not my name" Serena said puzzled. "Who the hell is Serenity?" She demanded.  
"Serenity was.is the princess of the moon kingdom and my property! She is MINE! YOU ARE MINE!" He hissed staring hard at her "And if Endymion shows up in this time I will destroy him again!" he laughed.  
"You are totally insane. I'm not the moon princess.I'm just a normal high school girl!" She said moving away from the advancing man. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded again.  
"You do not remember me?" He groaned as he searched her face "Then I cannot tell you. You must remember me yourself.But know this much Serenity.You will be mine. That I promise you. Just a little reminder.tell your friends that they cannot beat me. They will only get killed. You stay with them and I will kill them. I will allow no one to be near you if I cannot. You are mine. Keep this in mind.this was only a reminder and soon enough I will come for you.my love" He whispered the last part his lips descended on hers. Serena ripped herself free from him before their lips met. "NO!" She cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried. The man sighed.  
"Fine.But remember this much. Until you are mine.everyone who lives with you and cares for you will die.I promise you this" And everything went black. ***FLASH*** She remembered that day clearly. She also remembered her dream clearly. She remembered Travis, she remembered the man Chant. But the ebony haired prince she was engaged to was very blurry. The only thing in her whole dream she could not remember. She felt her heart tug, and deep inside she knew he was alive in this time and hopefully looking for her. Chant had thought she was the moon princess. Serenity. That was what he had called her. And to her surprise she felt calmly at ease with that name. As if she knew it as well as she knew her name now. She rolled her eyes. Of course she knew that name. Chant had said that that was Serenity's name. And she probably knew the princess in her last life.although she still couldn't remember much of her past. Her hand slipped under the water to stroke her stomach.  
"Don't worry baby.Mommy's gonna get rid of that threat before you have to deal with him" She said softly her eyes growing hard. "Watch out Chant.I'm back and better than ever" She hissed.  
  
"Hello? Oh Hi Grandpa" Travis spoke into the phone. "Yes I'm well. I was hoping to speak to Raye or one of the girls?" He paused. "Yes Grandpa" He said rolling his eyes "No.no girl yet..yes you'll be the first to find out if I find someone" He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry but this is kinda important.Raye? Thank you. Yes hope to see you soon also" he smiled as he was put on hold. "Hello? Raye? Hi.This is Travis. Listen I need to meet with you and the girls.Yes.I have something I need to speak to you about.when can we meet?"  
  
"Serenity! Come here this instant!" Shouted one of the sailor clad women running after a fleeing silver haired, gown clad girl. "Come on child! Your mother is looking for you!" Pleaded She pleaded as her red skirt fluttered behind her. "I swear she is more like her mother than she knows" She muttered to her comrades. The three other women heard her hand began laughing slightly all the while not breaking their speed. "It's not all that bad Serenity!" She cried trying again. Serenity for her part had her small skirts clutched in her small hands as she rushed through the palace. "I don't wanna!" She cried out as she bumped into someone and stumbled backwards falling on her royal bottom. Tears stung her eyes as she rubbed her eyes and looked up. Immediately she got up onto her feet and looked down in shame.  
"Serenity!" The older woman in front of her sighed. "It is not all that bad is it?" She asked crouching down to look the younger girl in the eye.  
"I'm sorry Mommy" Serenity said softly with hiccups. Her mother sighed as she hugged the younger girl. From behind the young girl the four women previously chasing her caught up all but the green skirted woman breathing hard. The woman raised an eyebrow to the women. The red skirted one growled and rolled her eyes.  
"Serenity! Your daughter is more like you than you can ever imagine" The red skirted one said sighing. Serenity.Queen of the moon laughed as she picked up her daughter.  
"Come daughter.I will stay with you while you get your' shot." She said beginning to walk.  
"Do I have to mommy?" Demanded the young girl as fear crept up into her eyes.  
"Yes Serenity. This shot will help protect you from many illnesses that could hurt you" Her mother explained softly.  
"Will you stay with me mommy?" Serenity asked. The queen looked at her daughter smiling softly.  
"Of course honey"  
"Forever mommy?" Serenity sighed before answering her daughter's question.  
"For as long as I am able my darling child" She answered softly. "Now come. We have the lesser of two evils to conquer." Serena shot up in the tub. The dream had been so vivid. She reached up to move a piece of stray hair from her face and brought her hand back in surprise. Her fingers were wet.and the tub wasn't the cause of it. Her eyes burnt. She had been crying! She lay back and thought of her dream and was surprised to discover that her heart ached.as if the woman had been her mother. She knew for a fact that the Princess's mother the queen of the moon was dead.she didn't know how but she did.and she felt the princess's pain as if it were her own. Shaking her head she got out of the tub and changed into something comfortable. A pitch black sundress.to suit her mood. Stepping out of the washroom she was surprised to see her brother sitting outside her bedroom door waiting for her.  
"Travis?" She asked as she stepped out of her bedroom. "What is it?" She asked. Travis looked at her grimly.  
"I need you to come with me Serena" He said. Serena looked at him quizzically but grabbed her purse from inside her room and left the house with her brother.  
  
Raye and the girls paced back and forth as they waited impatiently for Travis to show up. Finally someone showed up. Someone who made their blood run cold with fear and shock.  
"Serena" Raye whispered staring into a pair of surprised blue eyes. Blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for four years.  
  
The end of chapter 14.  
  
My god!!!!! I can't believe I've gotten so far! Anyways the usual comments, questions, suggestions, flames, anything appreciated. Ciao peeps,  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLuegirl 


	15. Interruptions

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 15  
  
January 2004  
  
AN: before I start I wanna thank 'sqeekers' for your suggestion. Thank you kindly and I will use your suggestion. But remember.computers = no feelings/no emotions. They aren't real. Try shouting at me if you get frustrated (HUGE GRIN!) Hope you like this one....  
  
First a meaningful quote:  
  
'It has long since come to my attention that people of accomplishment rarely sat back and let things happen to them. They went out and happened to things.'  
Elinor Smith  
  
"Hello Raye." Serena said keeping her voice neutral. "Girls" Raye closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself, then opened her eyes and stared at Serena again. "Are you not going to invite me..a stranger into your home?" Serena asked raising her eyebrow, keeping her eyes on Raye. Raye sighed and gestured for Serena to enter. Her words cutting Raye deep.  
"Come in." She said formally gesturing for Serena to enter. "Did you bring Travis with you?" She asked. Serena nodded and pointed behind her before disappearing into the house. The other girls seemed to be struck dumb with shock for they followed her like a puppy its master.  
"Hi Raye" Travis said softly once he entered. Raye just nodded at him still staring at Serena in surprise. "Yeah I know.she's changed a lot" He said softly.  
"I did this." Raye whispered before leaving Travis at the door. Travis sighed and went into the house. They had much to discuss and being angry with each other would lead them no where.  
  
Raye stared at Serena's back in shock. She was nothing like she used to be. She was so much harsher sounding now, as if her life force had been sucked out of her. And it made Raye want to die knowing that it was her fault. ~Look at what you did to her~ her sub-conscious spoke up. Raye growled. ***I didn't mean it! ** ~ Well hell.that isn't going to hold water in court~ **What do I do now? *** ~Get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness~ hissed her subconscious. It would have shocked anyone who could have heard that conversation. Because Raye nodded slightly, and a glint of determination appeared in her eyes. **Watch out Serena. I'm coming after you and won't leave until you forgive me~ with her mind set she went in after the blond. They were sitting by the hearth, around a silent Serena. She was only looking at Lita, ignoring the other girls.  
"Serena." Raye said. Serena smiled slightly at Lita.who at the moment had a shocked look on her face, and turned to Raye.  
"Yes Raye?" She asked her face carefully blank.  
  
"It is time." Saamp said softly, interrupting Chant who was at the moment staring at a picture of Serenity. "No fowl ups. And Do I have to remind you what will happen to you if Serenity is hurt?" Chant asked turning to Saamp. Saamp pulled away from him and shook her head as if he were about to strike.  
"No my lord.I understand" She whispered. He nodded and began suiting up.  
"Tell me the plan" he growled as he began stretching up his body. He had not fought in quite some time so his muscles were quite.rusted. Saamp tore her eyes away from his stretching form and began speaking.  
"It will be nearly impossible for her to get out of this one. We will have Youkai's here.here.and here" She said pointing to a hologram of Tokyo. Chant nodded thoughtfully. "Serenity will be protected by a force field when she shows up...  
  
Darien sat all alone in his room. Something at the corner of his mind was telling him to remember. But that was silly. How was he supposed to remember when he didn't know what he was supposed to remember? He stared off into space thinking about his earlier visit from Haruka.  
  
***Flash***  
"Darien?" Darien looked up warily. The last time someone had called his name in that tone of voice he had found out that Serena was pregnant. Haruka stood at the doorway. Darien nodded her in. She came in hesitantly before taking a seat on his bed. Darien lay on the bed staring at her with worry on his face. "I need to speak with you" She said. Darien let out a sigh.  
"I swear I will go crazy if you are going to tell me that Serena's pregnant.I already know that bit of information." He said. Haruka growled.  
  
"I did not come to tell you that.I just needed someone to speak with." She said sighing.  
"Why not speak with Travis?" He countered.  
"Because he is with Serena as the moment." Darien sighed and sat up.  
  
"All right. What do you wanna talk about?" He asked.  
"Serena." Darien rolled his eyes.  
"Now how the hell did I know that?" He mused sarcastically. Haruka sighed and sunk back onto the bed.  
"Do you remember her in the moon?" She asked. Darien sighed and went to his desk. Taking something out, he threw it her way. She caught it. Opening the binder she gasped.  
"Yeah.you could say I do remember" he said with venom.  
"The.these are the pictures of the moon.great Selene how did you get these?" She asked in shock as she stared at the pages filled with pictures of Serenity and Endymion on the moon kingdom.  
"I had them in my palace. I went there when I found Serenity was back. And found this in my closet." He said sitting down next to her and staring lovingly at the pictures.  
"You've been to the golden palace?" She asked in surprise. Darien tore his eyes away from his beloved and smiled his first genuine smile at Haruka.  
"Don't be surprised. It is after all my home" he said turning back to this album. Flipping though a few pages he stopped at one particular one. "You know.the day we took that picture.Serenity took me aside and told me that she had a gut feeling that something awful was going to happen that day." He chuckled harshly. "She was right. For a few hours later we all lay dead on the moon."  
"Sh-she knew?" Haruka asked shocked.  
"Yeah...I'm not to sure how but she knew." He said sighing. "She looked at me with such fearful eyes.and I remember kissing her and promising that I would not let anything happen to her. I lied." His eyes were hard now as he almost glared at the picture accusingly. He almost snapped when an arm came to rest on his. Looking up surprised he stared into the sad eyes of Haruka.  
"You know.when I heard about you I tried to warn Ser from you but she would just laugh it off saying that she loved you so much that she would gladly lay her life on the line for you..and that's exactly what she did. She wasn't willing to live without you and she wasn't willing to give you up. So she followed you." She chuckled slightly. "I used to think she was mad for leaving everything else behind when you came. She acted like she was on a whole different planet when you were around. I got so fed up that once I posted a sign reading 'Moon princess; or psychotic mental institute runaway? You decide!' on her back. She wouldn't speak to me for weeks after." Haruka chuckled at the memory of the red faced blond so long ago.  
"She used to speak so fondly of you.she used to say that Haruka is the best friend a girl could ever want or have. And whenever we would get together with you she would make me promise that I wouldn't start a fight with you." Haruka stared at him in shock.  
"She did the same with me." She said. Darien sighed as another picture caught his eye.  
"I miss her."  
"You haven't lost her yet lover boy." Haruka said softly and then was gone. ***FLASH***  
  
Darien sighed. "Who's Haruka kidding? I lost her the moment I made fun of her four years ago." He muttered staring out into the backyard. "And what hurts more is she doesn't remember me at all"  
  
Raye opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by music from the movie 'the fifth element' (AWESOME MOVE! A MUST SEE!). Serena sighed as she dug into her purse and came up with her cell phone. "Excuse me a moment" She said softly as she left the room.  
"Oh my god" Amy whispered when Serena left. "It's really her isn't it?" Travis nodded grimly.  
"She's so.silent.and serious though."  
"That's what happens when you get alienated by people you thought were almost family" Raye bit in. "We did this to her.Did you see her eyes?"  
  
"Like looking at an iceberg." Mina spoke up softly. "I can't believe we did this to her."  
"Yeah.well believe it" Raye said harshly. "Now we have to undo it." Raye said her eyes flashing.  
"But how?" Amy asked softly her voice filled with sadness.  
  
"Hello?" Serena asked into the phone.  
"Serena? It's Seiya." Came the voice. Serena had to bite back a growl. "Where are you?"  
"I'm just.out for a walk with Travis" She said softly into the phone. "Wh..Where are you?" She asked looking back to make sure no one was behind her.  
"I'm actually on a plane." Serena stopped breathing. "Hello?"  
"Uh.yeah. Sorry just blanked out for a moment. I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you were on a plane." She said.  
"It's good to know your hearing is still working" Seiya bit back sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm on a plane.you know those things that fly thought the air?" He said with a mocking laugh.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Well I have to keep up my appearance of a rock star don't I? They had a tour scheduled for America which I forgot about. So I'll be gone for quite a while..You do remember what you have to do don't you?" His voice softened as to not to be heard from anyone else. Serena gulped and nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She said in a shaky voice.  
"I want the location of my daughter by the time I get back.For If I don't have it." he let his voice trail on.  
"But I can't force her to give it to me" Serena tried to reason.  
"Let me put it this way" Seiya began his voice getting icy. "I will give you the three months that I'm gong to be away for free. If you do not have the location of my daughter by then.then every week longer it takes another person dies." (AN: You get? Once he gets back.if Serena doesn't know where R-oops! Almost gave that away.hehe. Anyways if she doesn't know where his daughter is then he will give her a week. IF she doesn't know within that week he will kill someone she loves. If she doesn't know by the next week someone else dies and so on and so forth..)  
"No.Please Seiya.no" Serena whispered as tears began welding up in her eyes. She could hear Seiya's harsh laugher through the other end.  
"I'd like to see you try and stop me" he hissed and hung up on her. Serena stood out there for quite some time staring at nothing just shivering as unnoticed tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Darien stared in shock at a picture in the album. Serenity was in a circle of four men. One had long platinum silver hair and he was smirking at Serenity. The second had long brown hair.in a sort of perm.and he was doing bunny ears on Serenity. The third who had long blond hair done up in a pony sighing and shaking his head. The fourth one had short blond hair, his mouth wide open as if he were shouting at Serenity. Then there was Serenity. Her eyes were glowing and her face flushed as her mouth hung open also.obviously fighting with the blond haired man. Darien would have been angered at the man for fighting with his Serenity if it weren't for the twinkle of delight in her eyes. For some reason the picture pulled a few heartstrings. Then he looked up in shock. He knew these men. "Kunzite." He whispered as he stared at the silver haired man. "Nephrite" He smiled sadly at the brown haired man. "Zoisite" a smile formed on his face when he looked at the third one. "Jadeite." He said with a smirk as he stared at the third one. "My friends." Closing his eyes he reached out for their souls..hoping that their souls were still out there to give him guidance.  
  
"He remembers!" Shouted one of the men.  
"Yeah but he still has to figure out that we are still alive" Drooled another.  
"You know what Kunzite? I really love your enthusiasm. I really do. Almost as much as I love getting my brain drilled open!" Snarled a third man.  
"Common Nephrite.This is no time to fight. We must concentrate!" Said the fourth.  
"Sorry about that Zoisite" Nephrite said softly.  
"He remembers!" Shouted the first man again.  
"Shut up Jadeite! Before I stick a horse in there and shut it for you!" Hissed Kunzite.  
"Well gee.sour puss. You don't have to be rude you know" Huffed Jadeite as he rubbed his arm. "He re-"  
"Finish that sentence and die!" Snarled Kunzite.  
  
Darien stared in shock as his mind came upon four souls.very much intact with their bodies. He sat there in silence listening to them bicker before interrupting them.  
"How man times have I told you to be kind to Jadeite?" Darien asked.  
"Sorry Lor-DARIEN!" Shouted Kunzite in surprise.  
"After all we have to make exceptions for people with only half a brain"  
"Ha ha. Very funny Darien" Jadeite said rolling his eyes.  
"You guys ready to come home?"  
"HELL YEAH!" Everyone turned to stare in shock at the person who had spoken. Zoisite blushed and said. "Well I almost went crazy with you guys.I deserve a bit of enthusiasm don't you think?" Darien chuckled.  
"All right hold on everybody.next stop.earth..2003"  
"I didn't know Darien drove a train" Said Jadeite in wonder. In response he got three hands smacking his head. "OW!"  
  
Haruka sighed as she got out of bed and put on a shit. In hopes of trying to forget Serena just for a moment and all the pain she saw in her eyes earlier on she had sought comfort in her lovers arms. But it only worked for a moment. Michiru moaned at the loss of heat and turned over. Haruka stood there and just stared at her a moment before sighing and going into the washroom to take a shower. Michiru sat up in bed once she heard the door close and sighed.  
"Haru.why can't you confide in me?" She whispered as a tear fell from her eye. She knew Haruka was hurting and it hurt her that she didn't seem to trust her enough to let her help her. She stared at the door for.she didn't know how long, but when she heard the door lock open she lay back down and shut her eyes. She could hear Haruka walking around in their room.  
"Michi. I know you're awake." Came Haruka's voice from above her still form. Michiru groaned. She was never good at fake sleeping. She felt the bed sink down and opened her eyes. Haruka was sitting beside her looking like a lost puppy.  
"Haru.what's wrong?" Michiru tried again but Haruka just shook her head.  
"Nothing Michi.I though you were asleep?" She asked hoping to change the subject. Michiru rolled her eyes as the obvious attempt.  
"It's Serena isn't it?" She asked. Haruka looked into Michiru's knowing eyes in surprise.  
  
Serena composed herself and walked into the house. Her mask of no expression back in place.  
"Where were we?" She asked the loud group. Immediately all talking stopped and all eyes turned to her. "But before we discuss whatever Travis got me up to discuss.I wish to know where my advisors are." She said in a commanding regal voice.  
  
Travis stared in shock at his sister. He knew that voice very well.It wasn't the voice of Serena Ashfel.but the voice of Princess Serenity. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of something gold on her forehead but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.  
"Serenit-"But he was cut off.  
"Where are Luna and Artimis girls?" Serena's neutral voice came back. Travis, as well as the girls, looked at Serena in shock. The girls had also noticed the commanding voice she had taken on.  
"Serena..Luna and Artimis are at Central Command." Travis said slowly. Serena looked at him, her eyes softening, and she nodded and sat down in her original place.  
"Why did you call me here?" She asked getting down to business.  
"Serena.we have to tell you some important bits of information. First thing is about Darien." Serena looked up in surprise.  
"Darien Shields? The guy who's living at my place?" She asked. Travis nodded. "Who is he really?" She asked before Travis could carry on.  
"Serena..That's what we're trying to tell you." Lita said. All the other girls were silent for they didn't think they deserved to speak to her after what they did. At least until she directly spoke to one of them. (Her regal appearance a moment ago.then her cold stance lead them to believe this.)  
"Lita.I've missed you my friend" Serena said softly but then shook her head. "I'm sorry.what were you saying?" She asked.  
"Serena.Darien is Setsuna's-"  
"Scouts! Youkai attack at the park!" Luna's voice suddenly rung throughout the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at a shocked Serena.  
"I-I haven't' become Sailor Moon in over four years..I don't know if I can still do it" She whispered to herself, not knowing she said it out loud.  
"Don't worry.we'll protect you" Travis said. "You will not go"  
"OH YES I WILL!" Serena hissed her eyes going red with anger.  
"NO SERENA! Think about the baby!" Simultaneous gasps were heard from around the room. Serena rolled her eyes.  
"You try and stop me and I will kill you. I am Sailor Moon. I took an oath to protect the people of my world. And I am not about to break it just because you say so!" She hissed before rushing out of the room. Travis and the girls raced after her but she had disappeared.  
"Girls Transform.we have to go after Serena" Travis shouted as he broke into a run. From behind him he could feel the magical tingle as the girls transformed. A few moments later he stopped and closed his eyes. Warm tingles ran thought his body and when he opened his eyes he had a golden gem in the middle of his forehead. That was the only obvious change. That gem would help him conceal his identity and it also gave him more power. He would appear a blur to anyone who saw him.  
  
Darien jerked up as he felt a familiar tug to his heart. He had just brought the men back and they had just begun talking face to face when 'his' face went white.  
"Serenity is going into battle" He said as he closed his eyes. The other men looked at him in shock but closed their eyes and powered up also. A few moments' later they stood there in grey uniforms complete with a small gem on their forehead and capes and swords. (Imagine their general uniforms.) And in Darien's place stood Prince Endymion with his earth symbol glowing on his forehead. "Let's go!" He commanded as if he had been saying it all his life. In a flash they were out the window heading out to battle.  
  
"There is an attack.we must go!" Setsuna said suddenly appearing out of no where. The three women jumped up in surprise and stared at her. She had been gone all day. "You must transform and protect Serenity. This is not going to be an easy battle! We must protect her!" She cried when no one moved. Suddenly Haruka jumped up and yelled "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" And she was engulfed in power.  
"We will speak once this battle is done" Hotaru said with a glare to Setsuna before she transformed also. Michiru followed her silently. A moment later stood four sailor scouts glaring at each other.  
"This is stupid! We don't have time for this!" Uranus suddenly shouted and broke into a run to the park.where her heart was telling her the fight was. Saturn and Neptune after a few choice words at Pluto broke off into a run also.  
  
The end of Chapter 15  
  
YAWN! It's two in the morning and I have to be in school from seven to six in the night. I'm tired so I'm gonna catch a wink. Sorry. SO what did you guys think? Just so you know this is a turning point in the story. This battle is going to have very serious outcomes. One not so good. And I'm afraid you won't like it too much. Don't worry though Serena does not die. But anyways. So Travis and the girls did not get a chance to tell Serena anything.but if you read carefully in previous chapters you will notice that she has gotten hints.is she still dense or will she figure the truth out for herself???? HEHEHEE me insane! So questions, comments, flames, suggestions all welcome whole heartedly. Even if you just wanna shout at me. Hehe. But anyways see you next time in...dun dun dun Sailor MOOOONNNN!!! hehhe.. Sorry got carried away.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	16. The attack

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 16  
  
January 2004  
  
HIYA! ANOTHER INSTALATION! YAY ME! P.S. I just noticed that I never put a disclaimer for my characters in..so here it is. Chant.Saamp..the youkai...and a few other male characters (Who have yet to come forward! But they do appear in this story!!!) Are mine.all mine..hehehehe. Everyone else is other people's property.  
  
First a meaningful quote:  
  
'Life. . . . a journey. Where are you headed?'  
Unknown  
  
Travis and the girls were rushing to the park when they were suddenly thrown back by a blast of energy. Groaning Travis looked up and stared in shock. It was a Youkai. A very large one in the shape of a squid with feet.  
"You are the punny human's I am to destroy!" It growled as it began advancing to them. "I am Shark. I will be joining you today in this game of cat and mouse.get ready cuz I'm hungry!" He snarled the last bit as he jumped into the air and landed a kick on Travis. He cried out and fell back.  
"MARS FIRE!" Came the cry from behind him as a blast of fire rushed to the youkai known as Shark. It engulfed Shark and for a moment the air filled with a sort of stinky wet burning smell. But when the fire cleared up they were in for another shock as another blast was thrown their way. They fell back, hitting various obscurities such as lamp posts, poles, trees, street lights and Travis ended up in the lake. Groaning Travis lay there with his eyes closed. The other girls got painfully to their feet and stared head on with the youkai.  
"MERCURY BUBBLES!" ` "JUPITER THUNDER!"  
  
"VENUS CRECSENT BEAM!" Came the cry from three various mouths. They hit the youkai dead on bout what they had not expected was the youkai firing its own attack at them just seconds before theirs hit him. The attack hit Jupiter dead on because she stood in front of her friends. She cried out as she fell back taking Mercury and Venus with her. Travis on the other hand was collecting energy.ready to blast. "SUN CRYSTAL POWER!" He cried suddenly as a golden glow headed straight to the youkai. It screamed as the attack hit it in the back. By this time Mars was ready with one of her scrolls. Counting backwards from ten she jumped and while the youkai was distracted with the pain, to its unprotected back as well as the pain the girls attack had done to his front, she threw the scroll onto its.tentacles. It froze where it was. Travis slumped back into the water in relief and Mars sighed also. But the peace was not for long because suddenly a figure appeared above the youkai. A beautiful woman with long green hair and blazing red eyes. She stared thoughtfully at the four scouts and one male. Then with a smirk she spoke.  
"Hello inner scouts.long time no see" She said softly. The girls looked at her in surprise because they didn't recognize her but Travis knew very well who she was and he stared in horror as knowledge of who was haunting them came to him.  
"Saamp!" He hissed his eyes glowing with rage. The woman turned to stare at Travis in surprise but then recognition filled her eyes.  
"Ah yes.Prince of the sun. I was not aware of your presence on this punny planet. How are you my dear?" She asked with a mocking bow. "Chant sends his love" She said batting her lashes.  
"That's more than he's ever done for you" Travis bit back watching in satisfaction as her eyes narrowed.  
"Lord Chant loves me! I KNOW HE DOES!" She hissed throwing an attack his way.  
"Have I thanked you yet Saamp? Well let me extend my gratitude to you" He said smirking but it turned into a grimace as the power tore through him so he all but grunted the next bit ".I am very greatful that I figured out your true nature before we got married!" he said mockingly laughing at her all the while trying not to wince as the power vanished from his badly bruised body. That did it. She cried out in anger and lunged at him throwing kick after kick and punches after punch some of what Travis was able to evade.  
"I LOVED YOU!" She cried as she concentrated on landing a punch.  
"Wrong!" Travis spoke up as he threw his power at her making her fall back. "You loved Chant.you used me to destroy my sister for him!" He hissed swiping his foot under her making her fall. She screamed as she lost her balance. She got up and growled at him breathing hard. Then with a chuckle she went over to the youkai. Taking the scroll of she spoke to it.  
  
"Shark.kill the sun prince first" She commanded with narrowed eyes. Then with one last look at Travis she disappeared. They youkai stared at Travis with a not so nice grin. Travis felt a chill go through his body as he stared at its eyes. Then without warning Travis went flying backwards. They youkai had psychic powers. They looked at it at shock.  
  
Darien growled as he faced a youkai. "Get out of my way!" He hissed. He had to get to Serena. The youkai smirked at him. It was in the shape of a solider ready to do battle. With one difference.pieces of stinky green skin poked out of the armour.  
"You are Endymion of Earth?" It hissed. Darien glared at him. He felt his guards ready to defend him if need arose but he held up a hand to stop them.  
"What if I am?" He asked curious as to how this youkai knew his true name. The youkai smirked when Darien answered as such.  
"I will take it as a yes. I have special orders for you young prince of Earth." He said with a slight smirk. And he lunged at Darien. Darien barely had time to get his sword ready as the other's sword clashed with his ill drawn one making him stumble backwards. The other men tried to rush forward to help but Darien sent them a glare saying for them to stay. They could not disobey a direct order and they backed down. Darien smirked at the youkai as he pushed his sword forward making the youkai move back but not loose his footing.  
"It will take more than petty words to kill me" He said. They youkai glared at Darien as he raised his sword again trying to hit him from above. But it hit Darien's swords flat end. They went at it for a few more moments, grunts and groans heard from both sides. They danced in circles as their swords clashed again and again. Suddenly a scream from afar had Darien whipping his head around. He didn't notice the youkai's satisfied smirk as he pierced Darien in the arm. Darien cried out as he felt the metal pierce him and fell to the ground clutching his sword arm. His own sword fell to the ground.  
"Children should not play with a man's toy" Smirked the youkai yanking his sword out of Darien making him moan in pain. "Chant was right about you.you are not worthy of the princess if you cannot beat a simple sword battle" Darien growled at the youkai but the pain was spreading and Darien had the odd suspicion that the sword that had pierced him had been poisoned but he had no time to think this through as his generals rushed forward and threw their attacks and swords at the youkai. While their attention away from him, Darien limped/rushed to the park. If only he had gotten there moments sooner...  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted as she threw her attack at the youkai that blocked her view. She had to get to Serena and fast..Something was going very wrong. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU PIECE OF-" But she was cut off as she screamed as she fell backwards and hit a lamp post making it break off and fall back with the sheer power of the attack that was thrown at the fallen scout.  
"HARUKA!" Screamed Neptune when she saw Uranus fall. She went to rush to her lover's side but was stopped by the youkai as he smirked evilly at her.  
"Play with me why don't you human?" He said. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes glared at her while he chewed gum hard with an open mouth showing his sharp teeth. (AN: You guys know what I'm talking about?) Neptune glared at him before charging her power. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" She screamed at the youkai. But he was too close and when the attack hit it also made her fall back. She sighed as she lay there thinking that the youkai, which was not moving, had died. It laid there.its body split in two.  
"NEPTUNE! URANUS!" Saturn cried out as she rushed to Neptune's side. "Are you all right?" She demanded as she closed her eyes and put her hands on Neptune's stomach as she healed all the broken bones, tissue and skin on the older scout.  
"Check Uranus.She's in worse condition than me" Neptune whispered as she felt her energy and power returning. Saturn looked at her sadly but nodded and rushed to the unmoving scout. Uranus was in much worse state. Her spine was broken and her head lobbed back effortlessly. She was at the brink of death. Saturn cursed slightly as her hands began to glow as she began healing her old friend. Suddenly Neptune's screams made her whip around. Neptune was staring at horror at the youkai's body. But the dead body was there no more. It was more like two LIVING bodies. The youkai had somehow multiplied when it was slashed in two producing carbon copies of itself on its two halves. Saturn didn't want to leave her friend but she had no choice. Grabbing her glaive she started her attack hoping to kill the youkai. "SILENCE GLAIVE!" She screamed as she went through the fluid motions of her attack. The attack once again ripped though the youkai as it fell back ripped into many pieces. Saturn sighed as she went back to Uranus. Healing two scouts and doing an attack was quite tiring. But suddenly the back of her neck started pricking. Moving her hands away form the almost totally healed Uranus she looked back at the pieces of the youkai. Her eyes widened in surprise as the many pieces of the youkai seemed to get up and morph into carbon copies of the youkai.  
"We cannot destroy them with our attacks! They keep multiplying!" Saturn cried as she ran around the battle ground ready to fight the old fashioned way.  
"You stupid human's really think you can destroy me with stupid magic attacks?" The youkai laughed. Suddenly a light came on in Saturn's mind. The youkai had given itself away. It had said 'magic' attacks. It was immune to magic.so they had to use physical force. With a new determined glint in her eye she charged to the nearest one and slashed it with her razor sharp glaive. For a horrible moment she thought she was wrong but the youkai disintegrated a moment later bringing a whoop of joy from Saturn as she threw herself wholeheartedly into the battle. But the battle wasn't that easy. She was hit hard many times and since Uranus's healing was complete she was almost all drawn of energy. Suddenly a blow to her back had her on her knees withering in pain. She had only killed a few and her energy was going down the drain. She lay there with smirking youkai standing over her. They got ready for the kill.  
"SATURN!" Came a cry that was accompanied with slashing of bodies. Slowly and painfully she looked up in surprise as a man cried out as he hit body after body with a sword. Then the world went dark.and the last thing she remembered was feeling relief.her love had come home..  
  
Moon stopped and looked around in the park. No one was there. Nothing. Not even humans. She turned around but there was no one. Sighing and thinking it was a false alarm she powered down and sat down on the bench. She knew without a doubt that she knew the man. He was Chant. A man from the moon kingdom who was obsessed with Serenity. She knew that man well. But she could not remember why. Briefly she wondered where the others were but shrugged it off. Luna must have called back to say it was a mistake. Closing her eyes she just sat there as thoughts ran though her head. She thought back to when she was a child and had first met Seiya..  
  
***FLASH*** A seven year old Serena smiled slightly as she sat in the sandbox playing with her toy truck. At the moment the truck was bashing smaller trucks complete with crash sounds from Serena. She had always been somewhat a tomboy but she didn't mind. Suddenly a wheel of her truck fell of and she stared at it a moment. Picking it up in her small hands she tried to put it together. It wouldn't go back in. Sighing she stared at it sorrowfully.  
  
"Can I try?" Asked a childish voice from behind her. Serena looked up to stare at a boy a bit older than her smiling at her. He had ebony black hair and blue eyes. Something about him bothered her but she just smiled and handed her truck to him. He sat down in the sand beside her and looked at the truck thoughtfully. Then reaching into his pocket he extracted some kind of bolt. Serena stared in shock as he screwed her tire back on.  
"How you do that?" She asked surprised as he handed her truck back. The boy just smiled at her.  
"Magic" He said. "Hi.I'm Seiya.Seiya Kou. I'm new here" He said bringing his hand forward. Serena hesitated a moment before reaching out and grasping his hand.  
"Hi.I'm Serena Ashfel. I live here all my life" She smiled slightly.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
They seemed to hit off right away. They had practically all the same interests and hobbies. Serena didn't find anything weird about that at the time he was just a boy who helped her fix her favourite toy. Serena's family loved him.She could still not figure out how because Ken was really overprotective of his firstborn. But he seemed to find no problem with leaving his daughter in the care of Seiya. Serena sighed. She thought she knew him but now.he just scared the hell out of her.  
"What are you thinking about?" Serena looked up in surprise when someone spoke to her. And promptly screamed and scampered back on the bench.  
"YOU!" She screamed as she tried to grab her broach and transform but the man was faster and he grabbed her wrists.  
"You have had your fun Serenity.Now it is time for you to come home" Chant said smirking slightly.  
"Stay the hell away from me! LET GO!" Serena screamed struggling to get away. She looked around in a futile attempt to see any help. But no one was there. She was all alone to fend off this huge brute.  
"Now. Now! That is no way to treat your future husband!" He scolded lightly as he opened a black vortex and shoved her thought. "I finally have you! And I intend to keep you!" He hissed. Serena looked back on her closing world in horror. The last thing she saw was Darien running to her, his eyes filled with horror. He was all bloodied and he was limping. She screamed for him instinctively "DARIEN!"  
  
Darien cursed as he saw Serena's fearful eyes as the vortex closed around her. He was too late. Again. "DARIEN!" Her scream echoed throughout the park and Darien's heart long after she had disappeared. Falling to his knees he stared at the last spot he had seen her. The enemy had her now.and only god knew what would happen to her.  
  
"I wish I could intervene" Sighed the woman like goddess as she sat at her throne staring at the scene with sorrow. "I still cannot understand why Pluto shut the gates of time on us"  
"Selene." The woman looked over at the man next to her. "Do not worry my love." He began but her glare stopped him from saying anything else  
"BUT I MUST WORRY! SERENITY AND THE SCOUTS ARE MY CREATION.MY CHILDREN! I am their protector and am failing them miserably" She said as tears fell from her eyes.  
"You forget that she is also my daughter!" Growled the man as his eyes went dark.  
"I-I am sorry. I just don't know what to do.I feel so helpless" Selene sighed.  
"You are worried for your daughter.it is expected.I worry about her also.but we must find a way to Earth before we can think of helping our daughter"  
"You are right Zeus." The woman said her face going hard. "We must find a way out of here first"  
  
"HAH!" Jadeite said smirking as he chopped off the already dead youkai's head. "TAKE THAT YOU FEINDISH FEIND!" He promptly got a smack on the head. Turning he growled at Nephrite. "What was that for?" he demanded.  
"The youkai is already dead you dufus." Said the brown haired man rolling his eyes. All four men were sweating with the power and effort it had taken for them to kill the creature.  
"Darien?" Zoisite suddenly called looking around. "Where did he go?" The other three shook their head's a worried look graced their eyes and expressions. The spread out to go look for their wounded master.  
  
Darien meanwhile lay on the bench unconscious. His guess of the poisoned sword was right.  
  
Travis groaned as he got up. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THIS THING?" Travis shouted as he jumped from another attack. The other scouts were trying various combinations of their powers but each only seemed to singe him or not do anything at all. Since he was the target for the youkai the girls were relatively safe. Too bad he couldn't say the same for himself as he got hit and went flying. Again. "MERCURY!" He screamed her name. She turned a questioning look at him but then his meaning became clear and she reached into her sub-space pocket and took out her mercury computer, Typing furiously she finally got her answer.  
"I HAVE IT!" She screamed. The others jumped at the sound of cool, calm, collected and quite Mercury screaming. But then something dawned to her. Before she could express her thoughts a loud cry had them looking over too where Travis was. He was smirking at the youkai. He had temporarily hurt it. He rushed over to them and began speaking as quickly as possible.  
"I can't beat it! I need to know its weakness! How can we beat it? MERCURY!" he snapped. Mercury immediately began speaking.  
"I have found that if we did the sailor planet attack we could kill the youkai.but-"  
"That's great.charge it up girls!" Travis said not wanting to waste precious moments.  
"TRAVIS!" Mercury screamed. Travis looked at her in surprise. "We cannot do it without Moon" She said softly. Their shoulders slumped they got ready to attack the youkai again.  
"WAIT! Travis!" Jupiter suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her.  
"Travis?" Mina asked questioningly. Jupiter nodded furiously. Travis by this time was lost. It was like all the girls knew something he did not.  
"Yeah. He is Moon's brother! He can take her place!"  
"You know that may be possible!" Mercury said typing furiously on her computer. Everyone else waited tensely to see if it could work. The youkai was getting up. "IT IS!" She suddenly screamed. And not waiting for them to start she began the attack. "MERCURY POWER!" She screamed.  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!" Travis just stared in shock as the girls began glowing their respective colors. Taking Mar's and Mercury's hands he shouted his also. "SUN POWER!" And he began glowing a gold color.  
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" They screamed as they began floating and rushed towards the youkai. It didn't stand a chance as the pure energy ripped though it's body not even giving it a chance to scream.  
  
"Hotaru?" The man shook the young scouts shoulders willing her to wake up. "Saturn wake up" He said trying not to freak out. Suddenly she moaned and he felt like singing. "HOTARU!" He shouted as he hugged her worn body to his chest. A hand came up and rested on the back of his neck and she pulled herself away and looked him in the eye.  
"My love!" She cried "You came back!" And she threw herself into his arms weeping. Neptune and Uranus had also come to stand by the couple, but they were still shaky on their feet.  
"We must get the inners and Darien gathered together. We have to talk about this. Serena has to know" Uranus said grimly. Neptune nodded. "I wonder where Setsuna was" Neptune mused silently.  
  
The end of chapter 16  
  
An: So what did you think? SUks good? What. Comments, complains, suggestions, praises or if you just feel like shouting at SOMEONE (wink wink) gimmie a shout out. Peace out  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	17. Our past revealed

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 17  
  
January 2004  
  
AN: This chapter is more explanatory than anything else. SORRY! All right I claim all rights to Zeus.not the real roman god the one in my story! And to Darius..imagine a older version of Darien.Jet black hair and piecing ice green eyes.power clinging to him like a second skin and not too muscular.just right. Slight hair on his chin like a goatee. And a small barely visible scar on his right template. As small as your fingernail in length. (DROOL) (hehe) All other characters including Travis are from their respective owners. (Please don't sue if Travis your character. I just liked your character soo much that I had to use him!!!) Another thing.I keep forgetting how to type youkai and it's hard to keep tying it.I'm more used to Youma so that's what I'm going to use..Basically I'm trying to say monster. And thank you all for your reviews..I get all warm and fuzzy inside when I read them..Humera if you're reading this. Don't laugh! I can be sweet at times too you know! (lol) And in the last chapter when the girls were trying to speak to Serena they did not know about anything to do with the royals.they were just going to speak about the 'sibling' thing and what not. Thank you Faded Nights for the corrections. I'm supercalafrajalistic expealadoshoiush!!!(MARRY POPPINS!!!!!!) anyway on with the story...  
  
First a meaningful quote :( I love this quote!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
We're all in this life together. . . . Dare to be different.  
Unknown  
  
Darien groaned as he felt pain rip though his arm. The first emotion he felt when he got up.  
"Hey there..Calm down Endymion. Calm down!" Said a female voice. Darien struggled to open his eyes. Once he had accomplished this incredibly unbearable action he just stared. Over him stood Hotaru looking worn and worried. "Good you're awake" She said smiling.  
"Wh-Where am I?" Darien asked trying to turn his from side to side but Hotaru caught his head and forced him to lay still.  
"Do not move! You do not want to undo what I have done" She said softly. "Darius.Help me move him" She said to someone behind her. Darien gave her a questioning look but she was not looking at him but at someone behind her. That name sounded very familiar but the memory was out of range.  
"Yes love" Came the deep male voice. "Welcome back old friend" Darien stared in shock at the man who was leaning over his head.  
"D-Darius!" He said the other man's name in surprise.  
"Hello Cousin.miss me?" Darien smiled slightly despite the fact that his mouth was aching. "Common big guy lets get you moved" He said as he moved to where Hotaru had stood moments ago. He slid one arm under Darien's knees and one under his shoulders, careful not to jar his shoulder; he picked him up with ease. "Now isn't this a classic pose" Darius said sarcastically as he began walking. "Sorry but I can't marry you Dare.Hotaru would kill me" He whispered loud enough for Hotaru to hear. Darien rolled his eyes. His cousin had not changed a bit. He sighed as he was placed on a very comfy bed.  
"Where am I?" He repeated his question  
"In Serena's room" A voice said softly from the door. They turned to stare at Haruka. She came in quietly and looked at Darien with sorrow. "They have her don't they?" She asked. Darien nodded.  
"But who is they?" Darien demanded in anger. "We know they are the enemy but we can't seem to figure out who they exactly are" He said in frustration.  
"It is Lord Chant" A voice from the doorway said. They all looked up in surprise. "You remember Chant.Don't you Darien? He was after Serenity back on the moon.he is the reason we three (DARIEN SERENA TRAVIS) died. (An: All right this is gonna get a bit confusing so bare with me.I'll explain later)"  
"But Beryl." Darien let his voice trail off as he stared at Travis in confusion.  
"Yes she was responsible in a way but I will tell you the whole truth when we all get together. I don't wish to relive the memories more than I have to.but you do remember him don't you Darien?" Darien nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't want to face the harsh reality. Chant was back. He knew him very well. He had let Serenity down again. She had been captured because he didn't have the brains to get away from the Youma in time. And now she was god knows where with a snake from the pits of hell doing god knows what. The pain in his arm was making it hard for him to think so he decided to take care of that first. "Hotaru.Get me some earth. It will help me heal" He whispered his strength draining quickly. Hotaru stared at him in shock.  
"Why did I not remember?" She asked herself as she rushed out.  
"What's going on Dare?" Darius asked looking puzzled.  
"Every royal of their respective planets can get healed in no time flat.as long as it is not fatal.by mixing a bit of their blood with some soil or land from their planet and drinking it. I had forgotten because other than Darien none of us have been on our home planets for centuries." Hotaru answered for him as she brought him a mug filled with soft soil. Darien sat up, with some help from his cousin and asked Haruka for a dagger he knew she kept with her at all times. Haruka reached down and lifted her left pant leg. From its sheath she brought out a very beautiful dagger. It was gold handled with a curvy blade and the ends were carved to resemble dancing flames thus giving it many points (YOU know what I mean?) The handle had small moonstones implanted on it. This was no toy. It was the exact dagger Princess Uranus had during the Silver millennium. It was legendary for it was the dagger that supposedly killed Beryl during the millennium but Haruka refused to say, saying a little mystery is not bad for the soul. The moonstones were rumoured to be gifts from the 'great moon princess' herself. Of course the rumours were from peasant folk. But Darien had no doubt that they were true. Haruka, Travis and Serena were very close even on the moon. She handed the dagger to Darien who held it gently staring at the moonstones for a moment, a painful tug at his heart made him get on with it. Taking the handle he sliced his wrist. Far enough that he would not cut his main artery thus bleeding to death but near enough that he would have enough blood to do the ritual.  
"What was it?" He asked as he mixed the mixture. "It was poisoned wasn't it?" He asked when no one answered. Slowly he began unconsciously muttering in Latin the enchantment that would hopefully heal him, all the while looking at Hotaru and waiting for an answer.  
"Yes" Hotaru whispered.  
"What?" He demanded when he noticed the worried look on her face.  
"Nothing.Just drink." Hotaru said not looking him in the eye. Darien sighed and took down the mixture in one gulp. He did although notice the hopeful look Hotaru was giving him as he tried not to gag while drinking. "How do you feel?" She demanded once the drink was finished. Darien gave her a puzzled look and said  
"Disgusted. It really tastes bad" She sighed and sat down beside him and forced him to lie down. He obliged. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his stomach. He felt a tingling sensation as her hands began glowing. Her Saturn sign began glowing on her forehead as she concentrated on something inside of him. A few moments of complete silence and sighing she stopped glowing. As if in slow motion she slumped onto Darien's body.her strength gone. Darien stared in shock. How was it possible she was so drained? Something big must be going on. Darius rushed forward and helped Hotaru up. Moaning slightly she raised a hand to her head. "Are you all right?" Darien asked worried. She sighed and nodded slightly.  
"We have much we must discuss." Hotaru said sadly. "Including Serena"  
  
Darien sighed as he was helped to a chair in the living room. Everyone but Setsuna was present.  
"Hey.Where's Sets?" He asked as he looked around trying to locate her.  
"We do not know. She has disappeared again" Hotaru said softly. Darien sighed and settled in. He looked up and smiled at his cousin in thanks. Darius returned the grin and sat down beside Hotaru. "First of all.we must introduce a few newcomers. This is Darius. He is Darien's cousin. He is also second in line of the Earth throne." At this the inners gave Hotaru a questioning look. "Darien.Also known as Endymion is the Prince of Earth and fiancée to the princess of the moon kingdom is first to the throne." At this the inners turned to stare at Darien in shock.  
"You.you're the prince of this place?" Mina asked in surprise. No one answered her because their eyes were focused on Hotaru again.  
"Yes he is the prince" She said answering Mina's question. Then turning to look at the four generals she began again. "These men.Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. They are Endymion's guardians much like you four inners were Serenity's on the moon."  
"Yeah.until you screwed up in this lifetime" Haruka muttered glaring at the four girls.  
"Excuse me? We scr-" Raye began but was stopped by Jadeite.  
"Please Mars. Do not start anything yet. We have much to discuss" He said staring at her pleadingly.  
"But she started it Jad." She stopped suddenly as she stared at him in horror. Deep inside she felt as if she had said the exact same phrases to him before..but that was impossible. She had just met the man. Shaking her head she stared at Jadeite who was staring back at her wistfully. She sent a glare his way and he blinked and turned away.  
"General Jadeite is correct Raye. Please wait until the end.And Haruka. Behave!" Michiru snapped the last part glaring at her partner. Haruka rolled her eyes but complied.  
"Thank you Michiru. As I was saying, they are Endymion's guards. DO you girls remember anything of our past live?" She asked. The inner's slowly shook their heads puzzled. "Then there is much we must tell you of our past. I was not around at the time for dire reasons.but Travis for some reason was there for the beginning middle and end. He will be able to tell us everything. But before we get into that we must speak about Serena." She said turning to Darien. Darien got a pained look in his eye but stared Hotaru right in the eye.  
"I failed her again" Was all he said. Hotaru's eyes softened as she got up and went over to him. Giving him a brief hug she smiled gently at him.  
"You did not fail her.you never did. She never blamed you for anything.and she never will."  
"But she doesn't even remember me!" He growled looking away. Hotaru sighed and turned his face back.  
"She remembers you Endymion. She remembers you deep inside. I know because I have seen how she looks at you. She may not know your past life together but she knows deep in her heart that she could love no other." Darien gave her a slightly hopeful smile before turning back to the others.  
  
"She was taken by Chant. A man who we three.by three I mean, Serenity, Travis and I, were killed by. He is obsessed with Serenity and the power she would one day control upon inheriting the throne. I don't remember much because it has been so long but he did kill us..Travis will have to explain that also because I don't remember. I think that he's taken her to his temporary residence. I really have no clue as to anything else." He said shrugging as if trying to say 'no problem dude. My girlfriend gets kidnapped all the time. Would you like some tea?' but no one was fooled because his aura was radiating a painful feeling that no one could miss.  
"This is where I will figure you all out" Travis said sighing heavily. "We must speak quickly because we must also figure out how to get Serena back." Travis began.  
"Wait.I don't understand something.If this Chant guy is obsessed with Serenity then why the hell did he take Serena?" Raye demanded her eyes glowing with anger and confusion. (You guys didn't think anyone would make the connection yet did you???? He he!)  
"Everything will be revealed in time. Please listen to the story first" Darius said holding up a hand to stop Raye from saying anything else. Raye growled at him but nodded and shut up.  
"As I was saying we know Chant from out past. I was known as Prince Tranquility. That was my official name. My real name was as it is today Travis. I was twin brother to Princess Serenity. She was fiancée to Prince Endymion or Darien." Travis began with a sigh. "Everyone knew of Serenity's beauty and many tried to take control of it. And then one day it was announced that I would be taking over our kingdom in the sun and Serenity would take over the kingdom of the moon. There were three crystals of power back then. The Sun crystal, the Golden Crystal and the Silver Imperial Crystal. They were all very powerful in their own rights but the Moon silver crystal was the most powerful because the holder had to protect and watch over nine planets. The eight scouts planets and the moon kingdom."  
"But why did the moon not rule the Earth and Sun?" Amy asked from where she was typing at lightning speed.  
"There had always been bad blood between the Sun and Moon. Not because the rulers of the planets did this on purpose. No. The queen of the Moon was our mother and the king of the sun our father. They loved each other a great deal. But their people hated each other deeply. It was more of tradition to hate each other than anything else because the reason had long been forgotten. In hopes of uniting the two planets our mother and father married. But that only seemed to cause more problems. Then they had us and finally the two planets stopped fighting because their king/queen had finally produced an heir. Anyways as I was saying the sun and moon had bad blood and the reason the Earth was not under our rule was because it held no magic other than the royal family. The royal family meaning Endymion's family and Darius's family. And to rule a planet you have to be totally submissive and the Earth people were not. The funny thing was that our mother and Endymion's mother were best of friends. Does that answer your question Amy?" Travis asked running a hand through his hair. Amy nodded slightly looking up from her computer.  
"You know. I remember seeing Serenity's mother at the moon laughing with Darien's mother and I would think 'My god they sound like carefree children'." Darius said laughing slightly. "Darien's mother seemed happiest when she was with the Moon queen. They were best of friends." He smiled sadly. "You must remember something. A male son is wonderful to royals such as Darien and Travis but they could be killed in a battle or something. And Travis especially Queen Selene loved with all her heart but wouldn't let herself show it much because she knew she would loose him to the sun one day" He said looking at Travis with sad eyes.  
"The last thing I remember mother saying to me is 'Darien take care of my friend for me. She is all alone now and has no one but her daughter. Don't let anything hurt them'. She was speaking of Serenity's father. He had died many years prior and other than Serenity her mother had no one." Darien said thoughtfully. "I tried but failed."  
"Your feelings of betraying them are going to eat you alive Darien" Hotaru snapped. Darien stared at her with sorrow filled eyes.  
"Please guys. We don't know how much time this Serena person has. We have to finish this and figure out what were going to do!" Snapped Kunzite. That hushed everyone up quickly.  
"Sorry." Darien and Darius mumbled.  
"Anyways. Chant really comes into our story when Serenity turned 17. The age of which a woman on the moon is eligible for marriage. Chant was a regular and very frequent visitor of the moon kingdom but he never met her for she kept out of his way. He was about 23 at the time more of a lord than a prince actually. On her seventeenth birthday he was invited and it was announced that Serenity would be the heir to the luranian throne and the moon crystal. I tell you something. That day I stood with my sister as our mother told the Luranian court and people about her plans and I saw a man with brown hair standing to the corners staring at Serenity..  
  
***FLASH*** (Travis's point of view!)  
  
"I thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion." Began my mother. I stared at her proudly knowing that she had the pressure of two countries on her back.two countries that hated each other but not necessarily her for she bore their next ruler. Namely Me and Serenity. Then my eyes caught my sister. The light of my life. She may be older than me but to me she is my baby sister. After all what's five minutes between twins? She looks so beautiful. Her long silver locks are up in the traditional hairstyle and her crescent moon shining so brightly on her forehead. She caught my eye and rolled her eyes. I try hard not to laugh. I know how much she hates dressing up and formalities. It drives her up the wall. Turning back to the huge crowd in our ball room I vaguely hear my mother saying that Serenity will be getting the Silver crystal with the moon. Now many people might think I would be jealous.but I'm not. I am proud to be able to lead the Sun. It was our fathers and it's a beautiful place. I am proud of Serenity. She has worked very hard to be a proper princess. I just hope her people can appreciate her as I have. For a moment sadness stings my heart. I remember when our father died. I had no choice but to be strong as I was the last male in our family. Mother and Serenity needed me. But Serenity. She cut off all contact with the world. She sunk into Depression. As much as I hate to say it I am glad for Endymion. He was the first to bring true laughter to her face. I don't care much for the idea of her loving him but I can do nothing about this. I stare out into the crowd scanning faces because I am bored. My eyes skim over Serenity's scouts and Endymion's generals. Endymion himself is not here because he had family matters to attend to so he sent his men over. I see the outer scouts looking at myself and Serenity with proud smiles. I smirk slightly because they seem to appear and disappear like the wind. Who knows how they got their invitation. But they are loyal friends and even like family and I love them for it. Then my eyes land on a man standing in the corner. He cannot be more than 24 with brown hair and from what I can see smoky grey eyes. He looks like all the other noble folk but something about him is ringing warning bells in my head. It could be the fact that his eyes are skimming over Serenity like a piece of meat or the evil glint in his eyes. I have great eyesight.Guess it comes with having blood of a sun royal in me. They are like hawk eyes. I don't like this man at all. I feel he is going to make trouble for us and for a second time today I am glad Endymion is with my sister. I may not like him but he is honourable. And honourable men know how to treat ladies. Even reluctant ones like my sister. But this man is not honourable. He looks like a hungry wolf. It sends chills down my spine but I can do nothing without proof. And it could just be my brotherly instincts kicking in so I turn away from him. But something makes me look over that way again and again all night.  
  
FLASH That man from the other day.the ball where our inheritances were announced.has come to seek audience with myself and mother. I feel something is wrong. I know it in my soul. But I can do nothing so I follow my mother down the long corridors. I do not even notice the guards bowing before us for my mind is occupied with other matters. In the audience chamber the man is standing at the foot of our thrones. Four to be exact. One for myself, Serenity, Mother and father. But father's has been bare for many years now. I wait until mother is seated as is protocol then seat myself beside her. Serenity's throne is next to fathers but she is presently in class to learn about the imperial silver crystal. Once I seat myself the man begins to speak.  
"Your majesty." Bowes the man with brown hair. "It is a great honour to finally be in your audience." He smiled a toothy grin that sends chills down my throat. "Allow me to present myself. I am lord Chant of the nether realms." He suddenly catches my eye and what I see in his eyes causes shivers to rinse through my body. His eyes are like windows to a great evil.  
"Welcome to my home Lord Chant." She smiles slightly but says nothing else allowing him to continue. I have a feeling mother knows this man is up to no good also.  
"I wish to extend my greetings to the Prince of the Sun kingdom also" I almost rolled my eyes at the transparency of this man but nod and smiled forcefully.  
"I welcome you to my mother's home Lord Chant" I forced out trying not to let any emotion show in my burning eyes. "May we know the reason for this visit?" I asked getting fed up with this game. I could feel my mother's eyes boring into the side of my head but I ignored her.  
"As you wish my lord. I wish to seek the hand of your beautiful sister." He said not looking at the queen either. I stared at him growling slightly. But before I could fire anything at the older man my mother spoke up.  
"We are very honoured with your proposal Lord Chant and have no doubt that you would make a formidable suitor for my daughter." She began but Chant had this glint in his eyes that said that he thought he had won.  
"BUT" I began. Queen Selene smiled at me. But this was no ordinary smile. I knew this smile well. This smile meant 'be polite before you do something really stupid'. So I shut up.  
"As I was saying.we are very honoured but I wish for my daughter to have a say in her choice." She smiled slightly. "We may be severely restricted as to whom we can and cannot choose as suitors but we do have a slight say."  
"But your highness.how can you trust children to choose properly their life partner?" Chant asked trying to sway the queen. My mother turned to me and smiled a slightly proud mother smile.  
"Lord Chant.I trust my children to both choose someone whom they fit proper. I have absolute faith in them. You are welcome to meet with my daughter.to court her with exceptions of course but I am afraid the final say will be my daughter's" I almost fell out laughing at the startled look Chant gave my mother. His eyes were flashing dangerously but I tried not to smirk at his face. "You are welcome to stay as a guest in my home. But I have an appointment I must attend to. It is very important. Excuse me" She smiled as she got up.  
"Of course your highness. Thank you for your time" He forced a smile on his face as he bowed deeply. I knew that deep inside this man was seething with anger to his rejection. How dare this. This 'thing' think he is worthy of my sister. With not another word to this man I leave the chamber.  
"Travis!" Mother calls to me but I am too angry to listen and rush outside into the cool luranian air. Soon I will be forced to leave this place and my family. I do not know at the moment if I can bare that thought.  
  
***FLASH***  
"Trav! You must do something about Chant!" Serenity said sulking in my room. I look up sharply at her and question what she means. She sighs and sits down next to me. "You know as well as I do that he wants to marry me for my powers. And even if Endymion was not in the picture I would never consent to anything. But he is becoming a nuance. You don't know Trav. When I look in his eyes I feel as if I am about to loose my soul itself. He scares me. And he is always around. I cannot have a moment to myself. I hate him!" She concluded with venom. I stare sadly at my sister. I can do nothing other than listen to her because he is a guest of my mother.not my guest.  
  
***FLASH***  
"Prince Tranquility. Get in my way again and I will kill you!" Hissed Chant when I tried to stop him from whipping one of the palace servants.  
"LORD CHANT! This is my mother's home. You have absolutely no right to punish my people! Be they servants" I hiss seeing red. The nerve of that man. Our planet has always known peace. We have never used force on anyone. Free will is mostly practiced here and here is this man who is not even vaguely from this place punishing my servants. I will not stand for it!  
"But you forget Tranquility. The day I marry your sister I will be more powerful than you can ever imagine" He hissed laughing slightly. By this time the servant has run away, most likely to inform anyone who will listen of this little fight. Let my powers rip hitting him straight in the stomach I smirk slightly at the pained picture he makes. Suddenly Serenity comes rushing in, looking worried.  
"TRAVIS!" She screams as she tries to pull me and my power away from the covering man. I snarl at him but obey my sister. "What has gotten into you?" She screamed.  
"Stay out of this Serenity!" I hiss still glaring daggers at the man. But somehow, I suspect she used the crystal, she drags me out of the room and into her own.  
"Please Travis! You cannot hurt him! He is a guest of mothers. Think of our image. We tarnish that and mother's kingdom will fall" She said trying to reason with me. I sigh and stare at her with sad eyes.  
"I'm sorry Ser" I whisper.  
  
***FLASH*** (An: I am NOT! I repeat not writing the dream sequence again. Sorry! Go back to chapter 9 and read it.) I knew that Endymion had been wounded because of Serenity. Then the man drew back for the final blow against him. One that would surely kill my sister's fiancée. I throw myself into the attack taking full force of it. It turns out that Beryl was working with Chant. She wanted Endymion as he wanted Serenity. When he struck Endymion Beryl got angry. She and he got into this large fight. Unfortunately they didn't think as to where they were fighting. Chant ended up killing Serenity and Beryl Endymion. I was already dead. I do not know how but Haruka showed up and somehow she killed Beryl. But Chant got away. He has ever since been looking for Serenity to make her his own.  
  
***END OF FLASHES*** Travis sighed as he looked at the stunned group. "And now.he has her." He said softly. He watched with slight amusement when the inners stared at him in horror. They had figured out who their princes was.  
"S-Serena is princess Serenity?" Lita asked in shock. Darien nodded and suddenly felt like a dissected frog for all four inners turned to look at him with sorrow. Darien squirmed in his seat but then looked soberly at Hotaru.  
"Hotaru. Tell me what is wrong with me?" He asked softly wanting to change the subject. Hotaru looked at him sadly with fear in her eyes.  
"Darien." She paused heaving a deep breath. "If we do not get Serena back. The wound inflicted in you will make your guilt multiply significantly and ultimately lead to your death." She said softly. Darien stared at her in horror for a moment. But then softly he asked.  
"But how can Serenity help?"  
"She has the power to save your life. I'm not sure how but she does. When I was trying to heal your wound it kept kicking me out. But it didn't harm me when I know it could have. It had a sort of acceptance to me. Don't ask me what I mean because it's complicated but I will tell you this. This illness may be forcing me out because I am complete opposite of Serenity. But hot harming me was because it recognized Serenity's attributes in me"  
"Woah! Whoa! Hold up. What the hell are you talking about?" Raye asked. But Darien nodded slightly. He understood very well.  
"There is no time to explain. We must try and figure out how we can get Serenity back" Darius spoke up.  
"I do not understand one thing. Why did you not tell Serenity about her past when you met up with her?" Nephrite asked puzzled. At this there was silence in the room as the girls looked at each other with guilt.  
"Oh. Did the girls not tell you?" Darien asked with a chilly voice. Nephrite raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything else.  
"We will discuss more of this later. First we must find a way to Serena" Snapped Hotaru her eyes flashing. The other sighed as they tried to wrack their brains for any ideas. Hours later had them sitting at the park looking at holograms of the different worlds, and reading energy maps.  
  
Serena moaned as she tried to shake her head from the sleep that pulled her back into its depth. Something was making her sleep again. But she knew she couldn't.  
"Welcome back Serenity" Came the deep male voice. Serena growled. She would not forget that name for as long as she lived.  
"Chant" She acknowledged. "Let me go!" She growled remembering how useless she had felt the last time she had been here.  
"Come now Serenity-"  
"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I AM NOT SERENITY!" She screamed. The name was beginning to give her nightmares. Chant's eyes started glowing as he appeared out of no where in front of her.  
"YOU listen to me! Just because you don't remember does not mean you are not! Now I am sick of your games Serenity. Because of you I almost lost my life in the past. Now you are mine. Don't think that that stupid earth prince will be around to save you now. I have specially taken care of him." He smirked as he said this. "Now. Be a good fiancée and go to sleep. I still have much to prepare and don't need to be chasing you around." He said as he waved a hand over her head and suddenly she couldn't even will her eyes open. She dropped like a ton of bricks. Chant stood over her sleeping form for quite a while after this with a worried frown on his face. Why did she not remember yet? She had four years. Oh he knew that she remembered him. That was why he was able to take her but she didn't remember herself.  
  
Selene stared at the doorway in sorrow. "I do not understand. I used to be the queen of whole planets yet I am unable to break a ward cast by one of my own scouts" She said softly. "I do not recognize the energy signatures either. What is going on?" She looked pleadingly at her husband. But Zeus just looked at her with a sigh.  
"Selene. You must remember that you are no longer a mere luranian. It has been more than a millennia since you were. Pluto could have changed her energy pattern in that time. We must think of some other way" He said taking her hand and leading her away.  
"But you do not understand Zeus. Chant is more evil than anything our daughter has ever faced. We must get to her. We have to protect her" Selene suddenly cried out ripping her arm away from her husband.  
"Listen to me Selene!" Zeus hissed glaring at her in the eyes while holding her shoulders hard. "I have not seen my daughter since she was ten. You at least got the chance to see her grow up! I wish nothing but her safety also. But we must think rationally. We are no longer able to survive on the Earth! It can only sustain living breathing beings. NOT GODS!" He glared at her. "I love my daughter as much as you do but she has Endymion and Tranquility with her!"  
"You do not understand Zeus. Chant is no normal enemy!" Selene tried explaining but Zeus had enough and left her lying by the doors  
  
Seiya growled at the woman who stood before him, her eyes glowing with anger.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded not taking his eyes off of her for a moment.  
"You will not get away with hurting Serena anymore Seiya" Setsuna said softly as she studied him intensely.  
"Au contraire my dear. I always get what I want. And right now I want the location of my daughter." He said his eyes glowing. Setsuna rolled her eyes and sat down on a sofa exactly opposite to him.  
"You still have not learned how to keep a clean room" She mused looking around at the room. There were empty pizza boxes everywhere along with musical instruments and clothing. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
"Yeah well we all can't be prissy perfect now can we?" He hissed. "Now where is the girl?" He asked. She glared at him a moment before mumbling something under her breath.  
"Sit down Seiya. You want power. The power you think you can only get with our daughter dead. I want her safe. Let's make a deal. I'll give you Serena's power.the one you have been craving for so long.and you leave the girl alone" She said staring him straight in the eye. Silence followed. Setsuna sighed and ran a hand through her long locks. Suddenly she stopped to stare at Seiya who was looking at her hand, which was still in her hair intensely. Bringing her hand to her face she stared at the front and back but saw nothing wrong.  
"What?" She snapped. That brought him back to the real world. She gave him a curious look but let it pass.  
"I am her father Setsuna. I want to know where she is" He said.  
"You killed Lex and Rydan!" She hissed. "What makes you think I will tell you the location of my daughter? So you can kill her like her brother? What did Rydan ever do to you?" She demanded as tears stung her eyes. "You killed my little boy because you wanted power? Well your power is like a piece of shit right now. USELESS!" She cried.  
"Wrong love. I have more power than you at the moment.I have Serenity" Setsuna glared at him.  
"Serena is a girl! A young girl. You on the other hand are many hundred years old. How can you find it in your heart to marry a girl who is younger than your great to the twentieth power granddaughter? If you had any that is." She tried to reason.  
"You are the guardian of time to mention the queen of Pluto. Yet you are willing to risk everything for your precious timeline. You know better than I do that you have the power to go back in time to save your precious Rydan. But let's face it. You didn't love him. If you did. Like a real mother who would do anything in her power to keep him safe you would have traveled through time and saved the little piss." He smirked as Setsuna shook her head in denial. "Don't deny it. I know it to be true. All those years ago when you found out I had killed him you could have gone back just a few minutes and he would still be here. But you didn't. And what does that tell us?" He laughed harshly. Setsuna shook her head trying not to let him hurt her.  
"You would not understand! I am under oath! I cannot go back in time!" She screamed shaking her head.  
"So tell me oh fearless one. Our girl would be about what? 902 by now?" Is she married? Have children? Am I a gwan daddy?" he asked making his voice into baby tone. "hmmm.maybe my grandchildren will like to play with my new son?" He mused mockingly. "You do know I am going to be a father again don't you?" He asked innocently.  
"You do not know yet if Serena will have a son. She can just as well have a daughter" She said softly. She watched in dry humour as his eyes began flashing dangerously.  
"Not if she knows what is good for her" He hissed. Then his eyes swivelled over to Setsuna with realization. "YOU!" He said in shock. Setsuna stared at him curiously.  
"Me?" She asked. He nodded furiously his pony tail flying up and down.  
"Yes.You know of the future. You know whether Serena will have a son or daughter don't you?" He demanded, Setsuna opened her mouth but he stopped her by grabbing her hand harshly. "Yes.you do know. You will tell me of my son!" he tightened his hold. Setsuna cried out as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
"NO SEYIYA!" She cried as he pulled her up from the sofa, all the while grinning madly.  
  
The end of chapter 17  
  
Sorry for the stupid chapter but their past, as choppy as it sounds, needs to be explained. SO tell me what you though. I know this might be confusing so tell me if you don't understand! Thanks and ciao!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	18. Serena find's princess Serenity

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 17  
  
January 2004  
  
AN: Yes it's me and no I'm not dead. . . Yet anyways. SO here is the next chapie. Forgive for long update?  
  
Serena stared at the darkness trying to make anything out but nothing came into focus. She unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she looked around. The place had not changed since the last time she had been here. Only she had. She closed her eyes and thought of what was happening. Suddenly flashes flashed through her mind.  
  
***"No. Serenit-Serena" Setsuna snapped, her eyes flashing. Serena stared at her curiously. What was she going to call her? "You are a very important asset to the Scouts. The other girls just have to learn that. I am here to teach you the ways of a scout. Unlike the other girls you were never properly trained in your past life." Setsuna went on more softly.***  
  
What had Setsuna been about to call her? The first day she had met her she had called her something else. And what did she mean about past life? Why was she not properly trained. . .  
  
***"I am sorry Serena. But as I was saying before you fainted. When the girls kicked you off the team, it made all of your futures disappear. Had I not gone to the past and made sure you were to have no parents at this age.well lets just leave it at the fact that it would be most disastrous.***  
  
Why was she so important? And what did it matter so much if her future changed? She was no one important. . . was she?  
  
***"Serena. I didn't mean it that way. I (Sigh) just meant that you were different. More refined and proper then. And we've been watching you for quite some time. It's a nice change to see you so happy and carefree." Alex looked away. "Times were different back then and there was a lot of pressure on your head. And now you are a normal girl who was thrust into a totally unimaginable position." Serena turned to look at the woman in wonder.***  
  
What prevented her from being happy and carefree in the past? And what kind of pressure other than fighting the negaverse could she have on her head?  
  
***"Don't you dare listen to what those silly girls say. They don't understand how important you are to us yet!" She was now lightly shaking Serena.***  
  
Why did she get so furious? And why the hell was Serena keep being referred to as 'so important'? What was so special about her?  
  
*** You are a special scout. It is not known why but you are able to master our powers. So it shall be."***  
  
Special scout? She was no more special than the other girls!  
  
***"You are not supposed to be here!" Setsuna said in a shaky voice.  
"Well boo hoo for you Pluto" The man said***  
  
Seiya knew of Setsuna being Pluto. . . how?  
  
***"You are by fifteen minutes.that's why you would have taken up the thro- "He cut himself off, his eyes going wide in shock.***  
  
What had Travis been about to say? If she didn't know any better she would think he was about to say. . .  
  
***(Insert flashback of her first time trapped with Chant)(chapter 10)  
  
Chant kept referring to her as Serenity. It just wasn't possible. . . was it?  
  
***(insert dream)(Chapter 9)  
  
What was with that dream? And who was Endy? Why did the love portrayed in that dream feel so real? And why was Travis there? He was her twin brother . . . wasn't he?  
  
***"That name doesn't sound familiar at all" She said after a few seconds. Travis sighed, almost disappointedly?***  
  
Why would he be disappointed that she couldn't remember this Endy character?  
  
***. With a sprint he ran out the door slamming the door on his way out. All heads whipped to the closed door. "Travis?" Serena whispered as tears began welding up in her eyes***  
  
Travis had been so angry when she had come home with Seiya. . . why?  
  
***He looked up and their eyes met. For a moment the whole world seemed to stop, and unconsciously she opened her mouth to say one word. "Endy" She whispered. The man's eyes went from hope to surprise to happiness in three point four seconds flat. But then a noise from upstairs snapped her out of her little episode***  
  
Why had she whispered Endy's name when she looked into Darien's eyes? She didn't even know Endy. Were they one and the same?  
  
*** She stared in shock as all color drained from Darien's face. She looked at him curiously. "Are you all right?" She asked. Darien nodded.***  
  
Why had all color drained from Darien's face when she told him she was married?  
  
***"Congratulations Mrs. Kou" He said holding out a hand. For some reason Serena felt her heart tug. He was taking this well.but then why shouldn't he? They didn't know each other until that day.but then why did she fell as though he should fight for her. Anything but that simple congratz?***  
  
Why had she felt like dying when Darien congratulated her on her marriage?  
  
*** For some reason after just meeting Darien, being with Seiya seemed.wrong.***  
  
Why did she feel so bad? Seiya was her husband for god's sake. And Darien. . . Darien was just a man who she just met. Serena sighed as she opened her eyes. Why did that hurt still? She asked herself. She closed her eyes again.  
  
Flashes of Seiya brutalizing her for the first time hit her as slow tears fell from her eyes. Then her head shot up as the memory of Seiya telling her that Setsuna was his first wife. But that was impossible. She had known Seiya since they were children. Setsuna was a guardian of time that never. . .aged. Her head shot up as it hit her. She stared wide eyed into the dark only seeing flashes of a past life.  
  
***Mohter! I don't want to marry that stupid earthie!" 13 year old Serenity pouted as she stood beside her mother the queen Serenity of the moon.  
"Serena!" Her mother sighed. "It is important for our Planets. And Endymion is a wonderful young man. Just try to get to know him . . . for me honey?" Serenity or Serena as she had been known sighed and nodded her head. ****  
  
***OWW! Don't do that you meanie!" Serena screamed as Endymion threw a rock at the back of her head. Why was it that every time they met he would do something to make her mad?***  
  
***Princess. I would like for you to meet my husband and children" Setsuna said smiling at the young princess. Serena smiled as she hugged the two young children. She then went over to Setsuna's husband and curtsied. "Welcome Lord Seiya to my home" She said softly. "Set? What are your children's names?" Setsuna looked on proudly as she said. "They are Rydan and R-***FLASH. Serena for some reason could not remember the girl's name.  
  
*** Prince Tranquility must return to the Sun to rule. The bad blood has not been completely quenched and he must take the throne" Said Senior mars softly to Serenity. Serena shook her head venomously.  
"I won't let you take my brother!" She screamed before her mother could speak. But it was hopeless for it was set that Travis would leave in one years time****  
  
***I love you Endy. . .Don't ever leave me" Serena said softly to Endymion. He smiled at her and nodded.  
"I promise love" He said softly.****  
  
***I don't like that Chant character!" Serena said venomously at Endymion. "He gives me the creeps. And he is always around me" Endymion's eyes went dark as she said that.  
"Be careful around him Ser. Don't ever be alone. I don't trust that man"****  
  
***NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Serena cried as her brother fell. And moment's after Chant threw an attack at Endymion I covered his body with mine and took the full blow. Laying there I opened my eyes painfully and stared into Endymion's open eyes. Both our eyes reflected pain. "I love you" I whispered before closing my eyes. I faintly heard his scream of anguish but I could not be sure if it was a dream or not. Suddenly another blast hit us then. Beryl had arrived.****  
  
Serena's chest went up and down as she tried to breathe. She tried to shake her head but the truth crept up at her. She was Princess Serenity of the Moon. Her brother was prince Tranquility of the Sun and Darien was Prince Endymion of the Earth. Her lost love. How could she forget him? And Seiya. Seiya was Setsuna's ligament husband even today. And they had two children. A trembling hand came to her mouth. He killed Rydan? That adorable little boy? He killed him? And what about the girl. He wanted to kill her too.. . . but why? Shaking her head as a few tears fell for the small boy she closed her eyes to compose herself. She was the moon princess and she was married too her oldest friend's husband. The thought alone made her shiver with disgust. How could he do that! He had seemed so sweet when she had first met him. And she was carrying his child. That thought did not disgust her much for it was not the child's' fault but what was she going to do?  
"Oh Endy. . .where are you Darien?" She whispered to her love of the past.  
  
Darien's head shot up from where they had still been conversing.  
"Serena" He whispered. Darius came up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dare?" he asked softly. Darien turned his eyes to his cousin.  
"She remembers. She is calling out to me" Was all he said. A shocked silence filled the room.  
"All right people we gotta move our butts. Who knows what's going on out there" Hotaru snapped uncharacteristically. "Until Serena is safe and sound you will ALL take orders from me. I am second in command to Serenity so what I say is law. If anyone disagrees you are free to leave now." She looked around determinedly and when no one moved she spoke again. "All right. Michiru, Amy and Zoisite go to Darien. Use his newly opened link with Serena to try and locate her. Haruka, Raye and Mina you go try to find any odd energy readings. Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite will prepare a transport force field for us. Do not program it until we figure out where Serena is. I with Lita and Darius will scout the area around here and see if we can pick up any odd readings and also look for Setsuna." She paused. "We will also find safe havens for our families and friends. Who knows if we'll make it out alive" She looked around harshly begging someone to disagree but no one did. With a curt nod she turned to go "Move out! Remember every moment wasted could mean Serena's doom"  
  
Setsuna groaned as she tried to open her mouth to transform. But Seiya had tied her mouth closed. At this moment he was in a concert with his 'brothers' leaving Setsuna with a choice. Serena's life or her daughter's life. She closed her eyes and tried to locate Serena. Her eyes snapped open. Serena's life form was no where on earth. Her eyes grew wide with panic. There were only two reasons for this. One Serena was dead. . .and she shuddered to think that one and two Serena had been captured by Chant. Both were equally horrible and dangerous for the future. Closing her eyes again she silently prayed to Pluto as she located the scouts. A slight smile played on her lips as she felt the presence of the generals and Hotaru's lover Darius. The backup had arrived. But she still had her problem to solve. How in the world would she get out of this mess? The group would be in need of her help. She sighed as she waited for Seiya her thoughts roaming to her daughter somewhere in the future. She knew for a fact that Her daughter was safe for the people she was with would risk their own lives to save her although she fully doubted that it would come to that. She sighed. Her daughter was safe for the moment and all she had to do was find a way to her princess. She wept silently as she tried to decide the impossible.  
  
Darien groaned as he applied pressure to his link sending out a signal to Serena that he was trying to find her. The link was growing more and more but it was fairly new in this lifetime so it would take time. Amy and Zoisite had tied him to some sensor machine trying to locate her position and Michiru at the moment was using her Mirror, which was shooting a beam of energy at his mind as she also tried to locate Serena.  
  
Serena shuddered as she felt a presence in her mind. For a moment she thought it was Chant but then she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her mind and the feeling of warm arms wrapping themselves around her. *Darien! Endymion!* her mind cried out to him. He was trying to find her. She tried to communicate with him as she used to be able to in her past life. ~Endy! Are you there? Help me please!~ She cried silently. And then she felt it. Another presence. She shrank back in fear as Chant appeared in front of her with an evil smirk on his face. For a moment she had a sinking feeling that he had discovered the fact that Darien had found his way back into her mind but then he began speaking dispelling that fear and rising another.  
"Serenity. SO you remember my love" He smirked. Serena shrank back in fear. "No need to fear me love. Now we must get ready to destroy your stupid guardians. They are becoming quite a nuisance." He said smiling as he sat down beside her. She scurried back trying to get away from him but he reached out to her and pulled her closer. Wrapping his arms around her he spoke in a sort of hushed voice more to himself than her. "I finally have Serenity! After all those centuries of waiting I finally have her. I'd like to see Endymion try to get you now" He smirked as he stared intensely at her. Then a puzzled look came over his face. "There is something different about you Serenity. What is it?" he mused. Serena clamped her mouth shut and refused to look at him. Suddenly something hit her head on and she went flying backwards. She groaned as she looked up painfully. Chant stood over her with furious eyes, his arm outstretched as he threw another energy bolt at her. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" He roared as he threw another bolt of energy at her. She cried out as she clutched her stomach as she went flying against a wall. "Who's the father you whore?" He demanded grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head to the ground. Serena moaned as she saw stars explode from the pain of her chin. "Was it Endymion? Or your brother?" He sneered. "You were always unusually close to that boy" Serena stared at Chant in shock for even suggesting something so unholy. "No you're too pure for that kind of stuff. So who was it? A boyfriend perhaps?" He mused smiling evilly at her. Serena shuttered as she tried to back away from him.  
"P-Please leave us alone" She whispered as she hid her head in her raised knees. Chant's laughter could be heard moments before he came forward and grabbed her by the hair and made her stand. She felt as if she was dying as his knee connected with her stomach. She knew something big had just happened but she would not know the extent of what Chant had just done until much later as she didn't have time to ponder it as his fist came to smash her face. Tears fell from her eyes as she had flashes of Seiya's beating earlier that week. Was she destined to be beat by every man she encountered? "DARIEN!" She screamed as the pain blocked out all thoughts from her mind.  
  
(AN: No I am not a violent person but I guess I'm more comfortable with violence than romance. It's just too . . . mushy for me. Hehe. Any suggestions of improvement greatly appreciated!)  
  
"Thank you all so much! We would like to end our concert by singing a song I just wrote. It's called Superman's dead. (AN: yeah I know it's by our lady peace but work with it!) Serena honey? This one's for you!" Seiya cried into the microphone. Then as he began playing his electric guitar he snatched the microphone and added. "Oh and for those of you who are wondering. Serena's my wife" Then closing his eyes, to portray a feeling of thinking about his wife to his audience while in real he was picturing Setsuna (his other wife) he began singing.  
  
"Girl you worry that you're not liked How long till you break Your happy cuz you smile But how much can you fake?"  
  
He looked out into the crowd and smirked.  
  
"An ordinary boy An ordinary name But ordinary's just not good Not today Now a woowo wow a woowo wow a woowo Now a woowo wow a woowo wow a woowo"  
  
He began jumping on stage with the beat of the drums as he held the mike tightly in his hands. Then he stopped and stared intensely into the crowd.  
  
"Alone alone alone alone Alone alone alone alone I'm thinking Whyeyaeyaeyah yeah Superman's dead Eyeaheyaheyeah yeah Is it my head? Eyeaheyaheyeah yeah"  
  
(INSERT REST OF SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath and bowed his head. Then looking up he bowed to the group and walked off the stage. But instead of turning to the manager's room like they were supposed to he walked back to his hotel room. There was a certain green haired woman waiting for him. He shouldn't keep her waiting now should he? He smirked as he neared the room.  
  
Darien groaned as he felt pain rip through his whole being.  
"She's being tortured" He cried out hoarsely. Amy shouted something that he couldn't comprehend as he was trying to take the pain away from her by transferring it to himself. He fell to the floor gripping his stomach. Then he cowered as he held his head with one hand and his stomach with the other. Chant was pissed for some reason. "OH God!" he whimpered as he lay on the grass struggling for air. But all the while he refused to let Serena feel an ounce of pain. Tears began gathering in his eyes as he reached a shaky hand to the earth and made a fist with earth in his hand. Closing his eyes he began chanting in Latin the ancient Earth language. He began glowing as the earth helped him take away some of the pain. But not much. He sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulders. Zoisite was transferring some of his own strength to Darien.  
"We must get Hotaru here as quick as possible!" He shouted. "Michiru she is your leader go find her!" A shuffling of feet was heard as someone ran off.  
"Thanks Zoi" Darien whispered as he kept his concentration on his task at hand.  
"Don't speak!" Snapped Zoisite. "You need to keep your strength up until we can get Hotaru here to help with the healing." Darien just nodded and closed his eyes again. Mentally he called out to Serena. *Serena don't worry. I'm with you*  
  
Serena whimpered as she lay back on the sofa as fist after fist connected with her stomach. *Serena don't worry. I'm with you* her head shot up in surprise as she felt the familiar voice wash over her. *DARIEN!* She screamed back. He was taking the pain away from her. But he could kill himself if he kept this up too long. *STOP YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF!* She screamed mentally trying to block out her pain. But it was useless. They were too well connected for her to hide it.  
*Don't worry Serena. I won't let him hut you any more. We are coming to get you*  
*NO DARIEN! YOU'LL ONLY GET YOURSELF KILLED!* Serena said shaking her head all the while trying to block out the pain of the energy being hit at her.*I've lost you once my prince. I cannot bare to loose you again. . . Endymion* She said softly. *Serena. . . You remember?* Came the shocked voice. Serena had tears in her eyes as she cut of contact and tried to rid Darien of her pain.  
"THAT KID IS SO DEAD!" Chant was shouting as he slammed his fist in her stomach. Then suddenly as quickly as he had begun he stopped and moved away from her in shock. "Oh my. . . "His voice trailed on as he stared at the bloodied and bruised unmoving body of Serena. He stared at his hands as if they weren't his own before blinking out of sight.  
  
The end of chapter 18  
  
Hey guys long time no see! Anyway what did you think? Like no like? Thanks to all that reviewed. I'm really gonna have to find time to thank you all!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl! 


	19. Jade

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 17  
  
February 2004  
  
Serena lay on the bed shivering as she tried to stop the pain in her stomach by curling up into a ball. Every few moments a shiver would pass through her body and she would feel something leave her. There was blood everywhere, especially around her legs. She refused to let herself think as to why so much blood was coming out of her, but deep in her soul she knew.  
"Endy." she whimpered as tears refused to stop falling from her eyes. She wished she were home. Not her Earth home, but safe and warm on her home on the moon. Her sobs filled the room in no time.  
  
Darien shuddered as he let go of the link. His mind and body were exhausted with pain and the pressure of keeping the link together for so long. His body was weak with Serena's pain. And something else. Hotaru and Darius were working feverishly trying to heal him, but he knew that until Serena was safe and sound with him he could not be healed fully. The others had panicked when they had heard, but Darien refused to let them be called back until they could find out exactly where Serena was. Michiru, Amy, and Zoisite had been told to go and try finding her with their weapons (Michiru and her mirror), computers (Amy and her mercury computer), and psychic powers (all generals have this). Lita had been sent to Kunzite and co. to help with the building of the portal.  
"Chant is absolutely insane." hissed Darius as he concentrated on giving his energy to Hotaru. "He should already know that Darien will rip him to shreds once he gets a hold of him."  
"He does not know the power that Darien holds in the palm of his hand as Endymion." Hotaru said softly, not taking her eyes off of the middle of Darien's forehead. The main focal point of every human motion, feeling, energy, . . . everything, was their forehead. That was the best place to heal anyone physically, mentally and spiritually, though not many people knew this fact.  
"He had the element of surprise when he attacked Endymion in the past. He never gave the Earth prince the chance to bring out his true powers. And then Serenity went running out after him. She was shocked stupid. She did not think to check for danger as she ran to his side. That was how she got struck also. Tranquility went about the same way. Each was so consumed with grief, and worries, and fear, that they did not think straight. It has been a plague for all royals of the past. We have compassion that surpasses anything in the world. Maybe, maybe that was our downfall." Hotaru whispered, as a single tear fell from her eye. Darien looked at her and brushed a finger to her cheek. She looked at him surprised.  
"You worry too much, little one." he said softly. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. Little one was what he used to call her in the past. It had been so long since she had heard that name.  
"Can you feel her?" Hotaru asked suddenly when his eyes went wide and he gasped in pain.  
"She's fainted with overwhelming pain." he gasped out.  
"Darien! I need you to let go of the link. Just for a moment. Let go!" Hotaru screamed as he began convulsing with tremors. "DARIEN LET GO!" she screamed as she slapped him across the face. Then all was silent. He didn't move. He was as still as the air. Stumbling, she tried to feel for a pulse, and thanked God when she felt one. "Darius." she whispered softly to her lover. He was there in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward. "We must all rest. The rest is up to the generals and scouts." He nodded his confirmation, lifted her up, and put her on a nearby bench. "One thing puzzles me. Why have there been no people around since we got here?" she asked. Darius chuckled at this.  
"I put a shield around here. Any human who is not a general or scout will be 'repelled' from this place." She sighed and closed her eyes, a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
Setsuna stumbled as she stared in disgust at the unmoving body at her feet. She let the bat drop to the ground in a puddle of blood. "What the hell did I ever see in him?" she asked herself softly. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she painfully transformed into Sailor Pluto. She called upon the gates of time, only to growl in frustration as they stayed closed to her. Then she concentrated and willed herself to be transported to the scouts. A moment later, all that was left in the room was broken furniture and clothes everywhere. In other words, the whole room looked like a war zone. The battered and bloodied figure of Seiya Kou lay facedown right in the middle. A large puddle of blood was forming around his head. All was quiet.  
  
"We found her!" Raye cried as she opened her eyes.  
"ABOUT TIME!" Haruka snapped as she sat up from where she was. "You think you could have hurried it up a bit?"  
"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Raye yelled back.  
"OH YEAH?" Mina groaned. This was sounding way too much like a Serena/Raye fight.  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Mina screamed, shocking the two girls stupid. "NOW!" She glared at each girl in turn. "We have to get back to Hotaru and tell her we found Serena." she snapped, glaring at the two dumbfounded girls.  
  
"We are ready." spoke Nephrite. "All we need is to program where we need to go and we will be there."  
"That was hard work." Lita exclaimed, wiping the sweat off her head.  
"I agree." Jadeite groaned as he slumped down onto the ground.  
"No time for rest. We must get back." Kunzite said, lifting Jadeite off the ground.  
  
"The Mirror tells me a bit. I think I know where she may have gone." Michiru said softly as she lowered her golden-edged mirror.  
"Yes and I have found traces of her aura in the air. I know the general direction she may have been taken," Amy said, still typing, "but I cannot get a fix."  
"She is in a lot of pain. She's in a dark, dark place, lying on a bed and bleeding." Zoisite said softly. The other two whipped around to stare at him silently. "We must get to her as soon as possible."  
  
Chant sat in his large seat, staring at his hands. There were blood marks on them that seemed to make him want to go and hide. He had hurt the one woman he had loved. She could die before he could even have her, and all because of his stupidity and rage. Turning them over, he stared at the splatters of blood. No two were the same size or shape. They varied from pinpricks, to small circles, to large rivers.  
"You should not have been pregnant, Serenity. You should have saved your innocence for me." he hissed, his anger returning. Had he not stopped when he had, he could have killed the woman. That thought alone made him want to hurl. ~BERYL~ suddenly that witch's name crossed his mind after millennia. The bitch that had made him kill Serenity in the past. Had it not been for her, he could have killed off Endymion and taken Serenity by force! She would have learned to love him and live with him. But no, that bitch had to have a hussy fit because he tried to kill the black-haired man. Yes, that was the perfect way to describe Beryl. A hussy. She had come to his bed willingly enough. A bargain in getting the Moon and Earth royals to separate. Chant didn't mind though. He wanted Serenity and needed to dispose of Endymion at the time. If giving him off to Beryl was the only way then so be it. He enjoyed Beryl immensely, but his mind always strayed to Serenity. She was his true goal, but just out of reach. And her stupid brother Tranquility, who was always in his way. He would pay too. He would just have to find a way to make it up to Serenity. She was his, no matter what she wanted. With that thought he threw his head back and laughed a laugh that would send chills up your spine.  
  
By the time everyone got back to the temple Darien and Hotaru were sitting up on their own again, their energy revived somewhat. Darien was still hissing in pain once in a while, but all in all he was physically well.  
"What happened?" Amy asked as she quickly began scanning Darien for his illness. "His body is reacting as if he's been in a very bloody fight!" She exclaimed staring at the results that were being output on the screen.  
  
"You could say that." Darius said dryly, his eyes shining with dull humour. Amy caught this and gave him a curious look, but he turned away from her and went to help Darien sit up.  
"We think we may have located where her trail leads." Amy said, turning back to Hotaru.  
"She is in a lot of pain." Raye said softly. Everyone turned to look at her grimly.  
"We gotta find her, and fast." Travis declared with venom. Darien sat there quietly listening to what each was saying. Then with a sigh he closed his eyes and brought back the sensations from earlier. A moment later he snapped his eyes open with shock and started gasping for breath. All eyes turned to him.  
"Dare?" Darius asked. Darien looked at him with sorrow in his eyes.  
"She lost her child." he whispered. A hushed shock filled the room.  
  
Serena moaned in pain as she felt her stomach turn over for the hundredth time that day. Sharp pains stabbed her stomach as she threw up puddles of her own blood. She had a sinking feeling as she searched her mind for Darien, but he had left her alone. Shivering, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain that seemed to consume her whole being. She felt as if a part of her were dying.  
"Serenity." came the hesitant voice. She bit back a moan as she looked up, startled to hear a female voice calling her old name. A woman with long, forest-green hair stood there at the door looking at Serena with wide eyes.  
"W-Who are you?" She asked softly as she tried to get up.  
"Don't get up!" The woman practically screamed. "You're hurt badly." She rushed forward and helped hold Serena in a near leaning position. Serena flinched slightly when the other woman touched her, but she relaxed as the pain lightened.  
"Who are you?" she asked again, holding back a coughing fit. The woman helped Serena lean against the headboard and sat down right in front of her.  
"My name here is Cat's Eye, but my real name is Jade." she said, looking Serena in the eye. Serena stared in wonder at the strange woman's eyes. They were exactly like cat eyes.  
"Your name suits your eyes." Serena said softly, cracking a smile. The woman's eyes lit up brightly as she smiled. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Serena asked suddenly as a stabbing pain brought her back to the present.  
"Are you all right?" Jade asked, leaning forward. Serena nodded her head.  
"Why are you here? You work for that man, don't you?" She demanded. Jade hung her head.  
"Yes, but not by choice." she said softly. "I am here to help you clean up."  
"I don't need your help," Serena said, her eyes growing hard. "Your people kidnapped me."  
"No Serenity!" the woman snapped. "I am not with him. I am also held here against my will." Serena stared hard into the woman's eyes, but she couldn't detect any falsehood. And for some reason she felt as if she could trust the woman. "I am here to help you clean up. You are all bloodied. We need to clean you up before your bruises get worse." Serena nodded as she let Jade help her up. "There is a washroom to your right. Let's get you in there, then we can give you a shower." Jade said, making Serena lean on her as she led her into the bathroom in the back. Serena stared in wonder. She had not noticed that room before. She hissed as she felt her wounds bother her again. "Hold on Serenity. We're almost there." Jade said, half carrying Serena into the washroom.  
"Do me a favour?" Serena asked. Jade moved forward but muttered a 'hmmm'. "Could you PLEASE stop calling me Serenity? My name is Serena in this time." Jade paused, looked over at Serena, and laughed.  
"All right Serena." They got into the washroom and Jade helped Serena undress and get under the shower. Serena for her part tried not to look at the blood on her legs, for it brought darkness which made her want to curl up and cry. "All right." Jade said as she took a washcloth and helped Serena wash off. "I-I'm sorry about your child." She said softly. Serena stared at Jade for a moment, a shiver running through her body, but then she shook her head and blocked the woman out. Her child was fine!  
  
The group of scouts, guards, and two princes were working feverishly in central command down inside the Crown Arcade. The computers there were linked with all the planets in the solar system, although the main computer was on the moon. They would have preferred working with the moon computers, but other than Serena no one had access to the Moon, for she was direct descendant of it. Darien was working with Travis, Darius, and Amy on the main computer, when a sudden bright flash had them all whipping around and in fighting stance.  
"SETSUNA!" came the cry from many voices when the familiar dark-green haired woman stumbled through the portal, bloodied and bruised. The three royal men rushed forward to catch her as she stumbled.  
"What the hell happened?" Lita demanded as she and Haruka rushed forward to help. Amy and Zoisite immediately started scanning her and tried to help get her bandaged.  
"I-I went to speak with Seiya, but he had other things in mind." Setsuna said with a harsh laugh as she was helped into a chair.  
"So that is where you were during our struggle." Michiru said thoughtfully. Hotaru slipped silently out the door as she let the others help the ailing woman.  
"Taru?" Hotaru looked into Darius's eyes as he came over. The question was clear in his eyes.  
"Nothing Darius. Sorry, I guess I'm just still a bit tired." she said softly, looking away. "She should have been here." She muttered the last part to herself, but Darius overheard. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body. Resting his chin on her head he sighed peacefully.  
"She had reasons. Let her explain" he said softly. Hotaru rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see it.  
"I have given her more chances than my guardianship as the scout of DEATH has allowed. I must go by the guidelines Queen Serenity passed down. I cannot give her many more chances. It will be fatal in the long run." Darius sighed, as he knew she spoke truthfully. Turning her around he looked into her eyes.  
"We'll be fine. We will get Serena back unharmed."  
"Don't you get it?" She suddenly cried out pushing him away. "Nothing will be fine! Never again! Serena is married to Setsuna's husband! She is, at the moment, in the custody of Chant! She just lost her ONLY CHILD FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She screamed the last part. Darius shook his head.  
"She still has us."  
"We are not enough anymore. We proved that when we let her be taken by that beast and when we let her leave all those years ago." she said harshly, "We don't deserve the honour of protecting her."  
"Don't say that!" Darius said harshly. "Don't you dare say that! We both know Serena VERY well and we both know the kind and forgiving heart she has. She would never want you to take the blame! Sure she'll be angry with us, but that is to be expected for all the secrets you kept from her. But sooner or later she will come back to us!" he finished pleadingly. Hotaru shook her head.  
"We failed our future queen. We kept secrets from her. That alone is taboo and punishable by death. A death we all deserve." Her eyes suddenly grew sad. "You don't know her Darius. You don't know her. I had lived with her long before you even knew of her existence. I have known her from the day she came to see me in my cradle on my first day of life in the silver millennium. I am her other half! Her exact opposite! And I, the one person who has pledged to put her life and health above my own, failed her! She is my best friend!" Hotaru began sobbing. "And I failed her. Just like I did on the moon. I failed Serenity." Darius looked bewildered for a moment, but then sighed and wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, trying to calm her down.  
  
Jade hissed in pity as she gently wiped away the various bruises from Serena's body. She quickly glanced at Serena's face, only to see it closed of any emotion. Turning back to her task at hand, Jade sighed. She knew what Serena was doing. She was denying the fact that she had just had a beating that had cost her her child's life. She knew everything from the past, even the parts that were so obviously unclear to Serena at the moment. The two had been great friends during the silver millennium. Then everything changed. She had to try hard to keep the emotions that were threatening to come out at bay.  
"All right. I've bandaged most of the wounds. I'm going to get you some clothes. We need to keep you warm. I had one of the other slaves change the bed so that you have clean new bedding." Serena just stood in the middle of the bathtub, not agreeing or disagreeing. Sighing, Jade left the bathroom and went into the hallway outside of Serena's room.  
"Serenity! How is she?" came the voice that made Jade jump, clutching her heart. Turning around, she glared into Chant's face. "SPEAK WOMAN!" he hissed, grabbing Jade harshly by the shoulders. Jade struggled but could not get away from his grip.  
"You almost kill her and you expect me to give you a report of how the hell she's doing?" She yelled as she hit him with her small fist. Of course this did nothing.  
"Just be glad I did not kill her!" he growled as he grabbed her hair and pulled. She screamed and struggled harder. His laughter was heard throughout the whole place. It reached the trembling Serena and she felt a shiver go up her spine. She stared in worry at the door as if any moment now someone would crash into the room.  
  
The end of chapter 19.  
  
All right, how was that? I wanna thank my editor for all her suggestions. And all other customers...no wait, that's at work. You guys aren't customers. You guys are my faithful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, as I was saying, thanks to everyone else for their reviews and suggestions. You're really kind. Tell me what you thought. Ciao  
  
JA NE  
  
LaLunegirl 


	20. Serenity the weak

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 20  
  
February 2004  
  
Here's chapter 20, sorry I haven't written for so long...really busy at school and work now days. MY GOD today was beautiful!!!!!!! I'm at the moment sitting outside writing on one of the benches at school. School finished about an hour ago and hell. Have you ever just sat there, smelling the air after it's rained? It's really something else...anyways, you don't care about that do you? Ok, ok, on with the story...........................................  
  
The way to a man's heart is through his stomach...or through a good lay.  
Not telling!  
  
"You have to let her go!" Jade scowled as Chant let her go. His eyes flashed at her comment.  
"Never. She's mine. I've waited two of her lifetimes for her. There's no way in hell she's leaving me again." He turned to stare at the door through which Serena was in.  
"She'll find a way out herself. She's not dumb you know." Jade said softly, trying to reason with him. At this Chant began laughing.  
"That woman? By herself? I don't think she knows how to do anything by herself. She relies on her friends too much. It's either those blasted Senshi of hers, that sappy Endymion, or her brother. I bet she relies on the man who put that child in her too. She's worthless alone. She needs someone to cling to. Without someone to help her, she's a coward...just the way I like her. Now if she were to escape," he began thoughtfully as he turned to her. "I would know for sure that it was your doing...and we don't want that now do we?" He raised an eyebrow, keeping a smirk on his lips as she shrank back. Then with a chuckle he disappeared, but not without a few last words. "Watch your back Jade darling..." Jade shivered as he disappeared. A cry from inside the room had her running in like a shot. Serena stood plastered at the edge of the wall starring at horror at one of Chant's minions. Jade rolled her eyes. Chant was right. She was cowardly. Walking in she went over to Serena and asked her what the matter was.  
"I-I don't have my transformation broach...or the crystal, and I have Youma crawling all through my room!" she cried, shivering. Jade sighed as she too turned to the Youma. It was, at the moment, sweeping under the bed. Raising her hand to her head she turned to Serena.  
"Don't worry Serenity. He's just here to clean up. He's harmless." She smiled slightly as Serena relaxed and ran a hand through her hair. She was exactly the same as on the moon...except for the clingy part...that started around the time she met Endymion back on the moon. A frown crossed her face as she thought of Endymion. He really was a bad influence on Serenity. He had made her into a coward and weakling...all because he 'overprotected' her. One might think that was impossible, but Jade had been there. Every time Serenity tried to do something herself, Endymion would be there doing most of the work for her. It soon became a habit and Serenity was not able to do anything without him.  
"Uh...could he...please leave...I'm kind of tired." Serena whispered, as she moved closer to Jade. Jade sighed and nodded. Barking a command, she began moving as the Youma began to pick up his broom and stuff. With an awkward bow towards Jade he disappeared out the door.  
"Were you really from the moon kingdom?" Serena asked as she lay down on the bed. Jade nodded. "Yes. I was brought to the moon by your...the late Queen Serenity." Jade said. Serena nodded.  
"Jade? Thank you." she said softly. Jade looked at Serena in surprise, but nodded before she turned to go. Once the door closed Serena sat up. Looking around she made sure no one was around. Then she brought her knees up and rested her head on them. Jade didn't suspect, but Serena had heard everything Chant had said. And now that she thought of it she knew that he spoke the truth. She was becoming way too reliant on Endymion and the girls. And then Seiya, when she left. This was not a good thing at all. She had left in the first place to become better and stronger. She knew she had the powers, with all the training the outer scouts had given her, but then why did she refuse to use them? Why did she let Seiya rape her? And Chant, Seiya beat her? Why was she not able to save the child...No-. (Serena's mind went blank for a moment at the thought of her child) Why was she such a child? She was the ruler of the whole solar system for god's sake. She couldn't afford to be reliant on anyone. So why did she do it? Was she just a child trying to play a man's game? And why was it that every step she went she was betrayed by someone? That alone should have taught her not to expect any help from anyone. What the hell was wrong with her? Sighing, she didn't even notice the tears until her eyes started getting heavy with exhaustion. Moments later, a sleeping queen of our solar system was seen by Chant, who, at the moment had a not so nice glint in his eyes.  
  
Jade sighed as she lay down on her cot that night. Chant had given her a lot to think about. Why the hell was Serena so....so....weak in this lifetime? The Serenity that she remembered was fearless, a true warrior, even though she was not supposed to fight. Serenity was a strong woman who would be damned if anyone did something she didn't agree to. And here she was...the same woman...the same soul...a coward who seemed to let everyone walk all over her. Closing her eyes she suddenly got a flash. ***FLASH****  
"My queen. The princess can't go on like she is." Jade argued. "She is the high princess. If she should be hurt...."  
"Jade!" the queen said, her voice saying this was an age old argument. "You know as well as I do that nothing we say will stop her. All we can do is protect her as best we can."  
"I know Serenity. But I just wish she wouldn't be so...so...vicious with her fights. She is the only heir to the luranian throne. I just wish she was a bit more reliant on others." Jade said softly, sitting down beside the queen. Serenity sighed as she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.  
"I know what you mean...but we cannot do anything." Serenity said softly. "Just pray to Selene that she will come to her senses before she is badly injured." ***FLASH*** Gasping for air, Jade sat up and looked around wildly. Noticing that nothing out of the ordinary was there, she slumped back into bed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Serenity...if only you could see your daughter now." she whispered. "She's exactly how we wanted...but it's not right."  
  
Darien sighed as he stared at the stars above. Serenity remembered and she wasn't with him. What could hurt more...the thought of her apart from him or the thought of not knowing what torture Chant was putting her through?  
  
The information that the others had found out was useless. It seemed that whatever it was that was holding Serena was...it was moving...and fast. They couldn't even feel it anymore. They had concluded that she may be inside of a ship or something. And if that were so it would be harder than ever to find her. Darien groaned as he tried not to think of what the consequences of not finding her in time would be...she was fragile...she didn't know how to take care of herself.  
"Dare?" Darien turned to stare at Raye as she came in quietly.  
"Raye? What are you doing still up?" he asked, getting up. Raye sighed as she went to sit beside him.  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep...I mean, how could I? With Serena in the hands of that...that thing?" she said softly. "I just can't stand the fact that I was the one to send her away...I deserted her."  
"Oh Raye..."Darien began helplessly.  
"No don't!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I don't deserve your pity. Did you see the way she looked at me that day? With so much hate and pain. I inflicted that hate...it's entirely my fault." Raye started crying and, when Darien brought his hand up to wipe her tears away she slapped it away in anger. "Don't you dare touch me!" she snarled. "I'm such a bitch. A self-absorbed vain whore! The only girl in the whole world who was ever nice to me...I screwed up her life! The only damn girl who wasn't afraid of me. Now God knows what's going on with her in that place. I deserve to be the one in her place. I'm the one who put her through hell. GODS why am I such an asshole?" she said, crying harder. "I'm such a bitch! A stupid self-absorbed bitch!" She buried her face in her hands and cried to her hearts content. Darien sat there staring at her, not knowing what to do cuz he knew she was right to some extent. (AN: I just HAD to put that in. Raye is wayyyyy too mean to Serena and is not bashed enough. Now don't get me wrong, I love her character and all, but having her rough herself up doesn't hurt my peace of mind!)  
  
Hotaru and Darius were in the inter-dimensional gym beating the shit out of each other...actually Hotaru was doing the beating.  
"I should kill them. What do you think Dare?" she asked, as he raised his hands to block a straight punch. It didn't work.  
"I(grunt) who the hell are you talking about Taru?" he asked as he fell backwards.  
"The inners of course. This would not have happened if they had not kicked Serena out of the team. She was, after all, their leader." she answered, not breaking a sweat as she kicked out her leg without a moment's notice and made him trip, falling back with a thud. Coming to stand over him she looked spaced, she didn't even bother looking at him. "I think that's the only way to go." she said thoughtfully. Darius groaned as he got up, rubbing his sore head. He could never win a fight against her. She was, after all, the guardian of the planet of destruction...Saturn. "Or maybe...I should hire an assassin. Wouldn't want to get my hands dirty with their foul cursed blood you know." she said, turning away from him. Darius sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
"TARU!" he snapped, making her whirl around in surprise.  
"Darius?" she questioned, startled. His eyes were glowing with restrained anger.  
"You will stop this stupid talk. The girls may have betrayed her, but other than Serenity herself, no one has the right to condemn them. You will stop thinking about revenge and start thinking of ways to get her back...do I make myself clear?" he demanded. Hotaru actually shrank back, surprised. Darius had never spoken to her that way before. Closing her eyes slightly she bowed her head and nodded. "Good." he said curtly as he began stretching. "And next time...could you please go a bit easy on me? I'm not as strong as you." he added, so pitifully that Hotaru had to laugh at the look on his face.  
"Oh Darie." She giggled as she went over to him.  
  
"Her child is dead." Zeus said softly as he stared at Serena's sleeping form.  
"Yes." Selene said softly, not looking at her daughter. Zeus looked over at her rigid form and sighed.  
"You are still angry with me." He said it as a statement rather a question. Selene's shoulders stiffened, giving him the answer he was seeking. "You must unders-"  
  
"NO YOU UNDERSTAND! HAD WE TRIED, WE COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY BACK TO EARTH AND OUR DAUGHTER WOULD NOT HAVE LOST HER ONLY CHILD!" she snapped back, her eyes glowing with anger. "Just think Zeus. The child will be up here with us instead of with its mother. We will know our grandchild even before our own daughter knows her child. It will be a wonder if she ever meets it at all!" Zeus sighed again and sat down heavily.  
"You are not thinking with a clear head Ser." he said, using his old nickname for her. Although the effect of the name was not as nearly as it used to be when they were still alive. Serenity got up, her eyes glowing, and with one smooth motion Zeus was sitting there soaking wet as a glass filled with water broke over his head soaking him with the water. Then with a growl she stormed away not once looking back  
  
The four generals were sitting in the middle of the park on the grassy ground. It was dark and the only light was from the force field they had still intact around it so that no one would bother them. All of them were focusing their energies into Kunzite as he concentrated, spreading his spirit quite thin looking for any trace of Serena. But up till that moment, nothing.  
"Go east...we haven't checked there." Zoisite suggested.  
"All right...but I'm running out of energy." Kunzite grunted as he began perspiring. The other men also closed their eyes and concentrated. Moments later they began glowing and streams of energy burst from them and hit Kunzite dead on the chest. He groaned as it tore into him, but held fast. "Shit" he cursed softly, as he felt the energy claw at him to get out, but he said nothing else as he concentrated in keeping it all focused to the east. Moment's later he collapsed. The others got up and rushed to him to see if he was all right. He just lay there gasping for breath.  
"I have her" he whispered before blacking out.  
  
Travis sighed as he stared at the full moon. He missed his mother and father. Unlike Serena he had known their father...no not in the flesh, but only from videos and archives at the Solarian kingdom. The inner scouts had fallen asleep long ago and Haruka and Michiru were trying to heal Setsuna. Hotaru was god knows where with Darius and Darien had wandered off moments after Setsuna had appeared. The generals. Well let's just say they disappeared into thin air without anyone's knowledge. Again.  
"Oh mother...what am I going to do?" he whispered into the night air. Suddenly something in the sky made him stare intensely. What seemed like a silver comet was headed at a very fast speed right at him. Then as it came into point blank range of him...it disappeared. He began shaking at the thought of it hitting him. Looking around, he sighed and sat down. "Gotta get my imagination intact" he muttered, sighing. A moment later a silvery glow erupted around him, making him cry out in surprise. He blanked out a few seconds later, wondering if he would ever live long enough to save his sister.  
  
Haruka stared blankly ahead as she handed Michiru the equipment that she demanded. She was still quite pissed at Setsuna for what she had done. She was like a toneless boneless will-less servant. Michiru knew this but kept quite as she worked hard on Setsuna. She was bleeding internally as well as the many bruises she had accumulated on her outer skin. Amy had demanded that she work on Setsuna also, considering she was well on her way to becoming a doctor, but Michiru would not allow it for the outers were even less human than the inners. And if the inners found out, well that is another story. It had happened in the past and the inners...not these inners but the inners before them had turned on the outers and it had not been a pretty sight indeed.  
"Ruka. I need you to hold this bandage. Press tightly to reduce the bleeding, but don't overdo it or it may just as well kill her." Michiru commanded as she grabbed a sharp pointy utensil from the tray. Haruka took one look at it and thanked God that she wasn't the one under the knife...literally. She went over and placed her hand on the mass of blood and puss, trying not to squirm at the feel of the squishy ozzers. She tried to make sure that her fingers didn't connect with anything other than the bandage but failed miserably as her fingers began sliding along the now slippery material.  
"MICHI!" she cried out. The only thing in the world she could not handle was bloody wounds...especially ones so close. "HURRY THE HELL UP!" she cried. Michiru, thank god, misinterpreted her plea for saving Setsuna's life, so she sped up a bit. Taking the knife, she began slicing away the skin so that she could get to the pieces of glass lodged inside one of the worse wounds. She instructed Haruka to wipe up the mess as she went. Only Selene knows how she kept her lunch in her stomach as Michiru cut open skin revealing muscle, pus, and more blood.............Haruka gulped as she let go of the rag and held tightly to her stomach trying to keep what was in...in. Then with a shriek she raced from the room. Michiru stared in surprise after her. A moment later she shook her head and laughed. So the ever-powerful Haruka wasn't perfect after all. It gave her a small peace of mind knowing her lover was just, after all, human.  
  
"Oh my God! SEIYA!" cried Taiki, as he rushed to his unmoving brother's form. Turning him around, he tried to feel for a pulse.  
"What the hell happened here?" Yaten demanded looking at the room in horror. "Is he all right?" he demanded. Taiki sighed as he closed his eyes, his head lolling forward. "He-he's dead?" Yaten whispered. Taiki looked up......................  
  
The end of chapter 20.  
  
WOW 20 chapters already? Hell I never thought it would go on sooo long...Well I'm hoping to finish before I reach chapter 35 at least!!!!!!!!!!!. Anyways. Tell me what you think. Good, bad? Continue or abandon? And a great BIG **HUG*** to my editor Spotty. I would be nowhere without you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks  
  
JaNe  
  
LaLunegirl 


	21. comming back into reality

Changing Destiny  
  
By: LaLunegirl  
  
Chapter 21  
  
March 2004  
  
AN: Hey don't shoot!( HANDS UP) I know im soooo slow. What can I say im getting old!!!!!!!! OK forgive for all the errors! Cuz my editor hurt herself. (HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SPOTTY!!!!) Anwyas. I have a little message for.....dun dun dunnnnnn SHADOWCUB. Thank you very much for your reviews and I didn't get you wrong. You were right. That was a weird way for getting her to grow up...just bare with me. It's all for a reason (Blow in mystical powder making the air sparkle***) And I was actually hoping for less of the boycrazy type but I guess ive failed eh? But bare with me. She will not be ( I hope) Totally boycrazy, boydependant boy anything....or weak. She will definitely not be weak. Just bare with me. And thanks a lot for your reviews^-^) All right on with the storrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Yaten and Taiki paced at the door of Seiya's hospital room. The Doctors were in there with him right now and refused to let them see their brother. Taiki had indeed found a very, very weak pulse and with that pulse came hope that he would be all right. But that hope, just like his pulse was very weak and barely staying alive as the hours went by. Only time would tell now if Seiya would survive.  
"Yaten and Taiki Kou?" Both men wiped around to look confused at the man who stood before them.  
"Yes?" Taiki asked, being the oldest he was used to taking charge. The man removed his dark shades and looked Taiki in the eye.  
"I am Burt Ernie. (*wink wink*) a detective from homicide. You called my department a few hours ago. I apologize for taking so long in getting back with you." He said, his eyes dark orbs, with no emotion whatsoever. "I will be the detective handling your brother's case. But first you two will need to answer a few questions." He gestured to the polyester chairs lined up against the wall. "Shall we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Taiki sighed and went over and sat down but Yaten shook his head and turned away. Burt sighed as he turned to the oldest of the three brothers. "Now. I will need to know your whereabouts yesterday all day. We don't have the lab reports yet so we can't officially say when he was...ahem...hurt as so." The man said. Burt inwardly was rolling his eyes. He knew exactly 'who' had hurt this Seiya Kou. And he was damn glad too. Seiya deserved it after all he had done.  
"That's an easy one....I was at the stadium practicing for our next performance with Yaten, our stage manager and a couple of techies." Taiki said after a brief pause.  
"And will they be able to verify your whereabouts for all times?" Burt asked.  
"Mr. Ernie. I would not know if they can verify it. You will just have to ask them yourself. I do not have my manager or some techies escorting me to the washroom." He said sarcastically. Burt rolled his eyes inwardly. ~I can't believe he doesn't know his brothers true colors being how 'smart' he is~  
"Yes well we need to confirm it...you understand don't you." He said the question as a form of statement. Taiki sighed and nodded.  
"I'm sorry but my brother is lying in the next room almost dead. My mind isn't work well" Burt nodded his acceptance.  
  
Serena woke the next day with a resolve. If the others weren't going to come get her then she would break out herself. With her old memories resurfacing she remembered her training rather well. And she was sure that she could beat Chant. The only problem was that she hadn't used her training in over a millennia and she was worried about making a mistake. With a sorrowful sigh she remembered why she was so rusty. After Endymion made his presence known she began slacking just to spend time with him. Her mother and scouts had been grateful but now she felt the loss of her eagle mind powers. They would be weak but she had nothing else to work with.....  
"Hello Serenity" Serena's head whipped up as she stared into the eyes of her kidnapper. Her eyes immediately hardened. No matter how much she denied it she knew that he was the man who had killed her innocent child. Her child was dead. By the hands of this obsessed kidnapper/stalker.  
"What the hell do you want now?" She demanded her eyes shooting fire at him.  
"Now, now darling. That is no way to speak to your future husband" He said smirking in her direction as he floated above her. He comfortably crossed his legs all the while his eyes were emitting what he wanted to do to her at her. Serena's eyes widened with shock and anger as she turned away from him.  
"Get away from me you bastard" She hissed. She felt a feather brush on her cheek which had her head whipping around to glare at Chant. He was leaning over her now staring at her bruised cheek, although the bruise was almost gone thanks to her luranina blood.  
"Serenity....forgive me for my earlier actions. I was raged at the fact that you were someone else's. That is unacceptable to my mind and I just instantly reacted." Then with that sincere apology he began gloating inside at the slightly softening look on Serena's face. She gestured with her finger for him to come closer. Thinking he was about to get 'lucky' he came closer and reeled back in shock. A Red hand print had taken up permanent residence on his right cheek. Serena stood up and loomed over his floating figure with hard eyes.  
"Don't you ever think I will forgive you for killing my only child?" She hissed before raising her fist and implanting it on his face. In surprise he fell backwards, loosing control of his floating and falling onto the ground clutching his nose.  
"DON'T YOU EVER DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" He hissed clutching his nose...he knew it was broken for he could feel some warm stuff on his fingers...his blood. Serena had by this time sat back down. Her body had not yet fully healed. She smirked in his direction now showing her weakened state.  
"If you can keep me here without my consent then I can surely protect myself" She said sweetly plastering a fake innocent smile on her face. Her eyes were as blank and hard as ever as she raised an eyebrow. Chant cursed as he blinked himself out of view. He had to check his nose for permanent fractures and ponder how such a weak woman could have so much strength in one little fist.....  
  
Jade smirked from her place in the shadows. She had seen Serena plant one on Chant and her heat sang. Once he left she made her presence known.  
"That was wonderful Sereni-er-Serena!" She said coming out. Immediately her gleeful attitude became concerned. Serena was smiling at her warily and she looked like she couldn't raise her head to save her life. Jade immediately went over to Serena and felt her head. She was cool. No fever. "What is wrong Serena?" She asked softly sitting beside the bedraggled figure.  
"Nothing's wrong Jade. I just haven't used my power in a while so it took a lot out of me...That's all" Serena said softly closing her eyes. "I know I won't be doing much of anything else today." She said warily.  
"You should not have used your powers yet. You have not used them since the Silver millennium. It could be deadly to you" Jade scolded as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on the younger girls head. Immediately Serena felt strength return to her. Sitting up slowly she stared in wonder at Jade.  
"W-What did you do?" She whispered. She felt totally healed.  
"I just gave you some of my energy. If you are to face chant you cannot have a moment of weakness. Now...are you ready to go home?" She asked smiling as Serena's eyes glowed with hope.  
"Can we?" She whispered.  
"Yes you can. You have the power. You just need to learn how to call upon it again" Jade said softly.  
"WAIT. I can? There is no way in hell I'm letting you stay here after what you've done for me!" Serena protested in shock. "How can you ever think I would let you stay here?" She demanded.  
"I cannot go with you. I must repel Chant from trying to get at you immediately. You will be weaker than weak and will need time to recharge." Jade argued. Serena shook her head.  
"If we go we go together or we don't go at all" She hissed disappointed. Jade sighed. Serena's resolve was made up and nothing was about to change her mind. Slowly she nodded her consent. "GREAT! Just wait until you meet the girls" Serena laughed gleefully as she began talking excitedly.  
  
Burt sighed as he handed Taiki is business card. "If you remember anything else do not hesitate to give me a call" He said before turning and leaving the brown haired man staring at his card.  
  
Taiki sighed as he turned his head from the man to the card. "Burt Ernie. Homicide. Sesame street (*DOUBLE WINK!*). Third division, Fourth floor." He read. Then turning to look up he began speaking again. "Hey do you.............." He turned around sharply. The man was gone!  
  
Travis groaned as he felt something wet touch his head. Shaking his head, trying to make the wet thing go away he took a deep breath. Then with some pain he opened his eyes and stared in shock at the person above him.  
"F-Father?" He asked softly as all the pictures from the Sun came back to him. The man smiled as he nodded slightly.  
"It is good to finally meet you son" He said softly. Travis promptly fainted. Yes Fainted. The shock was just too much for the poor boy!  
  
Setsuna sighed as she woke up feeling ill. She turned her head painfully to the right feeling a presence with her in the room. Haruka lay dozed off in a chair with a racing magazine hanging limply from her fingers. Setsuna slowly sat up and looked around. She was all stitched and bandaged up. Slowly swinging her feet across the bed she slowly got up off the bed groaning as pain. The small groan was al it took to wake the sleeping Haruka.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded rubbing sleep from her eyes. "You're supposed to stay in bed all week or Michi will have my head" She growled. "it's bad enough she's not speaking to me but if I get banished to the sofa again someone's gonna loose their head" she grumbled grabbing Setsuna's arm and forcing her lightly back onto the bed.  
"What happened?" Setsuna asked letting Haruka drag her to the bed.  
"You appeared out of no where bloodied and bruised while we were trying to figure out where Serie was." Haruka said keeping her tone neutral.  
"I know who she is with" Setsuna said softly  
  
"All right boys. We know where Serenity is-"Kunzite began  
"YEAH! We just gotta figure out where Endymion has disappeared to!" Cracked Jadeite automatically receiving a smacked head from the nearest man. Grumbling he rubbed his head and sulked.  
"Now as I was saying" Kunzite began again glaring at Jadeite "We know where Serenity is and we all Know...well with the exception of Jadeite....where Darien is. Now we have to figure out what we are going to do. We cannot endanger Darien."  
"Right. We need to figure out a way to get her back as soon as possible. If Darien finds out where she is he will certainly attempt to rescue her and danger could befall him." Nephrite nodded.  
"Then we have no choice. We must go and get her back ourselves." Zoisite said softly. "But we will need to take precautions. We do not know fully what we are up against."  
"I opt for bringing those cute guardians of hers along" Jadeite said drooling slightly. Nephrite rolled his eyes and hit the blond over the head again.  
"We are not bringing to inners. No way! We have a duty and it is not to ogle at short skirted women" He said bitingly. Jadeite sighed and slumped down.  
"Nephrite is right. We cannot risk the life of anyone close to the princess. If they are hurt she will be in pain. And that pain will affect our prince to no ends." Zoisite said softly.  
"And the females are from our pasts. We cannot risk their lives." Kunzite added. "It is agreed then. We leave at dawn break. We will speak nothing of this to Darien or anyone ask. Should they ask we are just going for a small trip to enlighten our subs ritual souls?" The others thought this threw for a few moments then slowly they nodded their acceptance.  
  
Darius sighed as he sat up in bed. Hotaru slept soundly next to him curled to his body slightly. He knew what was inevitable. Darien would go looking for Serena and someone was going to die. He knew this for a fact....someone in their large group was going to die before this day was done. And that thought alone sent chills down his spine. He could not bare loosing Hotaru after he just found her. Nor could he bare it if it were Serena or Darien. Darien was his brother, in a sense, and Serena the little sister who he never had. Slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping beauty he slipped out of bed and went to the window. "Where are you Serena?" He whispered.  
  
Darien groaned as he lay down in bed. Raye had kept him up for a long time just speaking about Serena in general and how she let her down. His back was killing him and his worry for Serena was eating him alive. He didn't know what was worse. Living in a room full of people who could kill or imagining what was happening to Serena right that moment. Silently he wondered where Travis had gone. Then as realization came to him he noticed that he didn't even know where anyone else was. That was odd. But his mind was on overload and if he didn't get sleep soon he would be of no use to Serena. Closing his eyes he fell asleep still in his jeans and top.  
  
The end of chapter 21  
  
AN: HEY GUYS! She's finally fighting back! YAY. Anyways schools finished on the 19th. (Thank god!) Garden center here I come (Don't ask) oh yeah and Burt Ernie is mine....hehe...can y'all guess where he came from?????? If you were a child around the eighties till now you should know. It is a very popular show....or was. Ja Ne  
  
LaLunegirl 


	22. To rescue a princess Phase One

Changing Destiny

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 22

March 16, 2005

AN: Hey guys. Guess what? I'm back in school. Yup me of all ppl. This time for

another program….Advertising. Anywyas Happy late new year and what not. I've been

gone for WAY too long. But now I'm back and that's what counts. Right? Right?

Hello? Guys? Fine be that way!.………

Serena sat up alert and attentive as she looked around her room from her position on the

bed. Jade should be in Chant's room convincing him that she should be down on Earth

examining the human scouts for their master plan. Just in case, they had to eliminate any

one of them they would know precisely where and when to do it. Her argument was to

be that it would be easier to destroy them if Chant knew their individual weaknesses.

Serena was sure that knowing their weaknesses would appeal to Chant so he would

readily agree. The rest would be up to Serena. She would have to use up most of her

strength to create an illusion of herself still in the room while her physical self would be

sneaking off with Jade in hiding. Just long enough so that they could get away far

enough before he would figure out what would happen to them. They would have to

work fast because Serena didn't put it beneath Chant to come after them with everything

he had. Serena was not as worried about herself as she was about Jade. He would not do

much to her as how much he would hurt Jade if hurt. Even kill her if his rage was boiling

high enough. Shaking her head Serena began silently practicing the spell she would use

to create the illusion.

Jade growled slightly as Chant turned his head away.

"Why would I need you to spy on those pitiful girls?" he demanded. "I am more

powerful than anything they can send my way." He turned and smirked at jade who

quickly put on a mask of pure innocence.

"Yes. But that is when they are alone. Together all the scouts, inners and outers,

the guardians, Prince Endymion's guards, Endymion, and Serenity's twin brother….not

even you can stop them. And if….if they get even one more body as powerful as them on

their side….well lets say you will be the dust under my feet." She said trying to sound

rational.

"But there is no guarantee that they will want to work together. Especially the

inners and outers. Perhaps you have forgotten, Cat's Eye, that Serenity is still not on

speaking terms with the inners. And I do not believe the outer scouts will let the inners

within five miles of Serenity….no matter where she may be."

"But do you know for certain that they are still enemies? A lot can change if

someone is in danger." Jade said playing her ultimate card. She was pleased to see the

thoughtful, yet somewhat fearful look cross his face before he hid it by turning to face the

large window that faced the earth. "Besides. I have not left this stuffy ship since The

moon kingdom fell a thousand years ago. If you have yet to question my trust then you

may as well kill me now." She added hoping her plan wouldn't backfire on her. Chant

turned around and stared at her.

"I'm still not convinced." He mused as he turned towards the darker corners of

his chambers.

"Well unless you think I'll do something stupid like Saamp." She said shaking her

head "By the way. Where is that old hag anyway?" She asked turning around as if to

gesture that she wasn't here.

"Dead." He hissed.

Jade took a step back in shock as he turned to stare at her emotionlessly.

"You….you killed her?" Jade demanded trying to get the persona of a unaffected

person back on her face. Chant nodded clearly not seeing through her image of calmness.

"Of course. She lied to me one too many times. That is unacceptable. If you do

not believe me just look to the north." He said gesturing with his head towards another

dark corner. Slowly Jade turned around to stare where he mentioned and had to bite back

a gasp. There was Saamp's body. Brutally charred with the magic that undoubtedly had

gone through her body via Chant. Her eyes stared silently out at her and her mouth was

open in a scream. But what really made Jade want to cover her eyes was the fact that

Saamp had been bodily nailed to the wall and her arms and legs were no longer attached

to her body. They were still nailed to proportion to her body but they sagged downward

the bone, arteries and muscle at the cuts of her decapitated areas were clearly visible

through the caked and dried blood. Stiffening her spine she turned back to stare at Chant.

"Better you than me. I would have done worse." She said with blank eyes.

"Go to earth." Chant said suddenly. "But be warned. If you do not find

weaknesses then hope that I don't lay my hands on you." He threatened. Jade nodded

and stiffly walked out of the room.

"You won't believe the dream I had guys." Travis groaned as he sat up in bed. "I

dreamt that I was in a cloudy place on a large soft bed. However, that's not the most amazing part. Dad was there….The king of the Sun….Zeus."

"You have yet to distinguish from dream and reality I see." Travis froze in

process of rubbing his eyes and stared at the man smiling at him.

"D…Dad?" He whispered in shock. Zeus laughed and nodded. Travis gave a cry

and rushed into his father's arms.

"Long time no see son." Zeus whispered as he clung to the son he hadn't seen

since he was three. (AN: I know that in prior chappies Zeus says he hasn't seen his kid(s)

since they were ten but now I'm changing it to three…so DEALP It's my STORY!)

"Bu…but how's this possible?" Travis demanded once he had gained control over

his emotions. Zeus smiled sadly at his son as he led him out of the room and into the

main building.

"When a royal of any magical bloodline has been murdered in their Earth

lifetime and was the ruler for example myself as king or your mother as queen, they are

sent to a place where they 'trade' their royal status for one of gods. Now I don't know

how this exactly played but I am now king of the Gods. Ruler of the supernatural world."

"But then why were Serena, Darien and I born again?" Travis asked confused as

he kept up to pace with his father.

"Because none of you had a coronation ceremony to place you as the ruler. You

were more like rulers in training." He said. Then stopped and thought over what he said.

"Ruler in training! Hah! Get it? Ruler-IN-Training" Zeus began laughing as the words

tickled his mind. Travis gave his father an odd look but kept walking.

"If….if you are now a god up here because you died violently….then mother?"

Travis suddenly asked hopefully. Zeus nodded smiling as he gestured to the closed silver

doors in front of him. Travis began trembling as he slowly walked up to the door.

There at the other side of the doors was the second most important woman in his life.

With a cry of joy he rushed into her arms.

Burt Earnie smirked as he watched from above as Seiya Kou or Better known as Married

Prince Seiya of Pluto began his long, long road to recovery. He knew very well the

outcome of this battle and couldn't wait for it to be over. He also knew every last detail

of the Sailor Scouts….especially the ever wanted Serenity of the moon. The time was

approaching when he would have to make himself come forth….very soon.

Jadeite and Nephrite both took turns keeping an eye out as Zoicite and Kunzite tried to

convince the inners, outers and Endymion to stay indoors as they 'scouted the city before

they did something that might end up costing them more than they could pay back. They

got their promises the hard way as they headed out into the city. They had a lock on

Serenity's position and that was all they needed for now. Other than a little bit of luck….

"So….how did they concoct such a spell?" Darius asked trying to keep a laugh

suppressed as Hotaru struggled with the incantation that forced everyone in the house in.

"I'm not quite sure. Those boneheads. What the hell were they thinking?" She

demanded as she waved her hands over the barrier yet again.

"They were just trying to protect us." Darien said from his position on the

loveseat where he stared without moving into the brightly burning fire. Amy sat next to

him typing furiously on her mercury computer. Raye was in front of the fire reading it

trying to fix a location on Serena. Lita was sitting on another sofa in a heated argument

with Mina and Setsuna. Michiru and Haruka were upstairs working on ways to free them

from, hopefully, one of the windows.

"What the hell do you mean protect us?" Setsuna demanded turning her back on

the fuming Lita.

"They went after Serenity." He answered with a shrug. "They locked us in so

that none of us will be killed getting her back."

"B-But they might get killed themselves!" Raye cried out whipping away from

the sacred fire.

"I know." Darien said grimly as he turned to stare Raye in the eye.

"They know don't they?" Raye whispered staring back at Darien's bleak eyes.

Darien said nothing, an answer to her question. Raye shook her head and turned back to

the fire. Putting her hands together, she began speaking to the fire spirits.

"Oh great fire….Show me Endymion's generals." She all but growled trying to

keep her fright from her voice. The fire burned brightly before returning to normal. For a

moment Raye thought the fire would ignore her command but then a blurry red image

began shimmering in the center of the fire. At first it looked like bits of ash flying in the

fire but it got bigger and more defined.

"Oh Aries." Raye gasped as she watched the scene unravel. "Be safe."

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Nephrite asked as he grunted going up the

large crumbling mountain.

"Do you really wish for any of them to die?" Kunzite demanded as he helped

Zoicite up to another ledge.

"Uh….You do know this could be tried as high treason in court." Jadeite commented as he grabbed onto the growling Nephrite's leg and began pulling himself up. "The prince would be under his rights if he decides to kill us in cold blood after this!"

"Don't worry about that blondie. If we make sure the princess is safe he won't

have a reason to do any such." Zoicite said climbing up.

"Yes but there still is the possibility that we fail!" Jadeite pointed out as he almost

made Nephrite fall over. Crying out Nephrite stumbled and began waving his arms

around trying to keep his balance. Jadeite reached out, grabbed a hold of Nephrite's hair,

and pulled him back to safety without a thought.

"YOW!" Nephrite yelled as his hair was pulled out.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Kunzite yelled as he pulled Nephrite away from the blond

haired man. "Who's idea was it to make you a general of the most important man of the

Earth?" He asked himself with a string of curses directed to you know who.

"Actually it was your decision." Jadeite said offhandedly as he surveyed the rest of the climb ahead of him. "Hmmmmmm this is gonna take a while." He commented not noticing that Kunzite had lunged forward at him and at the last moment was grabbed and held back by the other two men. Scratching his head for a moment Jadeite thought of a way to get up. Satisfied, and without a glance back, he started up again.

"Why me?" Kunzite asked himself as he shook his head in sorrow before starting up with the others.

Serena gulped nervously as she sat crouched under Jade's robes, still as she could

manage while Jade spoke to the decoy 'Serenity' on the bed.

"Now I suggest you get your act together Princess. Especially since you are to

become my Prince's queen soon." Jade said with menace in her voice as she shook the

decoy by the shoulders. Serena had made the decoy to look and react exactly like a meek

and hopeless Serenity. "Don't worry though. Soon….after I am done with your court

you will have no one but Chant to live for." She smirked, letting an evil tone enter her voice before she began floating out of the room, making sure her robes were carefully covering her precious cargo beneath.

"Don't fail me Cat's Eye." Chant's voice came from nowhere almost making

Serena jump. At the last second, she remembered that he could not see her she stilled.

"I am not Saamp." Jade hissed as she began moving again.

"WAIT!" Serena's heart stilled as Chant grabbed a hold of Jade's arm above….He knew she was there! Serena's head began screaming at her as Chant's shadow fell over her hiding place……

"I'm totally confused." Travis said as he sat down beside his parents.

"Well nothing's changed here I see." Commented Zeus dryly. Serenity gave Zeus a glare and turned to smile at her son.

"We are not human darling. We are gods. We have been watching over you for over a thousand years….ever since we died."

"I get that….Father already explained al of that to me. What I do not understand is if you are gods then why did you not intervene to help even Serenity was almost killed countless times….and why haven't you already saved her?" He demanded with a confused look in his eyes. Serenity sighed as she turned away and let Zeus answer or not answer.

"We are…..trapped here." Zeus started.

"Trapped? But how?" Travis asked when Zeus said nothing.

"It seems Sailor Pluto has sealed up the doors from the god world to our world….we are powerless to get to your world. And Unless that door is clear our magic cannot be used in the mortal world."

"Pluto?" Travis asked. "Why am I not shocked?"

"I'm sure that she had good reason to do so…." Serenity began hastily sounding how she felt. Confused.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Travis muttered as he began thinking. "Would it be possible to see the door to our universe?" Travis asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course you can. I don't know what good it'll do but you are welcome to study it." Zeus began getting up.

"But there is something funny about the binding spell that is keeping the doors closed." Serenity began as the three figures began moving down a long winding hallway.

"What's funny?" Travis asked flanked by parents on either side.

"The energy signature….it is not Setsuna's original signal…it is close to hers but it is not hers….per say." Travis gave his mother a questioning look but she shrugged.

"You will see when we get there." Was all she said as she turned her attention to the light at the end of the hallway getting brighter and brighter.

"This is the 'Pseudothyrum Mortalis Mundus' " Zeus said as they stopped in-front of a door almost 20 feet in length and 12 across. It was a tangle of silver designs with a gold background. It seemed to glow, almost breath as he stared at it in awe.

"P-Pseudothyrum Mortalis Mundus?" Travis asked getting his voice back.

"Yes. That means 'Secret Door to mortal world' in Latin" Travis turned and stared at his parents in disbelief. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"I know….that was exactly what I was thinking when I first heard of it." Travis tried to hold back a grin when his mother elbowed his father in the side….hard. Zeus winced but smiled weakly at his wife. "Sorry?"

When Serenity growled and turned to the door Zeus bent down and whispered in Travis's ear. "Your mother named it…" Travis tried not to smirk as his mother turned to stare at him in suspicion.

"Uh….i-well- I mean how does this work?" Travis hastily asked trying to change the subject.

"Raise your hands and concentrate on your birthright. You have the power to detect any of the planetary guardian's powers. You are the prince of the moon……." Serenity said raising her hands to show him what to do. Travis raised his arms high and concentrated on something deep inside of him. Seconds later his eyes shot open as wide as they could as he stared in horror at the energy signal.

"That is not Setsuna's signature." He whispered in shock. His parents turned to stare at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked softly making her horror stricken son look at her.

"I have been around Setsuna for the past four years. I would know her energy signal anywhere. It hasn't changed much from the past…" His voice trailed on as everyone painfully remembered what past he was speaking of. "But." He began in a stronger voice. "But I do know whose energy signal it is. And, boy, are we in trouble."

The end of chapter 22

AN: Well guys? What did you think? Now that this one is up I'll be quicker at getting the other ones up. Anyhoo. Tell me what you thought im outie ciao peeps.

LaLunegirl


	23. Freedom Too late?

Changing Destiny

By: LaLunegirl

Chapter 23

March 17, 2005

AN: Small note for Singed Soul. Travis, Prince Tranquility or the Sailor Sun is not my Idea as a matter of fact I have already mentioned in chapter 5 at my AN: at the bottom. I was not able to give credit to the author because I could not find the author but now I have located the author and will give due credit.

Travis a.k.a Sailor Sol/Sun is the creation of Jendra, her story Sailor Moon Universal A&B and her web site:

http:members. writer and I hope you all check out her stuff/.

I hope I do not lack self-creativity….I really do. Anyways I was first going to have Serena by herself, but then the idea of a twin formed. First, it was going to be a girl but then as I thought of it more I just could not get the Sailor Moon Universal out of my mind, and in my mind Travis is the only one who can play her twin. You should read the story and then you will know what I mean. The character was very well written. Good enough to be used in the actual series if wanted, so I stuck with it and if you have a problem, you are welcome to not read my story. Thanks.

KK. Hope you all enjoy and yada yada yada. Thanks bunchies for the reviews. You all really sweet.

ON WITH THE SHOW

"Are we there yet?" Jadeite complained as they went up another ledge. "I mean how far is this egotistical maniac's lair?"

"Don't worry. We are almost there." Zoisite said softly as he pushed his head back to look up at the remaining part of the mountain they had yet to climb. "Just a bit further."

"One would think that he's never climbed anything in his life." Muttered Kunzite as he gave Jadeite's boot a shove upward. Jadeite almost lost his footing and glared down at the man below him.

"Now that wasn't nice!" Kunzite rolled his eyes and growled something under his breath.

"Can we please just reach the top without another argument breaking out between you two?" Demanded Nephrite from the very bottom of the group. "It is becoming quite a task just hanging from this ledge."

"Are we there yet?"

SMACK

The shadow fell over Serena's hiding place as she sat frozen where she was. She didn't know what she would do if Chant found her there.

"There is something wrong here…." He began as he let his palm wander up to Jade's elbow and back again in, almost, a caress.

Abruptly he 'appeared' a dagger in his hand and within a blink of an eye threw it at the silent figure on the bed. Serena almost missed her queue to make her mirage move before the blade sliced through where her head would have been.

"What was that for?" Serena made the mirage cry out as it fell out of the bed whimpering. Chant narrowed his eyes at the figure then turned to Jade and nodded.

"Leave." He said satisfied that that was indeed Serenity. However, something was still bothering him. Serena could see it when she looked through the mirage's eyes at him. As Serena and Jade left the room and headed to the transporters, she kept part of herself linked with the body by the bed.

(AN: This part is Serena controlling the mirage as If it were really her….)

Serena winced as she got up and shakily went to sit back down on the bed. She gave the dagger a long, hard stare before wrenching it out of the headboard and sliding it under her pillow. Chant stood where he was, staring at the retreating figure of Jade and her long flowing robes. He turned back to her with a not so nice glint in his eye.

"Now then….No interruptions….Your friends will soon fall and you will be all alone….little misses moon princess…." He said smiling. There was something behind that smile that Serena, for the life of her, could not figure out. He seemed satisfied and smug….as if he knew something no one else knew.

"Now my dear….I suggest you change. We are having guests for dinner….literally." He chuckled as he materialized a black slip of a cloth and threw it at her. Serena picked up the thing and gaped. It would barely cover her essentials!

"You're a sick perverted man you know." Serena whimpered as she threw the cloth down.

"You shouldn't have to worry about anything now should you my dear….after all….one cannot get any pleasure from illusions can they now…" His smile brightened as his eyes began glowing.

Serena's breath came out shallower as she emerged out of Jade's skirts on Earth.

"He knows." She said staring at Jade with a haunted look in her eyes.

"What?" Jade asked concentrating on closing the portal that she had just used.

"He knows of the mirage." Serena breathed as she stepped away from the fading portal as if chant were to jump out of it any moment now.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jade demanded confused as she began leading Serena towards the edge of the cliff.

"Chant. Just before you closed the portal he said "one cannot get any pleasure from illusions….he knows!"

"That makes no sense at all Serena. Surely you heard wrong." Jade shook her head as she surveyed the cliff below.

"I did not hear wrong!" Serena cried out trying to get her point across. "He knows the person in that bed back there is not me! He knows."  
"SERENITY!" Serena shut up and stared astonished at Jade as she whirled around grabbing the young blonde-haired girl by the shoulders. "Look at me. And listen." She took a deep breath. "If Chant Knew that you were here and not there then why in the world did he let you go? It makes absolutely no sense!"

"But-"

"He probably meant something else." Jade still tried to reason.

"He-"  
"Serena stop it! Even if he knows we have bigger fish to fry."

"Huh?"

"How the hell are we going to get off of this mountain?"

"How long has it been?" Michiru asked softly as she sat on the bed with a frustrated Haruka.

"Five hours, thirteen minutes, twenty seven seconds" Haruka answered tightly. They had gone through every nook and cranny of the house and found no possible exit.

"Who knew that those four bumbling brainiacs would have it in them?" Michiru said laughing slightly. Haruka growled and glared at her. "We can't do anything Haru. You'll just get sick worrying like that." Michiru said softly, seriously. "I'm worried about the munchkin too. Nevertheless, there is nothing we can do. We have to keep our hopes up…"

"Is there any hope at all?" Haruka asked looking for the first time in her lost. Michiru's heart melted as she hugged the other woman.

"There is always hope." She whispered as she began rocking the sobbing blond.

"Where have you been?" Hotaru asked Darius as she sat with him in one of the smaller rooms. "With so much going on I have not had a chance to properly speak with you…"

"It's been a long time Taru." Darius said as he stroked Hotaru's hair.

"I haven't seen you since………"

"The week before the moon kingdom fell." Darius finished.

"Where did you go?" She asked softly. "You showed up on her private engagement to Endymion then disappeared. Where did you go?"

"I was called away by Setsuna's husband." Darius answered, his eyes going dark.

"Oh Darrie." Hotaru whispered understanding completely. They had not known of Seiya's 'tendencies' back then. She rubbed her palm back and forth on his back in comforting gestures. "You want to talk about it?" She whispered. Darius shook his head and buried his face in Hotaru's neck.

"You have to save Darien Taru…He can't die." He muttered as he began nudging her neck and placing kisses along her neck. Hotaru closed her eyes and savoured the feeling she had lost so long ago.

"I will try….but without Serena there is not much hope……."

Darien threw punch after punch trying to relieve him of the sorrow, grief and guilt that plagued his mind since Serena had been taken. In front of his eyes, the punching bag took the form of the man who held Serenity prisoner and his anger rose as his fists flew one after the other repeatedly until the hinges of the punching back began shaking. Then as he gathered all his energy and feelings into one final punch, he threw the punch making the punching back fall from its hinges and fly to the other end of the room. Closing his eyes, he fell to his knees weeping. No one noticed as he fell unconscious as the curse began affecting him worse. No one noticed because no one was around. The Prince of Earth just lay there not moving. Not breathing…….

Travis turned away from the door with anger burning in his eyes. "Seiya." The only syllable he said before storming away from the door.

"Seiya?" Serenity said softly in shock turning to her husband. Zeus looked bewildered as he took his wife's arm and began hurrying towards their retreating son.

"Are you positive?" He demanded. Travis whirled around and practically spat at his father's feet.

"I've known that man for too long. It is his energy."

"That can't be. Seiya does not have that kind of power!" Serenity protested.

"He is still legally married to Setsuna. The guardian of Pluto. Her power is his unless they legally separate at our courts." Travis said. "And now he is legally married to Serena. The Princess of the Moon. He can do anything he wishes." Travis sighed and sat down on a silver chair and faced his parents. "It's ironic that the loss of her child is a good thing and a bad…"

"Unfortunately she lost a child but without the child Seiya cannot have access to her powers. They need flesh and blood to bind them together…and the flesh was destroyed."

"But how did he find out about the door?" Zeus demanded.

"Same place he found out about Serena….Setsuna." Travis practically roared/

"Setsuna would never betray Serena!" Serenity said trying to convince herself more than the others.

"She would not need to. Her powers tell him all." Zeus said understanding the conversation now.

"We must go to the earth. But how are we to free the bind?" Serenity asked herself.

"I can do it." Travis spoke up.

"What?"

"I can do it." Travis said again. "I am not a god but am the prince of the moon. I rule over Pluto. My powers are only second to Serena."

"That's right!" Serenity cried smiling at her son.

"But how do I get there?"

"Let your old man take care of that boy!" Zeus said laughing as he closed his eyes and began glowing. A moment later Travis disappeared. Zeus and Serenity rushed to the doors and waited.

Serena sighed as she looked down. Suddenly a large blast of energy hit Jade, who was standing beside her moments ago, and made her fly off the cliff. Luckily Serena was recognizing her own powers and concentrated on keeping Jade afloat. Whirling around she growled as she took fighting stance as four shadowed figures emerged from the side of the cliff.

"SERENITY?" Serena stepped back as she stared at the figures trying to see their faces. "Serenity….are you all right?" The voice came again. Deep, masculine…familiar."

"W-who's there?" She called calling upon her power, getting an energy blast ready if the person's were Chant's minions.

"Princess….We are Endymion's generals from the past." A man with long silver hair stepped forward and bowed deeply in front of her. "We have come to claim you." Serena closed her eyes and counted to ten. Her mind was not working rationally. Turning around she brought Jade back towards her. Jade gasped and doubled over as the aftermath of the power still pulsed in her. Closing her eyes briefly Serena began glowing then a thin beam of energy left her and hit Jade dead on. Moments later jade stood up, the pain gone. Serena turned back to the men, studying the silver man.

"I….I know you." She whispered moving forward. Then the other three came out of the shadows. Beside her Jade got into fighting mode, ready to pounce the moment one of them took a wrong move. Serena gestured for Jade to stand down as she moved forward studying the four men before her. Then memories hit her like a sledgehammer and it was her turn to double over in pain as she was bombarded with memories of her life with Endymion, and his four generals….her surrogate brothers. No one dared go near her because she began glowing again. The light turned bright blinding everyone momentarily and just as it had come it left abruptly leaving Serenity, Princess of the Moon standing in place of Serena Tsukino. Serenity stared at the four men with tears in her eyes as she stared at them sorrowfully. Then with a cry, she rushed forward and was eloped in a hug by the platinum haired man.

"Oh Kunzie!" She cried as she held on for dear life.

"It's good to be home Bunny." Kunzite whispered as he hugged her fiercely not wanting to let go.

"Jeddie!" She cried throwing herself in the closest man's arms. He caught her and twirled her around.

"SERRRIE!" He cried as he began jumping up and down with her in his embrace. Serenity began laughing as she pushed at him to let her down. She turned to the next man and just stood there staring into his eyes.

"Well it seems your stars didn't warn you properly after all" She said smirking slightly trying to ignore the tears that were flowing faster down her cheeks. The man growled and grabbed her into a bear hug. "I've missed you Smurf." She whispered his nick name.

"You too lazy ass." He said into her ear tickling her. Serenity burst out laughing and wrenched herself away. Then she turned to the last man. "Zocy." She said smiling.

"It's good to see you too Brat." He said before they hugged tightly. "MY….you've gained quite a bit of weight." He commented teasingly. Serenity growled something about scissors and a certain part of his body before turning back to the gaping Jade.

"Jade! These Are Endymion's generals. Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite. Guys this is Jade. She helped me sneak out of Chant's lair." Serena said introducing them to each other.

"We are in your debt for freeing the princess." Kunzite said stiffly not trusting the woman before him for a moment. Just how did she accomplish that without a fight? Jade noticed his stiffness and mentally shrugged. Her loyalty was not to him.

"It was the least I could do." She replied icily.

"The least." Kunzite countered with venom in his voice.

"Are you sure you are well Serenity?" Kunzite asked bending down to Serenity's level. Serenity narrowed her eyes at the gesture but said nothing. It used to a slight teasing note in her past life. She was shorter than everyone else was.

"Yes Kunzie. I am all right. But I wish to go home now." She said softly, fatigue showing on her face now. Kunzite sighed in relief as he lifted Serena off her feet and gestured for Nephrite to help Jade. Then slowly the four men and two women began descending the mountain.

"Very good Jade. Win their trust. Then we shall hit them where it hurts. Serenity….wait for me my love." Chant said appearing where just moments ago the party of six had been.

"We're gonna have to work extra hard to win back Serena's trust guys." Raye said as she sat in front of the fire. She refused to show or share with anyone else what she had seen in the fire.

"Speak for yourselves." Lita muttered as she stared out the window.

"I admit we made a mistake." Raye hissed knowing Lita's intentions.

"Please. Don't start another fight." Amy pleaded as she almost broke down crying again.

"You all deserve it. You abandoned our leader because she was just learning." Lita said with menace. Mina said nothing knowing full well what Lita said was true. Lita sighed as she looked at the sorrow filled eyes of her fellow guardians.

"Fine. I will help. You have to work your asses off to get back in her good graces though." Hope filled the other girl's eyes at those words.

Setsuna sighed as she created a bubble in front of her. Closing her eyes, she made the bubble glow. Gradually an image of a young girl filled the inside. The girl had pink hair and bright red eyes. She was crying in a large room filled to the brim with stuffed toys.

"My darling daughter. My Rini." Setsuna whispered as she stared at the child. The girls head shot up as she looked around. A grey ball bounded up to the young girl. Rini took a hold of the ball and pressed the small nose in the middle.

"MOMMY!" Rini cried as Setsuna's face filled one of the eyes.

"My darling…." Setsuna got out between her tears.

"Mommy! When can I come back to you?" Rini demanded. "I don't like it here.!"

"Your surrogate parents?" Setsuna asked panicking. Rini shook her head violently.

"No momma. The neo king and queen are wonderful to me. I just miss you. I still don't understand why I can't come to you momma."

"It is not safe yet darling….Not safe." Setsuna said softly.

"The king and queen are going to have a baby you know." Rini babbled on. "They won't have time for me anymore….I wanna come home." Setsuna sat there shocked at the message.

"The Neo Queen is pregnant?" She asked. Rini nodded her head.

"Yeah mommy. They don't know what it is yet but they just found out….I really wanna come home momma." Rini pouted.

"You cannot come. Now especially. You are going to be the guardian of the new Neo Princess. You must protect the queen my darling." Setsuan soothed.

"Really?" Rini's eyes lit up with the thought.

"Yes darling. You must protect the queen and then the little Princess…"

"But how do you know that it's going to be a girl mommy?" Rini asked as it hit her.

"Because the Queen's bloodline can only have daughters."

"I don't know mommy…" Rini smiled "I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy…"Setsuna smiled at her daughter and they spoke a while longer before Setsuna said a tearful goodbye before shutting off. She had matters to think over.

The end of Chapter 23

AN: well what do you think….2 chappies in less than a week. I'm on a roll

REVIEW guys.

ciao


	24. UPDATE

Hi guys

Hi guys

Just wanted to let you know that I've got a yen to write. So I'll be posting regularly again. My life's finally in a peaceful order. Thanks to all you guys who have stuck with it and I'm really sorry for taking sooooo long to update.

See you all soon

Ja

Lalunegirl.


End file.
